A Hymn For the Broken
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: AU Elena is a novelty. The only female werewolf to ever exist. She tries to stray away from the past, that turned her into a monster, but a string of grisly murders threaten, and she is called back home. Once reconnected with the Pack, and an old flame, Elena finds herself torn between two worlds. The normal life she'd made for herself, and the call of the wolf inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this story is different, but not exactly original.**

 **More like a retelling.**

 **Think TVD meets Bitten meets the Covenant meets me lol**

 **But I really really like how it's turning out, and I hope you all do to!**

 **Please read, review, and let me know what you think!**

 **I have a few chapters already written, so I'll post by the interest it gets.**

 **Thanks guys! :)**

 **XOXO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, Bitten, the Covenant, or any other cool works.**

 **But I do own myself. Which is kinda cool.**

* * *

 _Elena's POV_

* * *

I stared at my phone.

The missed call notification was blinking on the screen like a symbol to my execution.

Eighteen months.

For eighteen whole months, I hadn't had to deal with Mystic Falls.

With my past.

And acknowledging the fact that it had come ringing for a reason was probably a rational idea.

But seeing as I was not thinking rationally in this moment, it didn't cross my mind that maybe the caller had a reason for contacting me.

That maybe something had happened, and I should call back.

But my brain wasn't telling me this right now.

It was too busy screaming "Run!"

But that was the problem.

I had already ran.

* * *

I had spent the past year in New York, with the understanding that I would be given freedom, not to be disturbed by any of the pack.

The Pack.

I tried not to think of them too often, with few exceptions.

There was no point.

I'd left Mystic Falls with no plans to return.

Alaric had allowed it.

Had even promised to keep the others off my back while I rediscovered myself.

* * *

I feel as though I've used my time away wisely.

In the near year and a half I'd spent in the city, I had found friends, good friends, who knew nothing about me, or my previous life in the woods of Virginia.

At least, nothing outside of my cover story.

I thought of my best friend in the city, Caroline Forbes.

She was sunshine in skin, happy, eccentric, and had immediately taken pity on me when I first joined the magazine she worked for.

I had the talent and the qualifications for the column I'd taken on, but my people skills were rusty, and I hadn't gone shopping for myself in years.

Caroline had taken me under her metaphorical wing and had introduced me to feminism, and mascara.

I'd adapted quite well.

I'd even began seeing a friend that she introduced me too, Matt Donovan, who worked for the NYPD.

He was a perfect gentleman, that treated me with love and kindness, and I had returned the favor.

We'd moved in together about four months ago.

Caroline had been thrilled, of course.

* * *

But as I sat on the sofa, in the living room of the apartment I shared with Matt, all I felt was nerves.

And maybe a little gratitude that he was working late tonight.

It would be much harder to keep up my "I'm a normal, happy, human girlfriend" act with the way my heart was pounding now.

He was sure to question my tapping foot, the biting of my nails, and the way I was still staring at my cell, as if expecting it to turn into a snake and bite me.

Yes, Matt would certainly notice that.

Because this isn't _me_.

This isn't the "me" that I am here, in New York.

No, here I am Elena Gilbert.

A sweet, ambitious, 'twenty-three" year old with the perfect job, and the perfect boyfriend, and the life that it seemed everyone wanted.

No secrets.

No skeletons in the closet.

No past to hide.

I'd been _that_ me for so long, I had almost began to believe it.

But it was a lie.

And the truth...well, the truth wasn't exactly something you could tell the average person. At least not without being committed into the nearest institution for reasons of mental insanity.

The truth was in my past.

The "me" I am in Mystic Falls.

Elena Gilbert, twenty-nine years old, despite my younger looks, and the only female werewolf ever recorded in our histories.

Yes...a werewolf.

A monster straight out of a Hollywood movie.

Except, I am real.

* * *

There are two ways that a person could become a werewolf.

You're either born, or bitten.

Born wolves have it easier.

They go through their First Change around the age of seventeen.

They know what to expect, having been told by their fathers.

And their fathers before them.

The werewolf gene was passed down through the male line, father to son, no females.

Leaving the second initiation, the way I had joined the world of the supernatural.

Through a bite.

Females had been bitten before, but none had survived the transformation.

I had barely gotten through it myself.

No one really knows why it is, that the females do not live.

The Pack likes to speculate, but no conclusive understanding had been made on the matter.

It was just accepted.

I, of course, was the rare commodity; the exception to the rule.

I had been lucky...or maybe not.

After the first change, I had wished for death, had begged the pack's Alpha for it, as he was overseeing my transition.

But Alaric had not killed me.

He had gotten me through the most painful night of my existence, and the messy months to follow as I adjusted to the wolf that now resided within me.

It hadn't been fun for either of us.

But I owed Alaric.

Which is the only reason I finally stopped tapping my foot, and picked up my phone.

* * *

The voicemail was short and sweet, Alaric's fatherly tone filling my ear.

"Elena, it's Ric...I know I told you I wouldn't bother you, but it's important. You know that I wouldn't call if it wasn't. I need you to come home. I've called a Meeting for Friday evening. The whole Pack. Please, be there."

That was all I got.

Not even a hint of the situation that had changed our agreement.

But clearly, whatever it was, it was big.

The whole Pack...that was something.

I took a deep breath, sat on the edge of the sofa, and dialed back.

The phone rang a total of four times before being picked up by the machine.

My own voice echoed from the receiver.

"Salvatore Boarding house. No one could get to the phone, so if this is official business, call a cell or leave a message. Thanks!"

I hung up before the beep, vaguely recalling the day I recorded the message for Alaric.

Because I'd gotten tired of the phone just ringing and ringing when no one bothered to pick it up.

Now, it mocked me.

What would I even say in a message?

* * *

Pushing myself up, I knew where I needed to go.

And it would only take me an hour or two to get there, depending on the traffic.

There was an office on the other side of the city that a werewolf, by the name of Lorenzo, occasionally occupied.

He was technically a member of the Pack, but moved around enough to be a Mutt.

For his job, of course.

The one assigned to him by Alaric.

Enzo took care of our loose ends in the human world.

If a rogue wolf, more commonly referred to as a Mutt, caused too much trouble and had to be dealt with, Enzo worked the clean up.

He would remove all traces of their existence, deal with any questions, smooth out the bumps of a cover story.

He was good at it, too, which is why Alaric had entrusted him with the duty.

Each pack member had a job to do.

This was Enzo's.

And it required traveling all over, so he'd set up a few offices to make his transitions easier.

He was the only Pack member I'd spoken to since leaving, because he had the courtesy to let me know when he was in the city.

I'd met up with him a few times, at his office for lunch, and occasionally, he'd stay overnight to go through the Change with me.

I preferred spending time with him that way, instead of over a meal as we made pointless small talk, avoiding the proverbial elephant that was the past.

And it was nice, to have someone there, during the change.

Contrary to popular belief, we don't pop a tail with the full moon.

We could transform at will, our bodies becoming that of the wolf, the animal completely taking over.

The moon had nothing to do with it.

But the Change was an unfortunate necessity.

If we go too long without turning, we risk losing control, and our bodies would force the Change upon us.

And if it were ever to happen around humans, we would be in serious trouble.

Humans weren't allowed to know about us.

Any that had the misfortune of discovering our existence was...dealt with.

That was the term Alaric liked to use.

Translation, the Pack executed them.

Harsh, yes, but a necessary reality.

Even having one human know the truth was too dangerous.

Our survival as a species required anonymity.

Which had been part of _my_ job, in the Pack.

* * *

Shaking off the memories, I hailed a cab and gave the driver the address to Enzo's office building.

At the very least, he would have Alaric's personal contact information, which, I embarrassingly admit, had been deleted from my phone soon after I left.

Maybe once I had his cell number, I could reach him and figure out what the hell was going on.

* * *

It turned out that my trip was unnecessary.

Halfway up to Enzo's office, my phone rang in the pocket of my jeans.

I checked the ID.

Sure enough, the Boarding house's number showed.

I hadn't left a message before, but I'd forgotten that they had caller ID as well.

As the Pack enforced werewolf law, we had to know who was calling us up.

Not that there were a lot of laws.

Just one, really.

No killing humans, unless of course, they discovered our secret.

Keeping the secret was more common sense than a law, but one that we enforced anyway.

There were always Mutts to challenge the rules.

Werewolves that killed for the fun of it, made a splash in the humans news.

But the Pack knew the signs, and we fixed the issues.

Wasn't that all very neat and tidy?

* * *

I had to pull myself out of my head to answer the phone that was still ringing.

I hit the green, and placed it to my ear.

"Alaric?"

A deep breath answered me.

A pause. Silence.

I was about to say something else, when a familiar voice washed out.

"So it really was you."

I swallowed, fighting the instinct to end the call immediately.

I was the one taking a breath now, trying to calm the sudden jump in my heart rate.

"Damon."

His name came out as cold as I had meant it to.

Unfortunately, my apathy did little to discourage him.

A relieved exhale came from his end of the phone, "It is _so_ good to hear your voice, kitten."

I flinched at the longing in his words.

I couldn't do this.

Not now.

I hung up.

* * *

A few settling breaths later, my phone rang again.

This time, it was Alaric on the other end.

"Elena?"

"Hey, Ric," I greeted.

"I wasn't sure you'd answer."

He was lucky I did.

"You mean since you now have Damon playing secretary? I didn't think he'd be stupid enough to call twice."

Alaric sighed, "This isn't about that. I didn't think you'd take any calls from us, at all."

"You said it was important," I reminded him.

I could almost feel him nod, "It is."

I fidgeted slightly, "What's going on, Ric?"

Another pause, "You need to come back to Mystic Falls."

"Alar-" I began protesting, but he cut me off, "This isn't a debate, Elena. I need a Meeting with the entire Pack. I let you leave, I've not interfered with your life, but now, your Pack needs you."

"The Pack is fine without me," I assured him.

One werewolf would make no difference to a pack our size, no matter the situation.

"Besides, I have my reasons for staying away."

His voice was as steady as ever, "You mean Damon."

"Damon would be reason enough for me to never come back," I pointed out, "But you know that even I'm not that petty."

A sigh, "Well, then try to overlook those reasons for a few days. If not for the Pack, then for me. I need you with me on this."

"I...I'll consider it," I promised, then hung up.

* * *

I didn't want to go back.

I knew I really didn't have to.

But I had yet to really push Alaric.

And if I wasn't with the Pack, then I could be labeled a Mutt.

And as a Mutt, I would no longer be able to reside in one place.

Damon would come for me, for breaking another unofficial Pack law.

Settling for Mutts wasn't allowed, but I wasn't a Mutt.

Yet.

If Alaric wished to brand me as such, he could.

So maybe it wasn't a good idea to give him another reason too.

Besides, I did owe him.

And it was only for a few days.

* * *

I exited the building, and found a cab.

As it took me back to my apartment, I made a few calls.

One to the airport, booking my flight.

One to my job, coming up with yet another cover story.

 _Family emergency._

 _A cousin, a car crash._

I bought myself a few days.

I called Matt and told him the same story.

 _Yes, it's very tragic._

 _Yes, my cousin has children that will need looking after._

 _No, I don't know exactly when I'll be back._

The lies were almost too easily given.

* * *

Then finally, I called Alaric back.

Once again, there was no answer on their end.

I listened to my own recorded voicemail, waited for the beep, and left my message.

Five simple words.

"It's me...I'm coming home."

* * *

 **First chapter! :)**

 **Can't wait to see what you guys think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since we've already hit 5 reviews, yay!, I've decided to go ahead and post the second chapter tonight :)**

 **So glad ya'll seem to like it!**

 **Please keep reviewing, and I'll keep posting!**

 **Thanks lovelies :)**

 **Xoxo**

* * *

It was almost dark when my plane landed, but I had called ahead for a taxi, and had only brought a minimal amount of luggage.

It took less than thirty minutes to cross into Mystic Falls.

A few more to pull up to a large iron gate.

The entrance to the Salvatore's ancestral home.

And current headquarters for the Pack.

* * *

"This is far enough," I told the driver, a kind middle aged man with a tired face.

Alaric wouldn't want a human driving up to the front door.

But as the driver looked at me with incredulous eyes, I realized my mistake.

Normal human girls didn't waltz down a wooden path, all alone, this late at night.

"Are you sure?" He asked me, "There's been rumors of some wild dogs in these parts. Killed a girl a few days back."

Hmmm.

Wild dogs. Killing.

Sounded like a Mutt.

Is that why Alaric had called me home?

Was a Mutt hunting this close to our land?

"No, it's fine," I insisted, "The path up is short."

He only grunted and allowed me to grab my luggage, before pulling away into the night.

* * *

As his headlights faded, I opened the gate and concentrated on the path ahead.

My eyesight was better than most humans, but nowhere near as good as it was in my wolf form.

I squinted, and made out the house, up ahead in the distance.

Alaric would be inside.

As the Alpha, he only left the area when necessary.

And though they each had a room, the rest of the pack lived elsewhere.

Except for one.

Alaric's adopted son turned bodyguard; the Pack's enforcer, and the bane of my existence.

Damon Salvatore.

He would also be home.

I sighed, but figured it best to get all the unpleasantries out of the way.

The sooner we got to the point, the sooner I could go back to New York.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

I'd only taken two steps when the scent hit me.

Like wood and dark spice, mixed with leather and whiskey.

Wild and intoxicating.

A smell I'd recognize anywhere.

I froze, not even bothering to turn, ashamed that I'd walked right past him before even noticing he was there.

Clearly, I was out of touch with my instincts.

But he didn't get to know that.

"Are you gonna hide in the shadows all night, or what?"

Sure enough, a second later, steps crackled from behind me, and I felt his presence as he stepped onto the path.

"I wasn't sure you'd actually come."

I turned, and there Damon stood, waiting for me.

Even in the dark, my eyes told me everything I needed to know.

He looked exactly the same.

The same as he had over a year ago, before I left, the same as he had almost ten years ago, when I'd first met him.

One little perk of our curse.

Prolonged youth.

Our aging slowed after our first Change, so we eventually appeared ten, sometimes twenty years younger than what we actually were.

In reality, Damon was pushing his late thirties, but Physically, he didn't look a day over twenty-five.

I hated him for it.

His flawless looks, his dark features, and eyes so blue, you could drown in them.

I hated everything about his perfect physique.

Of course, in reality, I knew he wasn't actually flawless.

His body was decorated with odd end marks and scars.

Courtesy of the life we led.

* * *

Damon smiled at me, "I was waiting for you."

"Oh, so you're the welcoming committee," I gave him a look, "And here I was, thinking Alaric had finally chained you to the gate where you belong."

He laughed callously, "I missed you too, kitten."

A short growl escaped my lips, betraying my true nature.

Damon knows how much I despised his little pet name for me.

He had originally used it to get a rise out of me, but after a while, it had stuck.

And it pissed me off.

I was a lone female wolf in a sea of male instinct and testosterone.

 _Not_ a cuddly little ball of feline fur.

Damon's smile only broadened at my reaction.

He reached for the bag in my hand, and I shifted away.

"Just trying to help," he muttered.

"I don't need it."

The "I don't need _you_ " was implied.

* * *

As we walked up the path, I tried to ignore how easily we fell into old patterns.

Damon hardly ever walked _next_ to me.

It was always slightly behind, a little to side, flanking me.

It was a safety strategy for when we hunted.

It was habit for when we walked.

We didn't speak until we reached the front porch of the Pack's manor, and Damon hurried in front of me to open the door.

"Welcome home," he purred as I walked inside.

Everything looked the same.

Exactly the same.

As if I had never left.

I sat my bags down in the foyer, then walked into the living room, where a fire blazed under the mantle, and the earthy smell of the charred wood filled my nostrils.

But Alaric was not there.

Damon followed me as I hurried across the room, into the next, the library, side connected to Alaric's study.

"Ric?" I called.

There was no answer.

I sniffed the air.

His scent was so integrated into every piece of the house, it was hard to find the fresh trail.

Luckily, Damon decided to be useful before I had resorted to sticking my nose to the ground.

Not that I actually would have.

"He's not here."

I looked over at him, "What do you mean?"

Damon's eyes flickered toward the back of the house, and I groaned.

The back door opened into a little field of a yard.

The perimeter of which was surrounded by woods.

The Pack, though more specifically, Alaric, owned the five hundred acres of forest that laid beyond the gate and the house.

It was, in a way, a sanctuary for the pack.

Our own private property, to Change, to hunt, to play, to just be ourselves.

A little whine escaped me.

It had been so long since I'd been able to run freely.

Which is exactly what Alaric was out there doing.

He was Changed.

"He'll be back in a while," Damon assured me, "He assumed you'd be here in the morning."

That got my attention, "And I suppose you thought otherwise? Seeing as you were awaiting my arrival."

He shrugged, "Tonight, tomorrow, I would have waited either way."

I knew he was telling the truth.

Damon's wolf took lead of him better than the rest of ours did.

In a hunt, he could wait for hours, comfortably, for the perfect strike, and think nothing of it.

It was instinct.

It was wolf.

The rest of us had stronger ties to our humanity.

But then again, we didn't have quite the same upbringing.

Before I had been bitten, I had lived a human life.

My parents had died when I was young, my aunt had taken me in while I finished high school, a two year junior college, then saw me off to the University.

Most of the others had had similar human experiences, before their First Change.

Damon hadn't had that luxury.

* * *

Alaric had told me the story once.

Of how Giuseppe Salvatore, the Pack's last Alpha, had knocked a girl up.

Under werewolf law, if the child was a male, he was to be removed from the mother after birth, and brought to the Pack to be raised.

Giuseppe had intended to do just that.

But the woman fought for her son, refusing to give him up to his father without explanation.

So Giuseppe had come in the night to take the baby.

He was caught, and the women flew at him.

Not expecting her attack, his body forced the Change onto him.

She saw.

He killed her.

Too late did he realize that the woman had another child, an older boy.

Damon.

Giuseppe had been high on the fight, instinct driven, and had bit him.

Once he'd turned back, he realized what he'd done.

So he took the baby, _his_ son, and fled.

Upon returning to the pack, he'd sent Alaric, the Cleaner, at the time, to fix the mess.

Alaric had gone, disposed of the woman's body, cleared the place out, and looked for the little boy.

There had been none to find, so they assumed the First Change had killed him.

A few years later, a story hit the news, of dead bodies, dog bites, and ripped throats.

Giuseppe and Alaric went.

They had originally suspected a Mutt.

But what they'd found was a feral little wolf boy, that despite all odds, had survived his First Change after all.

Giuseppe understood that the child could not be expected to control the Change, or what had happened because of it.

It was for that reason alone that he let Damon live.

Alaric had cleaned up the mess, made sure a wild dog took the blame.

Then had worked on gaining Damon's trust.

Spending so much time alone, after the Change, had made the child more animal that human.

So Alaric had Changed, gained Damon's trust that way, and brought him home.

Giuseppe feared the Alpha council would frown upon the bitten child.

So despite the fact that Alaric was raising the boy, he claimed him as his own, gave him his last name, and allowed him to play with his son.

The child's half brother.

Stefan, at least, was thrilled with the new friend.

* * *

"You look...different."

Damon's voice brought my mind back to the present.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, not liking the way his eyes roamed over me.

"When you lived here, you let Mason do your shopping," he noted.

My eyes dropped to my outfit.

Slight heeled boots, black leggings, and a long, flowing, maroon tank top, covered with a dark jacket.

I rolled my eyes, "You don't think I could pick this out myself?"

In truth, I didn't even remember if I had.

Caroline navigated most of my fashion.

"I just mean that...you look good," he offered.

I bit my tongue.

 _Just take the compliment._

* * *

Silence fell.

I decided then that I'd had enough waiting on Alaric.

I would go find him myself, in a way that felt too natural, for someone who had been fighting it off for over a year.

But here, in Mystic Falls, on the Pack's land, I could let my humanity slip a little.

I shrugged off my jacket, and started to kick off my shoes.

Damon realized what I was doing, and smirked, before beginning to strip down himself.

My pants and shirt hit the pile at my feet.

Then my bra. And finally, my panties.

Damon was kicking off his boxers as I rushed to the back door.

By the time I stepped onto the patio, he was once again behind me.

Part of my brain realized that I was standing, naked, mere feet from an equally naked Damon, and that this should probably bother me...but it didn't.

Out here, it was easier to silence the human part of my brain, and let the animal take over.

The wolf was all instinct.

Trust.

In my own ability, in my Alpha, in my Pack.

The bond was deep, and because of it, nudity meant nothing.

I'd ran with the Pack for years, hunted side by side with them.

We would Change back, usually miles from where we'd left our clothes, and would think little of it.

And how many times had we all collapsed in a clearing somewhere, after a run or a hunt, and slept upon soft grass, skin brushing, snores echoing, muscles spent?

Our bodies mattered as much naked as they did covered in fur.

If instinct ever pushed one of the males into making a move, I put them in their place.

Or Damon was choke holding them before they got the chance.

It didn't happen often.

So this...this was normal.

Natural.

In a way the city could never be.

Can't have people crying wolf in Central Park.

* * *

I felt a pressure on my palm and looked down.

Damon's hand had grabbed mine.

He didn't interlace our fingers.

He just pressed our skin together, letting me know that he was here with me.

Excitement flowed through him, as surely as it did me.

Damon smiled, "I'll race you."

I took off as soon as the words left his mouth, laughing as he recovered and bolted after me.

This was exactly what I had needed.

Something fun.

Freeing.

* * *

 **Chapter 2! :)**

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **Reviews=Chapters ;)**

 **Motivate me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love all of your reviews! Thank you so much for the feedback!**

 **It really does help :)**

 **I'm glad ya'll seem to like it!**

 **To the chapter!**

 **Xoxo**

* * *

It didn't take long for Damon to catch me, it never did.

He tackled me to the ground, but I fought him off, trailed him for a minute, then decided to make the Change.

After all, that's what I was really craving.

Finding a nice hidden place, I fell to my knees.

The Change wasn't necessarily something that we had to hide from each other, but something about being so exposed, so vulnerable...it was wrong not to be allowed privacy.

Alaric and Damon we're the only two that had even seen me make the Change, and that had only been in specific situations, such as when lives were at stake.

This time was nothing like that.

I got on all fours, and waited, pushing the wolf out of me as I did so, falling into the Change, instead of fighting it.

It was never any less painful, but going along with the ache made the transition more bearable.

A tingling sensation started in my hands, and I knew the Change was upon me.

Fading into it, I gave my body up.

* * *

Moments passed.

I was breathing hard, laid out on the ground.

I nodded my head to clear it, and pulled myself onto my feet.

All four of them.

As soon as I was steady, my mind relaxed, my wolf instincts taking over.

I shook my fur out, then stretched, feeling the dirt beneath my paws.

I took a moment to soak in the woods around me.

The smells, the sights, every little sound.

As a wolf, I was apart of it all.

I heard the thunder of paws hitting the ground from the west, and turned my head, just in time to see Damon fly over me, landing perfectly on his hackles, then whirl around.

His black fur made him nearly impossible to see, even with my supernatural 20/20.

He glided through the trees quickly, taunting me to the challenge.

Unable to ignore the rush I felt, I took off after him.

Damon was a large wolf, with powerful strides, but I was faster.

I gained on him easily enough, and lunged at one of his hind legs.

A snarl ripped through him as he realized I'd caught him, and he spun around, pinning me.

We rolled on the forest floor for a bit, nipping, chewing, and gaining control of each other, then we were off again, on different paths this time, sprinting through the woods.

* * *

Running as a wolf was not a thing humans had an equal comparison for.

There was nothing else like it in the world.

I pushed myself harder, faster, more.

I lost all sense of who I was, where I was.

It didn't matter.

Only the dirt beneath my paws did, as I weaved in and out of the trees, no real destination in mind.

A little voice in my head tried to tell me this was wrong.

This isn't your life anymore.

You left, remember?

It was the humanity, angry at being shut out.

However, as I pushed, I didn't care about the angry voice.

Only the run.

I noticed that there did seem to be one thing missing, though.

One last thing that differentiated these woods from the lonely outskirts of New York.

As I thought about exactly what it was, a howl pierced the night.

It was not musical night singing, but the echoing cry of a lone wolf.

Of blood calling to blood.

I closed my eyes and felt the sound vibrate through me.

Then, I threw back my head and responded.

There was that voice in my head, screaming out to me now, the anger taken over by something closer to dread.

 _No_ , it told me.

Not that.

You can claim the forest.

Claim the air and the paths and the trees and the animals.

All the other wonders, but don't claim that.

Don't claim _him_.

* * *

My wolf side fought the emotion down to a hum.

Until I forgot why it was even warning me in the first place.

But then, it didn't matter.

Halfway to where Damon was waiting for me, a ringing bang stopped me cold.

A gunshot.

I halted, my ears perking so I could confirm my suspicions.

Another shot rang out.

Voices, male voices.

Curious, I slinked through the shadows, making my way toward the boundary line, where county land became the Pack's private property.

Strange, that the humans would come so close to the fence.

They certainly never had before.

Mystic Falls was a small enough place that people talked.

The Old Salvatore Boarding house was occupied, they knew that much.

They knew the occupants liked to keep to themselves, and stuck to their land.

There had been no issue, aside from gossip.

So what were-

I was interrupted as Damon appeared out of nowhere, blocking my path.

His ears were back, his teeth exposed.

A warning.

Didn't he know I could smell the humans from here?

We should see what was going on.

I nudged him that way, but he hardly budged, releasing a low growl.

He nipped at my feet, forcing me back.

I wasn't really sure what his deal was.

I just wanted a closer look.

My chocolate fur was dark enough that I wouldn't be spotted in the night.

Another gunshot rang out, and I whined.

I wanted to know why they were so close!

Damon snarled now, as he used his height to his advantage, standing over me.

In a move I thought was smart, I tried to sidestep him, but he caught me in the last second, his teeth sinking into the extra skin on the back of my neck.

He pinned my head to the ground, then shook it a few times.

Like a pup that had misbehaved.

Then he was biting at my feet again, using his body to nudge me along.

This time, I grudgingly obeyed.

* * *

He ran ahead of me, going toward a clearing near the edge of the house.

I could follow his scent.

I ducked off, toward the end, to Change, and by the time I reached the clearing, Damon was there, also human, waiting with his arms crossed.

He was naked, of course, his clothing still in a pile beside mine, in the house.

Naked, Damon was even more perfect than when he was dressed.

Not that I would admit it out loud to him.

But still, seeing him, a slow flush of heat ran through me, bringing to mind memories of other runs and the activities that had inevitably followed.

I cursed my body's betrayal and strode toward him.

"What is your deal?" I demanded, reminding myself that I was angry at him before.

"My deal?" He rose to the challenge, "What's yours?! Running straight at a loaded gun! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

I rolled my eyes, huffing, "I wouldn't have actually crossed the property line, and you know it."

He shook his head, "Elena, they are _on_ the property."

"Oh, that's a load of-" I stopped and studied his face. "Wait...you're serious, aren't you?"

But...he couldn't be.

Hunters? Human hunters, at that.

On Alaric's land?

"Are you getting soft in your old age?" I shot, just to be a bitch.

After all, it was Damon's job to protect the Alpha.  
The barb struck deeper than I had hoped.

Damon's mouth tightened.

His eyes went hard, and rage simmered there, mere degrees from explosion.

Thankfully, anger wasn't directed at me.

It was toward those who had dared invade his sanctuary.

Every fiber in Damon would rebel at the thought of allowing armed men on the property, his inner wolf clawing at the urge to defend it's territory.

Only one thing would keep him from hunting them down...an Alpha's command.

So Alaric must have forbidden him to take care of these trespassers, forbidden him not only to kill them, but to even use his infamous scare tactics, which was Damon's usual method of dealing with human trespassers.

Still, it seemed strange that Alaric would just allow humans on Pack territory.

It must tie into whatever it was that had signaled the need for a Meeting.

Whatever Alaric needed us for.

I remembered the taxi driver talking about the wild dogs that had supposedly killed a woman or something.

Was it a Mutt, misbehaving this close to the Pack?

That didn't seem right either.

* * *

Mutts didn't trespass into Pack lands, and for good reason.

Damon's methods for dealing with them were so renowned that one hadn't come within a hundred miles of Mystic Falls in over fifteen years.

The rumor was that Damon had dismembered the last trespassing werewolf, finger by finger.

Limb by limb.

Keeping him alive until the last possible moment, when he'd ripped off his head.

Damon had been young at the time, seventeen, to be exact, and he done plenty to earn his reputation since.

So surely, one wouldn't be stupid enough to kill in our town.

But then again, Mutts weren't known for their brains, or outstanding common sense.

I shook my head, by body and mind already feeling drained.

"Let's go get dressed," I suggested.

Damon nodded, "Alaric would have heard us. I'm sure he's back by now."

* * *

Alaric _was_ back.

I could smell him the second we walked through the back door, and despite my earlier frustration with the male, a grin broke across my face.

"Ric," I crossed into the study, where Damon and my clothes laid, perfectly folded now, on the nearby couch.

Alaric was standing by the fireplace, drink in hand, low slung jeans on his hips, an unbuttoned flannel hanging from his shoulders.

He smiled when he saw me.

I rushed over, throwing my arms around his middle, squeezing.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, hugging me back.

Again, I found myself glad that the nakedness was so natural between us all.

"I'm glad you came," Alaric told me, before pulling away so I could grab my clothes.

"It did sound urgent," I pointed out, slipping on my underwear and bra.

Then my shirt, as a leaf fell from my hair.

I would need a shower soon.

"It is," he assured me, "And we will discuss it tomorrow. The others should be here in time for breakfast. I would much rather we all discuss it together."

I finished pulling my shirt over my tights, then straightened.

"Why can't you just tell me now?" I asked.

The point of coming here was to figure out the issue, deem if I was even necessary, then take off, back to my life in New York.

Alaric's extended secret keeping wouldn't change that.

"The Pack should all be together, first," he insisted, as Damon moved to make us drinks.

"That's bullshit, Ric. Just tell me."

"I will," he promised calmly, "In the morning, with the rest of the pack."

I growled.

I didn't come here to play Alaric's mind games, or to put up with being treated like a child as he attempted manipulate me into staying an unnecessary night in my old room.

Then tomorrow, with the _entire_ Pack.

I had to fight the urge to bolt out the door now.

"If you can't tell me now, then clearly it isn't that important," I appealed, "Which couldn't be true, because then I'd be allowed to leave. Tonight."

"You are allowed to leave," Alaric offered.

Damon's head shot up, his expression clearly contradicting Alaric's words.

"I wish you wouldn't, but should you do decide to, I will have Damon take you to the airport. No need to pay a cab, and the added protection couldn't hurt."

I scoffed, crossing my arms, "You must be crazy, Ric. I would probably be safer catching a ride with the local psychopath."

Damon stepped up then, placing a glass in my hand.

"You forget, kitten," he drawled, "I _am_ the local psychopath."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring him in favor of taking a sip of the bourbon he'd poured for me.

It burned as I swallowed.

* * *

"I will ask you to consider staying," Alaric carried on, in that steady way of his, "My reasons haven't changed. I would like you to be here. I won't make it an order. But you can understand the difficult situation it places me in, if you side against the Pack."

I heard the threat, despite how passive aggressive his words were.

I knew what he meant.

If I refused to help when the Pack needed me, I would be branded a Mutt.

There was no middle ground allowed.

Not even for me.

My nostrils flared, "You've never pushed the fact before."

Ric looked at me with heavy eyes, "I've never had to. I understood your need to get away for a while. To have us keep our distance while you expand your wings, so to speak, but you are what you are, Elena. And you can't out run that. And in times like these, it's better to have everyone together."

I wanted to argue back.

To exclaim my freedom, to cut my ties...but I knew that it was impossible.

To Alaric, my leaving was just a phase I had to go through before eventually coming home.

Nothing more or less than a simple rebellion that I would get over.

That wasn't right, but he wasn't completely wrong, on the other matter.

I couldn't ignore the fact that I was a werewolf, part of the Pack.

And it seemed like the only way for everyone to be satisfied was if I responded when called.

Could I live in New York, and still be an extension of the Pack?

It wasn't exactly the liberation I'd hoped for, but better than being branded a Mutt.

"Fine," I hissed, annoyed, "I'll stay until the others arrive, but if I don't feel as if you truly need me, I'm gone."

Alaric nodded, "If that is your wish."

I downed the rest of my drink, then stormed out of the room, toward the stairs.

* * *

The door to my old room was easy enough to find.

Alaric's scent was strong here,tangled with mine, so he must have brought my bags up.

I paused outside my room.

It had been a while since I'd lived here.

With a breath, I forced through the wave of nostalgia, and walked inside.

A single lamp was on in the corner, casting a yellow glaze across everything.

The window, which overlooked the backyard and forest beyond, was slightly cracked open, letting tendrils of fresh air weave through.

My bags waited for me upon my queen sized canopy bed.

Everything else looked the same.

Same dresser and vanity with its large mirror, same white walls with different paintings hanging from them.

A faded smell of both Alaric and Damon, proving that they'd been inside since my departure.

I tried not to think about that.

I refused to feel guilty over leaving, no matter what the others thought.

* * *

Walking to the bed, I grabbed my bag, and pulled it open.

There were a few rooms that had connecting bathrooms, and luckily, mine was one of them.

I would take a shower, text Caroline and Matt, then try to get some sleep.

I would be back in New York before I knew it.

* * *

As I pulled out a change of clothes, a light tapping hit the door.

I didn't answer, knowing that if it was who I thought it was, they'd help themselves.

Sure enough, the door opened and Damon strode in.

"Getting comfortable?" He asked, noting the pajamas I'd pulled out.

He seemed amused, probably because he knew that I used to sleep completely absent of restricting clothes.

It was easier.

But since I'd tried living as a human again, I knew I'd have to get back in the habit.

Even Matt would question it if I slept nude every night.

"No need to get comfortable when I doubt I'll be staying long."

That dampened Damon's mood real quick.

"We need you here."

"You really don't," I insisted, "Now, other than just annoying me to death, what did you want?"

He only smiled.

"What the hell do you want?" I repeated.  
His smile turned to a grin, white teeth flashing. "You. What else?"

 _Surprise, surprise._

"Where?" I challenged him, my voice thick with sarcasm, "Right here? On the floor? Or do you mind if I take a second to pull the sheets back on the bed?"

He chucked, "Nah, not that. Not yet, at least. Just the same old thing I always want. You, here for good."  
I wished he'd stuck with my interpretation.  
"I really am glad you're home, kitten. I missed you."

I closed my eyes and exhaled, "Noted. Now, leave so I can take my shower."

His brow rose, "Rude."

I narrowed my gaze, "Well my apologies, Mr. Salvatore, I wasn't aware your emotions were so fragile."

He chuckled as I moved around him, picking up my clothes, and my cell phone, just in case he decided to help himself, and walked toward my bathroom.

I'd just reached the handle when his next words froze me.

"No apology necessary, _Mrs_. Salvatore."

* * *

 **Don't know if this counts as a cliffhanger, buuuut there it is :)**

 **The next chapter will contain more background story, and clear up a little ;)**

 **Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is mostly flashback, but it's nice and long lol.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

I whirled around, faster than a flash of lightning, and marched up to the bastard.  
"Do not _ever_ call me that," I warned him.  
His eyes glowed, as if he'd gotten exactly the reaction he'd wanted.

"Why?" He challenged, "It's not like you didn't seriously consider it, once."

"We were never _actually_ married," I hissed, even as I eyed the ring that he still wore.

Until now, I'd pointedly ignored it.

Damon's gaze heated, "Do you think I really need a _ceremony_ to know that you're my mate?"

"Fuck you," I spat.

He smirked, "You already did, kitten, many times, as I remember, and you loved it...married or not."

He should have expected the sting when my hand came across his face.

"Ouch" he teased, and my expression became murderous, rage bubbling up.

But when I swung again, he was better prepared, and caught my wrist, twisting my arm until I was stuck with my hands behind my back, my chest flush against his own.

My phone and clothes fell to the floor.

"Don't forget who trained you," Damon reminded me.

Angrily, I stomped his foot.

"Was that necessary?" he winced.

"No," I allowed, "but neither was this."

In a quick pull, I brought my knee up to his groin.

He reacted just as fast, jumping back before any real damage was done.

But at least he'd released me.

* * *

Damon straightened himself, his years of training allowing him to move past whatever pain my aim at his jewels may have caused, and he met my gaze.

"Whatever we had in the past was a mistake," I told him firmly, "One that was easily rectified."

His voice became hard, "A mistake? Since when did you being in love with me become a mistake?"

"Since the day you threw away any trust I had in you," I said coldly, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower."

Picking up my things, I rushed into the bathroom, and locked the door behind me.

* * *

I spent longer than necessary under the water, which helped calm me a little.

Then took my time getting dressed.

Damon was gone when I walked back into my room.

* * *

As I expected, the night that followed for me wasn't easy.

When I had finally drifted off to sleep, I was plagued by memories in my dreams, reminding me of how I had gotten to this point.

My time at Whitmore college, on the other side of Mystic Falls, where I had first met the Pack.

* * *

 _It had been an early Saturday morning._

 _The clouds had made the sky all shades of grey, as the September air had settled around the school._

 _I really didn't care though._

 _I had just graduated from a two year community college, and left my aunt to start a life of my own._

 _Where maybe, finally, I could move on._

 _I had gotten out of my car and tried gathering all my things, but it was apparent that the two suitcases, and three boxes, were going to require more than one trip._

 _I had decided to stack the boxes and carry them in all at once, then come back for the suitcases._

 _The stone like stairs had mocked me as I planned it all out._

 _Picking up the boxes, I'd tried to use my foot to shut the car door, only slightly succeeding, due to one of the top boxes falling._

 _Frustrated, I'd sat the others down to re-stack them._

 _Then, out of nowhere I'd looked up to see some one standing beside me._

 _I'd straightened, lifting the boxes with me._

 _"Need some help?" Asked the friendly looking, dark haired boy._

 _"Yeah, thanks!" I'd smiled, "Um, could you just grab those two suitcases?"_

 _"No problem," he'd answered back, picking them up and shutting the door for me._

 _"I'm Tyler by the way," he greeted._

 _"Elena Gilbert," I answered back happily as he'd put down a bag to open the door for me. "You new here?" he asked as I turned onto a hall, and up more stairs; my room was on the third floor._

 _"Yeah, I just transfered."_

 _"From where?" he asked offhandedly._

 _"Jenkins Jr U, a community college a little more north of here."_

 _I stopped, having finally reached the right door, according to the key card number._

 _"Yeah, I've heard of it," Tyler commented, as he followed me into the room I'd just unlocked._

 _"So how old are you?" I asked, setting down the boxes on the opened, unclaimed bed. The other was covered with a purple comforter, and some throw pillows._

 _Obviously, I had a roommate._

 _"Twenty-one," he answered, "What about you?"_

 _"Twenty," I smiled, "Not quite legal yet."_

 _"It's overrated," he joked, "So why are you just transferring when school started almost two weeks ago?"_

 _He leaned against a dresser._

 _"Well, there were some complications with my old school, transferring credits and all. Everything just got finalized," I explained._

 _It had been a nightmarish month, but it was worth it, now that I was officially enrolled at Whitmore University._

 _"It's good that everything worked out for you," he offered, making me smile again._

 _Tyler was a nice guy._

 _"Thanks," I stood up. "So, any chance you wanna show me around this place?"_

 _"Sure," he agreed easily._

 _Together we'd walked down to the main floor, and out into the morning._

 _The tour of the campus was shorter than I'd expected, as we visited the four main buildings, the library, the gym, and the cafeteria, but Tyler managed to explain everything quick and easy._

 _Just as we were walking back to the residence hall, a black Ducati sped by, almost hitting Tyler and missing me only because I'd been closer to the sidewalk._

 _The driver of the bike pulled to a stop, turned around and parked it right next to where Tyler was brushing off the dust the bike had sprayed him with._

 _"Geez Stefan, what's your problem, man?" He shot, annoyed._

 _The guy got off the bike and laughed, the sound slightly muffled through the thick red and black helmet he was now pulling off._

 _"Sorry, but I couldn't resist. The guys have been looking for you. And by guys, I mean Damon...Glad to see you've been occupied."_

 _Tyler shook his head and waved for me to come closer._

 _"It's not like that," he defended against the guy's obvious assumption, "She's new and I was showing her around. Elena, Stefan Salvatore. Stefan, Elena Gilbert."_

 _Stefan stretched out a hand, clad in a riding glove, to me, and used his other hand to tuck his helmet under his arm._

 _"Nice to meet you," he said, and I'd shaken his hand._

 _"You too."_

 _Stefan was extremely handsome, dirty blond hair, tousled over deep green eyes, and an angular face._

 _"New girl huh?" he asked, sizing me up._

 _I'd nodded, "Yeah, just transferred from JJU."_

 _"Jenkins?" he scoffed, trying to pass it off as simply clearing his throat._

 _"What? Jenkins isn't that bad," I defended with a laugh._

 _"Yeah, but it's not Whitmore," Stefan insisted._

 _"Hence, the reason I transferred."_

 _He smirked, "Good point...anyway, you ready, Tyler?"_

 _He turned back to his friend, "We need to get going. You know how Damon gets when he has to wait, and the others are already there. Ric's called a Meeting."_

 _Tyler had nodded, "Yeah, I'll get my car. We're going to the house, right?"_

 _"Where else?" Stefan shot, before nodding to me, "Again, it was nice to meet you."_

 _Tyler also said goodbye, and I'd thanked him for the tour._

 _"Anytime," he promised, before heading down the parking lot._

 _Stefan was already pulling out on his bike before he'd reached the car._

 _Left with no one to talk to, I'd crossed my arms against the breeze, and started back toward the dorms._

 _Upon unlocking the door, I found my luggage sitting on the floor, just waiting patiently._

 _With nothing else to do, I set to work._

* * *

 _Within the hour all of my clothes were neatly folded, or hung up and all my possessions were in place._

 _I had just finished placing the only picture I had of myself with my parents next to the one of me with my aunt Jenna at graduation, when my roommate showed up._

 _"Hi!" the girl said enthusiastically, closing the door._

 _"Hey," I'd smiled at her, "I'm guessing you're my roomie?"_

 _The girl stuck out a hand, "Alexia, or Lexi, Branson, and yes, I am."_

 _I shook it, "I'm Elena Gilbert."_

 _Lexi pushed back a handful of her long blond hair, "It's great to meet you! The RA told me last week that someone was transferring in, and I was so glad. I've had a single room for a semester now, and it's boring as hell!"_

 _I'd laughed, "Nice to know. I wasn't sure what to expect, honestly, getting transferred so late."_

 _Lexi nodded, "Yeah, they tend to pair all the transfers up with the singles. You can probably apply for a single room next semester if you wanted to. Sometimes it's better. When I first got here, I got paired up with some goth chick who listened to creepy music and never said anything. But, hey, to each their own."_

 _I'd scrunched up my nose, "I bet that was interesting."_

 _"To say the least," Lexi chuckled, sitting on her bed, "I got a single room as soon as I could! But then again, at least the weird music was better than silence. So usually I crash somewhere else, but now you're here, so maybe it'll be fun again!"_

 _I'd smiled, and could really see myself being friends with this girl._

 _"Oh, fun is definitely part of the plan," I grinned._

 _Now that I was finally out on my own, in a new place, where no one knew me as that little orphaned girl._

 _Lexi pulled a fuzzy throw pillow into her lap, "So, do you party any?"_

 _I'd shrugged, recalling a few high school keggers, "A little. As long as it doesn't get too wild, I'm in."_

 _Lexi gave me a knowing look and nodded, "Yeah, it sucks when the idiots get drunk and start acting like asses."_

 _I'd agreed, as the blond continued, "Well, there's a party at the Falls tomorrow, if you'd be interested. It's kinda this big clearing out in some woods, next to the creek in the town over. It's usually pretty fun, there's always music, beer, and a few bonfires."_

 _"Oh yeah? Well, it sounds better than doing nothing," I figured, "Though hopefully after that, I'll know more than three people."_

 _Lexi chuckled, "Hey, if you just got here, and have made three friends already, you're doing good."_

 _I considered that, thinking back on the afternoon, "Not sure I'd call them friends...just two really hot guys that I met in the parking lot."_

 _"Oooh, hot guys talking you up, huh?" she'd teased, "See, you're fitting in already."_

 _I'd rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at my roommate, "They didn't talk me up. They were actually very friendly."_

 _Lexi grinned, "Well, it's only a matter of time. You're fresh meat, and you're gorgeous. I'll have to be putting a roll of numbers outside our door before the week's over."_

 _I'd smirked, "Okay, now that, I don't believe!"_

 _We'd laid there and talked for a while longer, enjoying getting to know each other, before deciding to go down to the cafeteria for dinner._

 _As we walked, I listened to one of Lexi's wild stories, and felt hopeful, as everything seemed to be going pretty well, so far._

 _And I was actually looking forward to the party that next day._

* * *

Ever heard the saying that hindsight is 20/20?

Yeah, well, I learned that eventually.

So many times since that night, I'd wished I hadn't of gone.

That the car would have stalled, that I would have gotten sick, or really anything to change the course of what had unfolded.

Unfortunately, things hadn't worked in my favor, despite what I thought at the time.

* * *

 _Lexi and I had gone shopping, returning to the dorm with a few hours to spare before the party at the Falls._

 _"What do I wear?" I'd asked my roommate, who was painting her toes on the bed._

 _Even then, I'd had no sense for fashion._

 _And I had no idea what to expect for the Falls._

 _"Casual, cute, but warm, " She offered, as I reviewed a few more possibilities._

 _"Okay so what about these?" I held up a few choices._

 _Lexi sat down the finger nail polish and looked up at the options, eyeing them skeptically._

 _"Okay," she finally said, "I have an idea. Put on those dark jeans and...put on this."_

 _Lexi had reached into her own drawer and pulled out a very small, form fitting top._

 _It was long-sleeved, with buttons in the front, but crop-topped, only coming down to just above the belly button._

 _Less modest than what I'd usually wear, but it couldn't hurt to try._

 _So I did as I was told, slipping into my pants, and taking the shirt from my roommate._

 _"This'll be hot!" She promised._

 _I chuckled, "If you say so."_

 _It took only a second to change and situate, "This looks okay?"_

 _Lexi nodded, "Definitely! You'll be turning heads tonight!"_

 _I moved to look in the mirror._

 _It did look pretty good, even if it was a bit revealing._

 _I'd bring a jacket, just in case._

 _This was a new start, at a new school._

 _I wanted it to go well._

* * *

 _It was after nine when we finally made it to the Falls._

 _The scene was pretty much what I had expected for a college party._

 _A bunch of young adults, dancing to some kind pop song, while others talked and drank._

 _Lexi had a hold of my hand, leading me through the crowd, to the tables set up by the water, containing drinks._

 _Grabbing two cups of what was presumed to be beer, she turned and handed one to me._

 _The main crowd seemed to be around the three fires that burned high, so we managed to get in the middle of two, where it thinned out, and was still warm._

 _"This is insane!" I'd told her, over the music._

 _Lexi was smiling, then yelled, "Welcome to Mystic Falls!"_

 _We finished our drinks, then Lexi was pulling me into the crowd, just as a fast paced song came on._

 _It felt good to let go like this, and the dancing was warming us faster than the fire._

 _I hadn't felt this free in forever._

 _The music, the alcohol, the laughter and chatter of the crowd._

 _I could almost lose myself._

 _Once a few songs had ended, Lexi motioned for me to follow, and we crawled out of the hoard._

 _"Having fun?" she asked, as a few people waved at her._

 _She smiled back, before focusing on me._

 _"Yeah, I am! Thanks for inviting me," I told her, a little breathless._

 _The blond grinned, "No problem! But now it's time to give you the rundown of the social class."_

 _"Oh God," I'd laughed, "This should be good."_

 _Lexi smirked, "Okay, first things first, see the guy in the tux shirt, over there?"_

 _She pointed to the other side of a fire._

 _I nodded, "Blond hair, kinda cute?"_

 _"Yeah," Lexi confirmed, "That is Aaron Whitmore. His family founded the school. He's a prick. Treats girls like dirt. Avoid him."_

 _I chuckled, catching sight of a hot dark skinned guy, "Okay...who's that?"_

 _Lexi followed my view, "Ah, that's Jesse. semi-new guy. I don't know much about him yet."_

 _"He's cute," I noted, and Lexi nodded her agreement, "Definitely!"_

* * *

 _She continued on, pointing out people and rating them on a scale of bitch to bestie._

 _Then a guy close to us called out, over the music, "Yo, Mason!"_

 _Lexi turned at the name, a smile spreading across her face as she murmured to me, "They're here."_

 _I looked over and saw a line of four guys, walking our direction._

 _They were clearly who Lexi had meant, as the crowd parted for them._

 _"Who are they?" I asked, slightly awed._

 _Lexi answered, without taking her eyes from them, "The Sons of Mystic."_

 _I watched as they moved with a uniformity that was impressive._

 _It wasn't until they were closer that I realized two of them were Stefan and Tyler._

 _I was about to say hi, when Lexi blurred past her, practically jumping into Stefan's arms._

 _They hugged, and my brow rose._

 _The boy on the end wolf-whistled, and Stefan pulled away, "Fuck you, Mason."_

 _Lexi laughed, "It's fine. I actually want you to meet someone. My new roommate, Elena! Elena, this is a good friend of mine, Stefan Salvatore."_

 _I'd stepped forward, offering a wave._

 _Stefan nodded, "Oh, we've met."_

 _Lexi's brows creased, "You have?"_

 _"Me too," Tyler interjected._

 _I smirked, turning to my roommate, "They were the parking lot boys."_

 _"Oh!" The blonde exclaimed, "Wow, that's funny."_

 _Stefan speculated, "Parking lot boys, huh? That sounds like a band."_

 _Lexi shoved him, "Don't be mean."_

 _Then she looked back at Elena, "Well, since you've met Tyler and Stefan, loudmouth on the end is Mason, and that's Enzo."_

 _The dark one, Enzo, spoke, "What, no nickname for me?"_

 _Lexi just stuck her tongue out and I laughed, "Well, It's nice to meet you."_

 _My roommate turned to Stefan accusingly , "You're late."_

 _He nodded, "Sorry, but you know Damon."_

 _Lexi rolled her eyes, "Well try telling him "No" next time. He's your brother, not your warden."_

 _Stefan shook his head, "It's complicated, Lex."_

 _"It always is," she shot, "Where is the party crasher, anyway?"_

 _I watched as Stefan turned around, as if expecting this Damon guy to appear._

 _His eyes fixated on a spot to their left, and he nodded, "He's coming, now."_

* * *

 _I took note of the tall figure walking toward us, and noticed the way others jumped from his path._

 _My muscles tensed, almost as if in fear._

 _Which was strange._

 _Though, any thought of being afraid fell from my mind the moment Damon joined the line of boys in front of us._

 _They parted on cue, allowing him the middle space, and even though they were the same in height, he towered over them, like magnets, drawing the attention._

 _Though with his leather jacket, model face, and midnight hair, he'd do that anyway._

 _I was stunned._

 _This Damon guy was one of the most beautiful men I'd ever seen._

 _Somehow, Enzo's accented voice reached my ears, "We had thought you ditched us, mate."_

 _A smirk crossed Damon's mouth, and my heart had skipped._

 _"I'm starting to think I should have," he answered in a voice that made my mouth dry._

 _Like hard velvet or rough silk, seemingly impossible, yet the perfect match to his sculpted face._

 _"But let's be honest," he continued, "none of you could tell right from left, without me, let alone manage to get back home. And I'm not that cruel."_

 _"Nice to see that you're still in a good mood," Stefan mocked, and Damon shot him a hardened look._

 _"Well, brother, some of us have better things to do then come to heel every time a girl commands."_

 _His eyes drifted to Lexi, who rolled hers, "It's nice to see you too, Damon."_

 _He smirked at her, until finally, his gaze moved to me._

* * *

 _I caught my first real glimpse of his eyes, and the word "ice" came to mind._

 _Cold, hard, blue ice...And they sent chills down my back._

 _Because I'd seen the same dead look before, staring back at me, in the mirror._

 _And I'd swore, he was seeing me, as only I could, to the core of my being._

 _"Who's this?" He asked after a second, to none in particular._

 _"Elena, my roommate," Lexi answered._

 _Damon's head had cocked slightly to the side as he'd studied me, his gaze roaming my body in a predatory way that had made me suddenly wish I was wearing layers of clothes._

 _"Elena," My name fell easily from his lips, as his hand reached up to my hair._

 _I stiffened as he fingered one loosely curled strand, "Red, huh? It looks good."_

 _I had gotten the colored streaks last year, to make a statement, but had ended up liking the way it had looked, and kept it._

 _I nodded, trying to shake off this irrational feeling of intimidation._

 _He was, after all, just another guy, "Thanks. I presume you're Damon?"_

 _Those blue eyes softened a little, as he stepped closer to me, "Usually. But say the word, and tonight, I'll be whoever you want me to be."_

 _His following smirk was flirty, and somehow, I felt comforted._

 _He wasn't seeing some dark hidden part of me._

 _He was seeing my face, my body...he was just another guy._

 _And that, at least, I could've handled._

 _"Whatever happened to being true to yourself?" I'd teased him._

 _"Pretty little things like you," he answered._

 _I'd fought the urge to roll my eyes, "Yes, because modern feminism ruined self reflection."_

 _Damon chuckled, his face seeming less threatening that way, "You don't have to like it, Little Red, but it's true. Girls around here are as shallow as they are beautiful."_

 _My brow rose as I scoffed, "Well I guess I'm lucky that I'm not from here. I'd hate to be considered shallow."_

 _My tone had a bite to it that I didn't regret one bit._

 _Whatever my previous impression, I was beginning to dislike Damon._

* * *

 _"You transferred."_

 _He said this as a statement, not a question, but I nodded anyway, "From Jenkins. It's the community colle-"_

 _"I know what Jenkins is," he interrupted, flaring my annoyance, "Now, I'm wondering what brought you to Whitmore?"_

 _I was affronted at his tone._

 _The velvet was gone, replaced with the commanding edge of someone who was used to getting their way._

 _And, for some reason, it irked me._

 _"Well, that's funny," I answered, "Because I was wondering how that was any of your damn business."_

 _The smirk was still in place, as if he was completely unbothered, "General curiosity...And I have ways of finding out whatever it is that I want to know, Red, so you might as well tell me."_

 _Wow, this guy was full of himself._

 _I shook my head, "Elena."_

 _Now his brows furrowed, confused, "Sorry?"_

 _"My name," I crossed her arms, "It's Elena. Not Red."_

 _Understanding crossed his face, which seemed a little too close to my own, and his gaze was captivating, "Your name may not be Red,_ Elena _, but you're little temper is, isn't it?"_

 _I'd huffed._

 _This guy...I'd show him temper!_

 _"Sorry, it flares up in the company of psychopaths and arrogant bastards."_

 _I was tensed, ready to counter whatever his comeback was._

 _"And which one am I?"_

 _My eyes narrowed, "Yet to be determined."_

* * *

 _He only stared at me, a new expression on his face._

 _After a moment of silence, he smiled._

 _"Go out with me."_

 _My eyes widened, "Excuse me?"_

 _"Next Friday," he elaborated, "Go out with me."_

 _It wasn't even a question._

 _But I damn sure had had an answer._

 _With an unbelieving laugh, I stepped away from him, "Okay, Hotshot, neither of us are drunk enough to make that happen."_

 _That smirk!_

 _That mocking line of perfectly shaped, white teeth, "Would you like a drink, then?"_

 _I opened my mouth to answer, when a deep laugh bellowed behind me._

 _I turned toward the others, shaken from whatever trance those blue orbs had compelled me into._

 _Like being hit with cold water, I suddenly became aware of the party around me again._

 _And the group, watching us with amused expressions._

 _I pursed her lips, looking back at Damon, "You know what? Drinks are a great idea. But_ we'll _go get them."_

 _I walked away then, grabbing Lexi's arm, and led us both into the throng of dancers, Damon's face disappearing among the crowd._

* * *

That night had started a change of events that would eventually ruin my life.

The boys had gotten to have a little normality, while the older wolves controlled Pack duties, and it had seemed almost normal.

Lexi, as it turned out, had met Stefan in grade school, and the two were good friends, up until graduating Whitmore, of course, when my old roommate had taken off to who knew where to start a life.

The other guys had stepped up to Pack duty, and I had never made it to graduation.

At least, not then.

* * *

Damon had eventually won me over, or, well, my body's attraction to his had.

But once we had gotten out of the bedroom, it had only taken a few dates for me to realize I was falling for him.

And he fell just as hard.

We were happy together, despite the fact that we bantered a lot, or that didn't know his secret.

I wish I had never found out.

That he'd never brought me home to meet Alaric.

Because when you hang out with dogs...

But nothing could change the past now.

I was home, in Mystic Falls, and tomorrow, the rest of the Pack would be here.

All I could do now was try to get some rest.

* * *

 **So, whatcha think?**

 **The next chapter is one of my absolute favorites so far, and you get to meet the Pack! :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming, and I'll do the same ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing!**

 **They are seriously making my day! Lol**

 **This chapter is my favorite so far, and I hope ya'll enjoy too!**

* * *

I didn't remember falling asleep, but at some point, sunlight slipped through the curtains of my canopy bed, and I realized that it must be morning.

I peeked my eyes opened as a familiar scent filled my nose.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," a voice teased.

I looked over my shoulder to find Mason, a shirtless Mason, laying out on the bed next to me.

I smiled, rolling onto my back, "What are you doing?"

"I'm here to waking you up," he grinned, his eyes trailing down my sheet covered body, "And to tell you that you look... _amaaazing_."

I smirked, "I look the same, Mase."

He laughed, "The benefit of prolonged youth. See, it's not all bad."

"Yeah," I noted, "But that just means that when we're old, we're old for that much longer."

He shot me a look, "Just take the compliment."

I rose a brow, challengingly, "And if I don't?"

He winked, flirtingly, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

I hid my scoff with a laugh, "Wouldn't you like to _try_?"

He smirked, "Too bad we can't go for a run. Blow off some steam."

I nodded, "Yeah, no kidding. But there were hunters on the land last night. Probably not safe."

Some clanking sounded from downstairs, followed by a whoop.

I smiled, despite myself, "Sounds like breakfast is being served."

He nodded, "Dad's been at the grill all morning. We should probably get down there before Stefan and Tyler eat all the good bacon.

I groaned at the thought of moving, and pulled the blanket up further.

" _Ooor_ ," Mason smiled, "I could just stay up here, in bed with you, all day."

I narrowed my eyes playfully, "Nice try, but no dice."

I freed a hand to shove him to the edge of the bed, "Now, run along, little pup. I have to get dressed."

He got to his feet, but stared back at me, indignantly, " _Little pup_?"

He said the words scornfully.

I giggled, nodding.

He scoffed, "Please. You've seen the bone I can bury."

With a roll of my eyes, I ushered him on, and got up to close the door behind him.

The noise from downstairs still wafted through though, and I had a feeling that this morning would be interesting.

* * *

I dressed in a hurry, throwing on some simple jeans and a ruffled white spaghetti strapped shirt.

I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail, and gave myself a once over, before picking up my phone from where it had been charging on the night stand.

Since I had a minute to spare, and everyone would be too busy downstairs to listen, I decided to call Matt.

He answered on the second ring.

"Elena?"

"Hey," I smiled.

Hearing his voice grounded me a little.

Reminded me that I did, in fact, have a life outside the Pack.

"I'm glad you called," he said, "How's your cousin?"

 _Cousin_?

Oh. Right, my cover story.

"Uh, we don't really know yet," I thought up a good excuse, "She is stable, but still in a coma."

"Are you at the hospital?" Matt asked, genuinely concerned.

"No, I'm staying at the house with some other family to watch the kids. It's been pretty crazy. I just wanted to call you, real quick, and check up."

He was smiling, "Thanks babe. It's all good here, though. I'm just about to head to work. I hope your cousin pulls through."

I sighed, "Yeah, me too. Look, I gotta go, but I'll text you later?"

"Sounds good," he noted, "I miss you."

I smiled, "You too."

I hung up and slipped my phone into my pocket.

Just get through today, I told myself.

Everything will be fine.

* * *

I opened my door to go downstairs and froze. Damon was waiting for me, his expression expectant.

His eyes roamed over me.

"You're gonna hunt a Mutt in those clothes?" He rose a brow.

"Are you admitting that there's a Mutt to hunt?" I shot back.

He didn't answer my question, choosing instead, to continue his, "Or maybe you're leaving."

I eyed him, "You know, you can drop the guard dog act. I'm not going anywhere until after Alaric's meeting."

"No," Damon reasoned, "You're just trying to get this over with as fast as possible so you can take off."

That confirmed that he'd heard me on the phone.

"Great," I muttered, walking past him, "So now you're eavesdropping."

He caught my arm, stopping me, "I didn't hear anything."

"Not for lack of trying," I pointed out, yanking my arm from his grasp.

"Why?" He pressed, " _Was_ there something to hear?"

I swallowed.

No way was I having the boyfriend conversation with him.

"I have people in my life that like to know where I am," I told him, instead, "That's not a crime."

His head tilted to the side, "People? Or person?"

He'd definitely heard Matt's voice.

I rolled my eyes, "What does it matter? It's not as if you care."

I moved to walk away again, but for a second time, his hand stopped me.

I glared at him.

"You never called," he accused, "In the note you left, you said you'd call home. You didn't."

I held his gaze, "Yeah, I did."

I remembered my fifteen minute conversation with Alaric, after I'd left.

"I just didn't call _you_."

Damon stepped closer to me, ignoring my jibe.

"Every day, for the past year, I've fought the urge to come find you," he told me, his voice quiet, "To hunt you down...just to see you..."

"And yet, you stayed away," I reminded him.

"I had no choice," he insisted, "I was under orders from Alaric."

Like that was an excuse.

My eyes narrowed, "Right. And _you_ wouldn't disobey."

He flinched, and I smirked at the fact that my sarcasm had hit a mark, "It's not in your _nature_."

His expression hardened, "You think you know my nature?"

I didn't answer.

Just turned, and walked toward the stairs.

* * *

I was so distracted by my moment with Damon, I forgot to prepare myself for the reunion.

Walking into the dining room, all heads turned.

"Well, I'll be damned," Stefan grinned, reaching me first, and pulled me into a crushing hug, "Bout time you got your ass back here!"

I laughed as he twirled me, before sitting me back on my feet.

I was pulled into Tyler's arms then, "Welcome home."

I hugged him back, and thanked him, as Mason, who was finally able to properly greet me, crossed the room easily.

"You were gone too long, little sister. Much too long."

Lifting me up, he kissed me.

Whatever his greeting, the kiss was definitely not fraternal, but a deep kiss that left me gasping.

Anyone else would have gotten smacked for it, but anyone else wouldn't have kissed with half of Mason's expertise, so I overlooked the indiscretion.

It's just who he was.

"Well, just make yourself at home," Damon drawled from the doorway he'd appeared in.

Mason turned to Damon and grinned, as George Lockwood, Mason and Tyler's father, pulled me into his arms.

"Good to see you, sweetheart."

I smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

Alaric was at the head of the table, watching our interactions with a pleased curve to his lips.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Fine," I assured him, sitting down in one of the chairs, "Where's Enzo?"

"He called earlier," Stefan spoke, also taking a seat, "He got caught up in baggage claim, but he should be here in a few hours."

Alaric nodded, eyes shifting to the paper he held in his hands, and I began to fill my plate from the feast laid out.

One good thing about being home, the food.

Damon, who had moved next to me, reached over my shoulder, snatched a hunk of ham, and downed it in one gulp.

When I glared at him, he gave me a disarming "just trying to help" shrug.  
"Keep your fingers off her plate," Alaric said without looking up. "Yours is over there. There's enough for everyone."  
Tyler was first to reach for a dish, to fill it. When Mason went to follow, Damon grabbed his arm.

He didn't say a word, but he didn't need to.

Mason nodded and started to fill two plates while Damon took the seat beside me.  
"Bully," I muttered.  
He lifted his brows, blue eyes flashing innocently.

His fingers darted out to snag another piece of ham off my plate.

Grabbing my fork, I stabbed the back of his hand hard enough to make him yelp.

Ric sipped his coffee and ignored us.

* * *

Once everyone had a plate of food in front of them, we all turned to Alaric.

As humans, this ritual didn't matter quite as much, but was still something we did naturally, through instinct.

Whether fresh kill, or full breakfast trimmings, the Alpha eats first.

Ric forked a big bite of his pancakes, then nodded to the rest of us.

We dug in.

There wasn't a lot of talking right away, each of us too busy eating, but once the bigger portion of the meal was gone, the conversation began to flow.

"So I see you took those red streaks from your hair," George noted.

I blushed a little, "Well, when you want a grown up job, you've gotta dress like one."

"And is this "grown up job" the reason you couldn't visit?" Stefan shot with a wink.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I liked the red," Damon said from next to me, "It suited you."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't recall asking for your opinion."

"Enough," Alaric stated, calling attention, before our argument could escalate, "We are mostly all here now. When Lorenzo arrives, I'll hold the Meeting, and we'll discuss my plans. But I don't mind telling you all now, that are we are dealing with a Mutt," his tone was heavy, "There have been two girls murdered this week, the latest was found on the property edge. And whatever Mutt is responsible has a scent that is unfamiliar to me."

Alaric's gaze found mine, "You've dealt with the Mutts in the past. I was hoping that perhaps you would recognize it. I may have you and Damon to go to the east side of the property's edge, later. The scent was strong there yesterday. You can see if you know it."

I nodded.

Tracking, I could do.

Tracking was simple, and I did have the best nose of the group.

If I hurried and found this thing, I could go home.

"We can go after breakfast," I told him, but Ric shook his head, "It's too risky to go during the day, especially with the hunting parties looking for a wild dog to blame for these killings. You will go this evening."

I wanted to argue back.

There was no need to wait.

I could track the Mutt without even making the Change, but I didn't say anything.

Enzo wouldn't be here until later anyway, and Alaric wouldn't strategize without the entire Pack.

Especially if he didn't know the threat.

* * *

This is what made Alaric a good leader.

He wasn't ruled by human emotions, or wolf instinct.

He had the perfect balance and self-discipline that allowed him to think rationally.

And he loved us.

Each and every one of us.

And we respected him as our Alpha.

Once Giuseppe had been killed, back before I'd joined the pack, there had been no question as to who would take his place.

Anyone was free to challenge Alaric for the title off Alpha, of course, but we all understood that the Pack was safest under his dictation.

Besides, the only one in the Pack that could actually win a fight against him would be Damon.

And Damon would sooner chew off his own arm than attack the man who had taken him in, raised him, and ultimately saved his life.

* * *

"What do you want us to do in the mean time?" Mason asked.

"Just rest up," he told them, standing, "And get ready for this evening. Now, George, would you come with me to the study, please? There are some things I would like to go over."

George nodded, and also stood.

The two exited.

* * *

"So, do we need to let you rest up?" Stefan teased.

"Hey, go easy on her," Mason told him, with a grin, "She's been away for a long time."

I shot them both glares.

"I don't need to rest," I assured each of them, "And I don't need any of you to take it easy on me."

Stefan laughed, "Okay, then prove it. Outside. Ten minutes."

I smirked, "Fine."

* * *

We finished eating and I changed into clothes more appropriate for the tumble I knew was about to go down.

Tyler and Mason were standing on the back patio outside, when I got there, but Stefan wasn't.

I walked out as they smirked, and Stefan dropped from above me.

I used his momentary lapse in balance to gain the upper hand, and pounced him.

He dodged me, though, recovering, and shot his fist into my ribs.

I twisted around his body, kicking high enough that my foot connected with his skull, but he grabbed my leg, and yanked.

My back hit the ground, but I rolled into it, pulling him with me.

He pinned me for a moment, grinning.

"City life has made you soft, baby girl."

I ran my elbow into his knee, and he released me enough for me to flip us, so I straddled him.

He "ooofed", as I pinned his arms down, and used my feet to hold his legs.

"I stand corrected," he huffed, and I laughed, "Corrected, yes. Standing...not so much."

Chuckles from the sideline reached my ears as I hopped off of my opponent, and dusted my hands.

Mason came up beside me then.

"Impressive, but you're moves are a little stiff, slow."

I smirked, "Oh really?"

Acting fast, I attacked him, but he'd anticipated the move, and managed to grab my arm.

With a twist, he turned me so that my back was against his chest, and he locked an arm around my neck.

"Slow," he said again, and I smiled.

I'd missed rough housing with these guys, and it was hard to practice this kind of fighting anywhere else.

* * *

He kissed the side of my head and released me, just as Damon stepped up to join Stefan and Tyler on the patio.

"Well, well," Mason grinned, spotting him, "Damon Salvatore, spectating a fight? Now there's a first."

Damon smirked, "Not spectating. Assessing."

Mason dropped into a defensive stance, "Assessing the ass kicking I'm about to give you?"

Damon chuckled, "Now why would I want to humiliate my oldest friend?"

I shook my head at their banter.

"I'm gonna go shower."

"Wait," Mason stopped me, "Don't you want to see me destroy this guy?"

I considered that.

The possibilities of Mason actually winning were slim, but on the off chance...

"Yes, actually," I decided, "I do."

* * *

Damon seemed to recognize the challenge from me, as much as Mason, and smirked.

His hands shot to the hem of his shirt, and he pulled it off.

"Now you've done it," Stefan warned Mason with a laugh.

I stepped back as Damon jumped at Mason, tackling him to the ground.

They brawled around, and I went to stand by Stefan and Tyler.

"You next?" I teased Tyler, who shook his head, "Nah, I'm good, thanks."

I chuckled, and turned to watch the fight.

Something primal stirred in the pit of my stomach as I did.

Their muscles tensed and coiled with each move, evidence of power and sexualism.

I fought back my thoughts.

I'd watched these guys go at it enough times that it shouldn't have affected me anymore.

The fight didn't last long.

With a few moves and flips, Damon caught Mason's arm and forced him to his knees, locking his forearm around his neck, positioned to break it.

"Okay, okay," Mason laughed, giving up.

Damon smirked, and Mason sighed, "You couldn't let me win, just once in our lives?"

Damon's eyes shot to me, "Sorry. It's not in my _nature_."

I rolled my eyes at his remark, as he released Mason, and helped him to his feet.

"Just like when we were kids, huh?" He shot. "Not exactly," Stefan teased, walking over, "This time, you managed not to piss yourself."

Mason flipped him off, but we all laughed.

* * *

The four of them, Damon, Mason, Stefan, and Tyler, had grown up together.

Apparently, when they were younger, and Damon had first been brought to Mystic Falls, Alaric had gotten George to bring his sons over.

Stefan had always enjoyed playing with Tyler, and Mason was about Damon's age.

But Damon had had issues relating to other humans, still more wolf than boy, and upon meeting Mason, had attacked him, and pinned him down.

Mason had wet himself in fear.

Damon had released him, deeming him unworthy prey, but soon found other uses for him.

Like target practice, a punching bag, an errand boy, and a devoted follower.

He had eventually forced Tyler into the same roll, only leaving Stefan alone through some recognition of familial relations.

As they'd gotten older, and the other boys made the First Change, Damon had eased on them, as he had with Enzo, when he'd joined them.

Now they were more like brothers, sons of the same Pack.

* * *

I smiled, thinking back on what Lexi had told me, years ago, when I asked why she called them the Sons of Mystic.

At the time, it had sounded like a boy band.

She'd told me that they'd earned the name in high school, their bond recognizable to even humans, and their sense of entitlement.

No one really _knew_ them.

But they knew enough.

They knew that these were the rich boys, old money, that lived in the big house, on the private property, on the edge of the forest.

They knew that they kept to themselves, but that they were closer than brothers, and that their families had been here forever.

Truly, the sons of Mystic.

I thought back to my own Change.

Now, Mystic had a daughter.

* * *

The guys roughed around a little more, before Tyler announced that we should probably move inside and at least refamiliarize ourselves with the known Mutts, just in case one of them was somehow involved.

With nothing else to do, we all agreed, and began shuffling back to the house.

Damon's gaze lingered on me, as if he wanted to say something.

I moved on before he could.

* * *

 **There :)**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a little shorter.**

 **Also I am working on the new chapter for Do you Believe in Angels.**

 **It's just been a crazy few weeks.**

 **I'll post as often as I can!**

 **Thanks :)**

* * *

Downstairs, the Salvatore's basement, was a wide room, that we were all now gathered in.

Besides an enormous reinforced cage, it contained every hidden secret, every in depth detail of the history of our existence.

As the head of our species, the Pack was intrusted with the safekeeping of those records.

Before I'd left, I'd spent hours down here, reading, reviewing, cataloging.

It was nice to see that my system had remained undisturbed.

Damon had also spent a good amount of time here, in the past.

Though usually it was because he was interrogating, or torturing, a Mutt in the cage, not for research purposes.

The file containing the recent information on the current Mutts had already been brought out and laid open on the table.

* * *

"Any one of these guys could be the one behind these killings," Stefan noted.

"But how do we determine which one?" Tyler wondered aloud.

"Easy," I answered, and their eyes shifted to me, "Which of the Mutts is the most pissed at Damon right now?"

"Besides you?" Mason shot with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "What about Klaus? Damon killed his brother Finn a few years ago."

"He came at Alaric," Damon growled.

"No one's judging," Stefan insisted, keeping the peace, "He's a likely candidate, but Alaric would have recognized his scent. Besides, if that's his motive, we'd have to assume Elijah and Kol are suspects as well."

I shifted uncomfortably.

Kol was a spoiled brat, but of all the Mutts, Elijah was the only one I held any respect for. And he wasn't behind this.

"No," I shook my head, "Kol, maybe, but Elijah isn't stupid enough to kill this close to Pack land."

"Well some Mutt is," Damon crossed his arms, "And any of them have motive."

"Kol, or even Marcellus, could kill easily enough, but they aren't amateurs. They know the repercussions," Stefan added, "I don't believe they'd risk the retribution."

I looked at the pictures in the file, each only a few years old.

"There's Kai Parker," I noted, "Or Markos, though neither of them ever stirred up much trouble."

"Maybe it's not a Mutt," Tyler reasoned.

We all looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"There are other packs out there," Tyler noted, "Smaller, allied with us, and keep their noses clean. But if one of the sons has recently come of age, maybe he didn't want to listen to daddy's rules, and came to challenge them."

"Possible," I allowed, "But unlikely. The other packs know better than to let their children challenge The Pack. They would have warned us."

"Still not a bad thing to look into," Stefan clapped Tyler's shoulder, before looking at me, "You want to dig up the bloodline charts? No one else seems to be able to find a damn thing down here."

I nodded.

* * *

A few hours, and much speculation later, we'd decided to stop researching.

There was nothing more we could do downstairs anyway, so we all went up top, to grab some food and prepare for the night ahead.

Mason and Tyler joined their father and Alaric in the study, to tell them our theories, while I followed the Salvatore's up the stairs.

Somehow, we all ended up in Damon's room. "So where have you been keeping busy?" I teased Stefan, as Damon walked off to his bathroom.

The younger Salvatore was never too far from the Pack, but he did like to travel.

"Been spending a few weeks up with a pack in Monterey," he told me, "Mostly hunting and sparring with some of the guys."

"Yet, I still kicked your ass earlier," I noted.

He smirked, "Then tell me what you've been doing in New York?"

"What, for sport?"

He shrugged, "We'll start there."

I blushed a little, "Running, mostly, the gym...and tennis."

He scoffed.

"What? It's a good workout!" I defended.

He shook his head, then, faster than I expected, picked me up and threw me onto the bed.

He jumped next to me then, and sprawled out.

It's lucky Damon's mattress was so enormous.

"Looking forward to tonight?" Stefan asked, running his fingers from my belly in lazy strokes, each one climbing higher.

He was almost as bad as Mason when it came to the flirting.

I slapped his hand back down to my stomach.

"We aren't supposed to have fun," I told him, "This is a serious matter, and it requires a serious attitude."

A spout of laughter sounded from the bathroom.

Damon came out, wiping his hands on a towel.

"You can almost say that with a straight face, kitten. I'm impressed."

I rolled my eyes and said nothing.

He thudded down beside me, making the bedsprings groan as it took the weight of all three of us.

"Come on," he nudged me, "Admit it. You're looking forward to it."

I shrugged.

"Liar," he smirked, "You are. I mean, it's an officially sanctioned Mutt hunt! And even if it wasn't, how often do we get to run in town?"

Damon's eyes glinted with excitement.

He reached down to stroke the inside of my forearm and I shivered.

Nervous anticipation twirled in my stomach.

Turning his head to the side, he looked out the window at the upcoming night.

His fingertips tickled against the inside of my elbow, almost absentmindedly.

My gaze swept over his face, taking in the line of his jaw, the tendons on his neck, the dark shadow on his unshaven skin, and the curve of his lips.

Heat started in the pit of my stomach and radiated down, the way it always did when I let my guard slip around this man.

He turned his head back to face me.

His pupils were dilated and I could smell his excitement.

"It's almost time."

"We still have to wait for Enzo," Stefan reminded him, and I gave a start.

In all honesty, I'd almost forgotten that Stefan was even laying on the other side of me.

That's what I get for giving Damon so much of my attention.

I shook my head, and sat up.

"Right, well, I'm going to go downstairs and see if Ric knows what time he's supposed to arrive."

Neither of them protested, so I left the room.

* * *

However, I paused further down the hallway, not quite ready to join the others yet.

I stared out the window at the top of the staircase.

It overlooked the side of the house, and the woods that lay beyond.

The moon's light reflected off the leaves, illuminating the scene.

My heart gave a small ache for the life I'd left behind here.

My Pack, my family...the freedom.

Everything I'd given up in an effort to be normal.

I sighed, bringing my hand up to touch the glass as I looked up at the moon.

How many nights had I fallen asleep out in that forest?

Woken up to half a dozen naked male bodies circled around me, not the worst part of being a werewolf.

Our arms and legs would be entangled, offhand jibes thrown at one another, each of the guys special to me in their own way, and I never felt out of place among them.

That sense of belonging was something I knew I'd never truly find in New York.

But I had to at least try.

* * *

The sound of the front door opening called my thoughts back to the present.

A smile broke out across my face as a voice called out, "Anyone home?"

Enzo had finally arrived!

I rushed down the stairs, finding him at the base, in the foyer.

"Enzo!" I cried.

He turned, just in time to catch me as a flew into his arms.

He squeezed me tightly, "Hello there, Gorgeous."

I pulled away, "You finally made it!"

"Yes, the bloody idiots lost my bags in customs, then I had to do a round about and pay a fee for- well, it doesn't matter. I'm here now."

I smiled, hugging him again.

The others had entered the foyer now, and I released him so he could greet them.

There was a quick round of scuffs, shoulder brushes, mock punches, and gropes of laughter before they were finished.

It was a wonder we weren't all bruised all the time.

Alaric allowed the rough introductions with a patient smile.

Finally, Enzo stuck out a hand to him, and they shook.

"Good to see you again," Ric offered.

"Good to be home," Enzo grinned, "Though getting to keep this one company on occasion was well worth it."

He ruffled my hair playfully.

Alaric chuckled," Well, now that we are all here, we can discuss tonight's agenda. Let's move into the library."

Everyone followed obediently, filing out of the foyer.

* * *

A hand caught my waist as I turned to follow.

I looked up, to see Damon smirking.

"What?"

A full blown grin.

"We get to hunt."

I couldn't help but smile back.

 _Hunt_.

Such a beautiful word.

* * *

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Got another chapter done!**

 **I promise I will update Do you Believe in Angels as soon as I finish the chapter for it.**

 **It's been a little complex to write, but I'm trying!**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy this in the mean time!**

* * *

The plan was simple.

Alaric and George were going to stay at the Boarding house, just in case the wolf we were after was waiting for an opportunity like this to attack there.

Tyler, Mason, and Enzo would scour the west side of the town, working inland.

Damon, Stefan, and myself would follow southeast, working up until we met back on Pack territory.

I walked with the Salvatore's to the property edge.

"This should be close enough," Stefan noted, and began removing his shirt.

Damon did the same, and I sighed.

Of course they would want to Change immediately.

* * *

I excused myself, and walked a couple feet away to do my own Change.

Like I've said, it is a private thing that one would rather not have witnessed.

The rest of the Pack felt the same, excluding Damon, of course.

He didn't give a shit about anything that the rest of us would consider personal.

Hell, most of the locks at the Manor, bathrooms included, had been broken for years because they'd hindered him.

He just didn't understand why completely natural things should be hidden.

None of us really contested the fact.

Some things just weren't worth fighting Damon's nature for.

We did, however, draw the line at Changing.

* * *

Some pained cries and a little agony later, the three of us emerged at the edge of the trees.

The golden furred wolf that was Stefan, let out an excited bark.

Damon growled at him, reminding him that we were instructed to keep a low profile.

The town's people were looking for a dog to blame the deaths on.

Heaven forbid they spot one of us.

I took off toward the east, knowing that the guys would find their own route.

Separating would cover more ground.

I kept my nose in the air, picking up on everything that Mystic Falls had to offer in this late hour.

But no Mutt smell, at least not yet.

The air was also cleared of the scent of gunpowder, which could only be good for us.

I sped up, cutting more inland.

* * *

A few miles into town, I caught a whiff of something suspicious.

Not human, but faint.

I followed it another mile in, keeping to the shadows, even with the night to cloak me, until I reached an alleyway.

The scent was strong here, but not fresh.

I ran it through my internal data base.

It didn't match any of the Mutts I knew.

I sniffed again.

Strange, but the smell was almost...new.

As if the Mutt had recently turned.

I let my nose lead me, aware that I was entering the crappy part of town.

The scent seemed to lead to a shabby little apartment.

The Mutt had an apartment?

I wondered if he was even in at the moment.

His trail wasn't recent, but it wasn't old either. I stayed hidden, surveying my options.

* * *

Caught up in the idea of the Mutt, I didn't realize someone had come up next to me.

A hand stroked my head, and I bared my teeth, releasing a snarl.

Damon stood there, naked in human form, smirking.

I growled again for good measure.

His smile faltered and he pulled his hand away.

"I'll be inside," he told me, leaving me to my privacy.

I Changed quickly, and followed him to the apartment.

He'd already scoped the place when I walked in.

The Mutt wasn't there.

Which gave me nothing else to worry about as I marched over to the source of my endless mood swings.

"Don't ever pet me like that again!" I snarled at him.

Damon rose a brow, but didn't comment.

I took a breath, "How did you even find me so fast?"

"I followed you," he admitted.

Just as I was about to lash into his overprotective ass, he held his hands up.

"For my own sake, kitten. You have a better sense of smell. You'd know if the hunters were heading this way before I could."

It sounded like an excuse, but I let it slide.

Instead, I did my own survey of the space.

"It smells like death in here," I muttered, as Stefan walked in.

"Either of you recognize the scent?" He asked.

Damon and I both shook our heads.

"I'm thinking he's newly turned," I offered, "Or still young."

"Tyler's theory could be correct," Stefan reasoned, "A young born wolf. Knows enough about us to start trouble, but obviously daddy didn't tell him the bedtime stories about Damon."

I considered it, "Maybe. Look for anything that might identify his lineage. And we need to be sure that this wolf is the killer."

The three of us set to work, coming up with mostly nothing.

* * *

Though, after a moment, Damon called our attention.

"This is definitely the murderer," he noted, having reached under the bed, and drug something out.

As he handed it to me, I steeled.

It was hair, still attached to a piece of scalp.

I swallowed, as Stefan walked over.

"A trophy," he guessed.

Damon nodded, "Explains why it smells like death in here. There's two more down there. Three victims."

He dismissed this, and continued his search.

Stefan took the hair from my hand, which was now trembling.

Damon was better at this.

He could disconnect himself from the human's life.

A dead woman's scalp meant as much to him as a dead rodent on the side of the road would.

I however, felt like vomiting.

Those poor women.

* * *

"There's nothing else here," Damon concluded, "And the Mutt won't come back if he catches our scent. We should head out."

Stefan and I nodded.

Damon's eyes raked over my naked torso,"We'll Change outside," he offered.

I froze, "Change?"

"You don't expect us to walk back, do you?" He teased, "Come on."

"Right," I swallowed.

"What's wrong, kitten?" Damon asked, noting my hesitance.

"Nothing," I assured them, "I'm fine. I'll meet you outside."

They nodded at me, and left.

I took another settling breath.

I could do this.

* * *

I did Change.

And it only took me twenty minutes to do so.

I whined as I pushed myself up, and exited the apartment.

Stefan was gone, but Damon's large, black form was lying on the ground, waiting for me.

When I came closer, he nudged me with his muzzle, licking my snout.

I shook out my fur, and motioned with my head, letting him know that I was fine, and we should leave.

We started off, running back through the alley.

Damon jumped ahead, and I let him, but after a moment, he turned, tackling me.

I nipped at him.

Now was not the time to be playing!

Coming around the corner of the alley, I lunged him, but he ducked, and I landed on the other side of him, in the alley over.

My fall was broken by some garbage cans, and Damon barked his laughter as I stood, shaking off.

I growled in his direction, but suddenly, he stiffened.

I realized, too late, that I wasn't alone in the alley.

My path was blocked, as two boys had stepped around the building.

I froze, so did they.

Damnit. They'd spotted me.

* * *

Damon slunk back in the shadows, out of sight, but watched them steadily.

For a moment, they didn't move, and I prayed their natural fear of me would send them running.

They were young, after all, late teens.

"Holy shit!" One gasped.

"That's the dog!" The other one pointed, "Those women, on the news!"

"What do we do?!"

I whined, lowering my ears in a way I hoped was nonthreatening.

One of them reached toward the trash I'd knocked over, and lifted something.

A bottle.

He shattered the end of it on the ground, by his feet, and held it out toward me.

Idiots.

"There's a bounty for its head!" The one with the bottle exclaimed, "Nearly two thousand dollars!"

"I don't know, man," his partner backed slightly.

I growled lowly.

They couldn't see Damon, but I could.

He was on his haunches, ready to pounce.

To kill the "worthless human" for my safety.

I couldn't let that happen.

I let out a snarl, and the boy did hesitate.

But with new determination, he shot toward me.

Damon lunged forward, and so did I, to stop him.

Our bodies collided, missing the boy by inches.

A sharp pain ran down my front leg, from the collision.

Damon was a much bigger wolf than I was.

* * *

The boys seemed to realize how little a chance they stood against the two of us together, and took off running.

I nudged Damon toward the woods, and we sprinted off, soon too deep in the thicket to be seen by humans.

My leg protested, but I pushed on.

We didn't stop until we reached Pack territory.

* * *

 **I think ya'll will really like the next chapter! ;)**

 **It's a lot longer, and more M rated lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter will explain a lot!**

 **Finally lol.**

* * *

The others were already back, by the time we arrived.

Damon and I Changed quickly, having stopped to grab our clothes, from where we'd left them at the property line.

We hurried inside.

Alaric met us in the foyer.

"Stefan told me that you located the Mutt."

"Yes," I nodded, "We did, but he-"

Alaric held up his hand, "No one was hurt, and you didn't see him. The rest can wait until tomorrow, with the others."

Damon and I nodded.

"Good. Now sleep well. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

He left us then, and we gave each other a look, before walking up the stairs.

Damon followed me into my room.

Usually, I'd fight him on it, but right now, I didn't care.

I sat on the bed and rolled my shoulder.

It was probably bruised, but nothing felt broken or out of place.

And as werewolves, we healed fast.

By morning, I'd be good as new.

"You okay?" Damon asked, stepping closer to me.

I shot off the bed, "I'm fine. But Ric was right, we should probably get some sleep, so..."

I tried to usher him towards the door.

However, he wasn't having it.

"What was with you? Back at the Mutt's place? You took forever to Change."

I held his gaze.

"If it were up to me, I wouldn't Change at all."

His eyes narrowed in concern, "Twice in one day was too much for you?"

I set my jaw.

This was really none of his business.

So what if Changing had gotten a little harder since I'd left?

In New York, I only changed out of necessity, sneaking off late in the night.

I hated it.

The constant reminder that I wasn't the normal human I was pretending to be.

Of course, Damon would only scold me for fighting my nature.

Like he was so perfect.

Which brought me back to my earlier issue.

"My Changing isn't your concern," I told him, "But while we're on the topic, what in the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

My voice came out like venom, "You _pet_ me."

Damon stepped closer, his frame trapping me between him and the wall, next to the door I'd been trying to run him out of.

"You let me," he countered.

I huffed, "You're lucky you still have your hand. Touch me like that again, and I'll leave you with a bloody stub."

He smirked, "I don't doubt it."

"Good."

He chuckled and the sound pooled my stomach.

He was so close, and my frustration, mixed with that smell of his, dark spice and leather, with a hint of whiskey, was intoxicating me.

His gaze held me in place, as it always had, the intensity overwhelming.

His breath quickened, and I knew he felt it to.

* * *

A knock at the door broke our concentration.

Mason strode in, oblivious to the eye fuck session he'd interrupted.

"Stefan tells me you guys found the Mutt."

Damon's jaw snapped in annoyance, but I ignored him, pushing by, to face Mason.

"Yeah, his apartment, anyway."

"Nice," Mason praised, "We didn't find much. An old trail going through the bar area, but nothing else."

"It's probably his hunting grounds," Damon decided, "We can check it out tomorrow."

Mason nodded, moving to stand by me.

"In the meantime, who's up for a game of poker? The others turned me down."

"Sure," Damon agreed easily.

I groaned, "Not tonight. We need to get some sleep before tomorrow."

I was ignored.

"Stakes?" Mason asked Damon.

"Whatever you want."

"The usual," Mason smirked, "It's been a long time since you've let anyone else take a Mutt down."

Damon smirked, "How about it, kitten? Play. If you win, you can take down the Mutt tomorrow."

I considered it.

Thought of those three girls.

They deserved justice, didn't they?

Damon knew I wouldn't refuse.

He smirked, knowing he'd won, and announced that he was going to go grab a drink from his room, before we started.

* * *

Mason stood from where he'd been resting on my bed, to get more comfortable.

He made a show of unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off, making sure I saw a good display of his muscles.

Undressing was like some damned mating ritual with these guys.

They seemed to think that the sight of a handsome face, muscular biceps, and a flat stomach would turn me into a helpless mass of hormones, willing to play their juvenile games.

It usually worked, but that wasn't the point.

"Whiskey and soda?" Damon called, entering the room with a handful of drink mixes.

"Perfect," Mason said.

Damon didn't bother asking what I wanted.

Mason pulled me to the bed, as Damon worked on our drinks.

He pulled the elastic tie from my hair and nipped playfully at my ear, warm breath smelling faintly of dinner.

I relaxed against him.

His lips moved from my ear, down my neck, nuzzling.

I twisted my face, pressing into his skin and inhaling the musky smell of him.

Not as woodsy as Damon, less wild.

The subtlety was appealing in its own way, though.

I moved to the hollow in his collarbone and felt his heartbeat leap.

Mason jumped.

I looked up to see Damon pressing a cold glass against his bare back.

Damon grabbed Mason's shoulder and yanked him off me.

"Go find the cards," he instructed.

"Where are they?" Mason asked, standing.

"Look for them," he growled lowly, "That'll keep you busy for a while."

Mason did as he was told, adhering to Damon's dominant personality.

He was challenged about as well as Alaric was.

In other words, he wasn't.

* * *

Damon sat down next to my legs and handed me a drink.

I took a sip.

Bourbon, straight.

He gulped his own, then leaned closer to me.

"Perfect night, wasn't it?"

"It could have been." I smiled up at him, "But you were there."

He smirked, "Which means it was only the beginning of a perfect night."

As he leaned over me, his fingers brushed against my thigh and slid over my hip.

The thick, demanding smell of him sent a slow burn radiating down from my stomach.

"You had fun," he said, "Admit it."

"Maybe. I mean between the scalp pieces and you petting me, how could I not have had a blast?"

He shook his head, "You don't always have to fight me, you know."

I smiled a little, "You act like you don't love it."

He ignored that.

"You know, there's a chance we won't find the Mutt tomorrow. You could end up being here a while."

He was fishing, we both knew it.

I answered him honestly, "Alaric wanted me to track down the Mutt. I did that. If we don't find him tomorrow, that's that."

His expression changed, "You'd just leave again?"

I sighed, "This isn't my home anymore."

He set his jaw, "So, tomorrow...that's your last day here."

I nodded, slowly, as Mason reentered the room.

"I've changed my mind," Damon stated suddenly.

I didn't like the sound of that.

"If I win, you come back to my room with me, Elena. If Mason wins, he gets the kill...and if you win...I'll let you leave without saying a thing," he added.

It seemed he knew just what to say to grab my interest.

An easy exit was too good to pass up.

So I agreed to play.

Damon won.

* * *

Stupidity, or maybe just dumb pride made me follow him to his bedroom, when we retired for the night.

He shut the door behind me, and I swallowed.

His room was the same as ever.

Large in size, with a roaring fire, and a king sized bed.

And lots of books, mixed among priceless artifacts and paintings.

I'd spent too many nights in here as it was.

Apparently, I never learned.

Damon came up behind me then, and I could feel his breath on my neck.

I could feel the heat pulsating off of him, could taste what he wanted in the air.

We'd done this dance enough times for me to read every little part perfectly.

"We can't," I whispered.

He walked around me.

But his focus on my body, not my words.

"Damon," I warned a little more clearly, "We can't do this."

Then his hands were on my hips, my back met a wall, and his mouth found mine.

He kissed me hard.

Deep.

And, as always, my attempt to fight him off was futile.

My willpower crumbled the second he touched me.

As he well knew it would.

* * *

A contented sigh slipped from him when I returned the kiss.

He picked me up and moved us to the bed, peeling his shirt as he did so.

I fell easily into the mattress.

Damon reconnected our lips, and his hands pinned mine above my head.

Within a second, I felt him reach towards something by the nightstand, then whatever it was, was being slipped around my wrists.

I pulled away.

"What are you doing?"

He sat up, smirking proudly.

I realized that my hands were bound, and tied to his headboard.

"Damon," I groaned.

"It'll be easier for you this way," he promised, pulling my jeans down my legs, dropping a kiss to my stomach.

Lifting back up, he let his lips brushed over mine, "You have no control. So you can't be expected to fight me off."

I began to argue, but his mouth latched to my neck and sucked hard.

I moaned, and Damon's hands came to the front of my shirt, ripping it open.

I arched into him, craving more of his touch, despite my mind's protest.

His mouth moved to my breast then, lapping at my nipple until it hardened.

I struggled against my binds.

Damon made quick work, tearing my panties clear off my body.

The scent of my arousal was strong, even to my own nose, and Damon seemed pleased.

There were some things you couldn't deny, no matter how much you wanted to.

And I couldn't hide the fact that I wanted him.

* * *

His hand teased it's way between my thighs.

He watched me struggle for a moment, then, with a smirk, pushed a finger into me.

"Can you still feel the thrill of tonight, kitten?" He purred against me.

I let my head fall back, and moaned.

"The rush of your blood, the call of the hunt? It feels good, doesn't it?"

He added another finger, stretching me deliciously.

"Damon," I panted, as my climax grew.

I was on the brink already, from just his fingers.

I fought my release, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

But just as I'd almost reached the breaking point, Damon pulled away.

The _wzzzz_ of a zipper filled the air, and a moment later, I felt the tip of him at my entrance.

"I won't force you, Elena," His voice was breathless with anticipation, "You'd like to pretend that I would, but you know I won't. All you have to do is tell me no. Tell me to stop. Tell me to untie you. I will."

His eyes met mine, "Just say it."

I willed the words to my lips, but nothing came out.

As much as I despised it, I would go through with this.

"I hate you," I whispered.

"Liar."

* * *

He thrust forward, sheathing himself completely.

I gasped at the intrusion, and Damon kissed me, untying my hands in the process.

I immediately gripped his shoulders, and held on as he swung his hips freely, pounding me against the mattress with each powerful surge.

My orgasm crashed hard.

He rode me through it, never relenting as I squeezed him.

His teeth pulled at my skin, my nails dug into his.

Our mouths teased at each other, as we were swept away in pleasure.

I didn't want to enjoy this.

I didn't want to feel this.

But it had been so long, and I'd missed him so much.

* * *

Once it was over, we layed still, wrapped in each other.

Damon told me he loved me.

That he always would.

Part of me believed him.

Just as part of me would always be connected to him.

I stared at his face in the dark, stroking his cheek with my fingertips, as he faded out of consciousness.

 _Damon_.

The man I'd once planned to spend the rest of my life with.

The one who broke my heart and ruined me, yet who I still couldn't shake, no matter how much I wanted to.

My demon lover.

Nearly a decade ago, I'd given him everything.

But it still wasn't enough.

"You bit me."

I choked out the words, knowing he was too far gone in the darkness to hear them.

* * *

 **Dun Dun.**

 **Sooo there's that lol.**

 **The next chapter will be mostly flashback, explaining the past better.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know sone of you had some questions, but this chapter is a bit of a flashback, and should help clear most of it up!**

 **If not, feel free to pm me!**

 **Also, some reviews have been left in Spanish, I know the basis of what you are saying, but my Spanish isn't very good! Sorry! But if you could review in English, I could better answer you!**

 **Thanks :)**

 **Xoxo**

* * *

Ten years ago, my life was changed.

The very essence of who I was, taken from me.

I had never expected the betrayal.

* * *

Damon drove us through the gate, parking a little further up the path.

He got out, and came around to open my door.

I, however, was focused on the enormous house in front of me.

Damon smirked at my expression, then pulled me out of the car, and took me into his arms.

He kissed me deeply, leaving me breathless when he pulled away.

I smiled, and he tucked a strand of my red streaked hair behind my ear.

"Don't be nervous," he told me, "We're gonna be fine."

I gave him a look, "Well, when you put it that way..."

He smirked, and I sighed, glancing up at the house again.

"I feel nervous," I admitted, "This is a big deal, bringing me home to your family...what if Alaric doesn't like me?"

"Impossible," Damon shot down the thought.

I bit my lip, "Fine, then I'll come clean. I've never met anyone's family before. I mean, not in this context. Not in the context of _This is someone that I love, who I want to spend the rest of my life with, and if you don't like me_ -"

"Kitten, stop," Damon chuckled, grabbing my face, "I've got you. Okay?"

I took a breath, allowing his deep blue eyes to swallow me.

Calm me.

I nodded, "Okay."

He gave me a quick kiss, "Okay."

* * *

He grabbed my bag from the backseat of the car, swinging it over his shoulder.

Then, he took my hand, and we walked up to the house.

It was beautiful.

A look crossed Damon's face as we came to the stone porch.

"So, don't freak out, but I didn't exactly tell Alaric we were coming, and-"

"What?"

I whirled on him, "Are you crazy? We can't just show up! He at least knows we're engaged right?"

Another look.

"Damon!"

My fiance chuckled, "Sorry. I was going to tell him, but everything just sort of happened, and the opportunity never arose."

I sighed, "Okay. But we aren't going to ambush him. You go in there and talk to him. I'll wait here."

"You sure?"

I nodded, and Damon kissed the side of my head, "I'll be right back."

He went up to the door and disappeared into it.

* * *

I took the moment alone to appreciate the property.

Damon had mentioned that his family had money.

But there was money, and there was _money_.

I shook my head.

It really was a beautiful place.

The yard stretched wide enough for it to seem like the house was in the middle of a football field, and trees surrounded every other inch of the property, which stretched over a couple miles, from my understanding.

Like a cottage in the fairytales I'd read as a child.

Or maybe "mansion" was more appropriate.

* * *

As I stared in awe, a rustling off to the left caught my attention.

My eyes darted to the woods edge, but I saw nothing.

However, an odd feeling crept over me.

Like I was being watched.

I shook my head at the ridiculous notion, it was probably just some animal.

There were a lot of trees out there, after all.

Damon reappeared before I could put too much thought into it.

"He's not here," he told me, "the coast is clear."

I smiled, and let Damon take my hand.

* * *

The inside of the house was even more impressive.

An enormous foyer, a winding staircase, a spacious living room with a wide fireplace.

"This is beautiful," I said in wonder, "I can't believe you grew up here."

Damon nodded, "My...adopted father brought me here, when I was a child. He passed away soon after though. Alaric basically raised me."

"That's right," I recalled, "Well, I think he did a pretty good job."

Damon smirked, as a voice interrupted.

"It was an effort to rival the seven labors of Hercules, all rolled into one."

I turned, spotting an aged, yet still relatively young, handsome man.

He wasn't exactly what I'd been expecting, but eluded a confidence that screamed "Head of the Household".

I smiled nervously, "I imagine that it was quite the challenge."

Damon intervened, "Elena, this is Alaric. Ric, this is Elena."

My stomach was tied in knots as Damon's father figure stared me over.

"You have a beautiful place," I offered.

Cliché, but honest, "Damon's description doesn't do it justice."

Alaric nodded, "We are quite fond of it. It's nice to meet you...though, I must apologize, I wasn't expecting guests."

He directed the last part at Damon, and the two seemed to share a silent conversation.

"I'll go grab us a drink," Alaric smiled kindly, "You may wait just over there, in the library...Damon, you will come assist me."

His tone demanded obedience.

Damon sighed, as Alaric left the room.

"He's upset," I bit my lip, "I can tell that he is...just, please, go make this better."

Damon smiled softly, "I will."

He gave me a quick kiss, then followed Alaric's exit.

* * *

I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but my curiosity won out.

My ears strained, but I could pick up bits of their conversation.

Mainly Alaric's slightly heated voice.

 _"You should have told me that you planned on having a guest."_

 _"You should not have brought her here."_

Damon's protest _, "I just thought-"_

 _"You thought wrong."_

 _"You wear a ring...are you married to this girl?"_

 _"Engaged."_

 _"I love her, Ric."_

 _"We don't get to love-"_

 _"We can leave. I'll take her to the city! We can-"_

 _"I'm afraid it won't be that simple, son."_

* * *

I didn't want to hear anymore, but I could tell that this wasn't going well, at all.

I'd never met the man, so this couldn't just be about me.

Then what _was_ going on?

I heard footsteps, and hurried over, into the library, where I was supposed to be waiting.

It was large, but looked more like an office.

Alaric entered the room, absent Damon.

Nerves hit me again, but I wanted to make a good impression.

Alaric handed me a glass of iced tea.

"Thank you...where's Damon?"

Alaric cleared his throat, "The neighbors, they uh, needed some help. I sent Damon over, but he'll join us shortly."

"Oh."

I didn't know if that was true or not, but at the very least, it could mean that Alaric wanted a moment to get to know me.

"I'm sorry that we didn't give you more of a heads up," I told him, "I'm sure this is a shock."

Alaric's eyes flitted to the ring on my hand.

"Not as surprising as Damon actually bringing someone home," he assured me, "The boy always did have a knack for keeping me on my toes, though."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I really do love him," I stated.

"I'm sure you do," Alaric nodded, "But tell me, have the two of you thought this through? Damon has often traveled. Now that your classes are over, things could change for you."

I shrugged, "None of that matters to me. I love him. I'll go wherever he goes."

Alaric didn't seem to have a comment for that, and silence fell.

I cleared my throat, and smiled brightly, changing the topic, "This place is incredible. Have you always lived here?"

"For a long time," he nodded

"Seems like it would be lonely, here by yourself, with Damon and Stefan away at school."

"You've met Stefan?" Alaric asked.

I nodded, "And their cousins. Mason, Tyler, even Enzo."

For whatever reason, Alaric didn't seem happy about that.

"It's certainly quieter with them gone," he told me, instead.

I nodded, "I think I would get scared, being up here by myself."

This amused him, "And what would there be to fear?"

I thought back to the feeling I had earlier, standing in the drive.

Like something was out there.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "But sometimes you look out into the woods...you may think you see things."

My words caused him to stiffen.

"What kind of things?"

That was an odd question.

"Just things. You know, imaginations."

* * *

He sat uneasily, but my attention was diverted by a far door being pushed open.

A large black dog slid into the room.

It was a big breed.

Husky, maybe, mixed with something else.

Perhaps German Shepherd?

It's shiny dark fur glinted in the fire light.

"What a beautiful dog," I exclaimed.

That called Alaric's attention, and he positively froze.

"Damon," he growled.

I was confused, "Did Damon let him out? It's okay, I don't mind."

The giant dog edged closer, keeping a wary eye on Alaric, who was as equally cautious of the dog.

But his tail wagged a little, and his ears were perked.

"He seems friendly," I commented, stretching a hand out.

The dog sniffed at me, his intelligent eyes a startling shade of blue.

"What breed is he?"

Alaric was tense, "Elena, pull your hand back, now."

I didn't understand why he was so worried.

The dog wasn't acting aggressive at all.

"He's alright," I assured Alaric.

"Damon," he said again, his tone harsh.

"Don't be mad at him," I smiled at the dog, "Even if Damon let him out, he seems like a big softy."

The dog was close enough for me to pet now.

So I reached out, and stroked his ear.

The animal leaned into my touch, whining happily, his mouth falling open.

I smiled, he was so soft.

"Hi there, beautiful," I stroked him, and he licked my arm.

Alaric stepped forward.

* * *

The next second was a blur.

Alaric grabbing the dog, the dog lurching forward, a sharp pain in my hand, and Alaric screaming for Damon, then all but threw the dog from the room.

I felt bad, and jumped to the dog's defense, "It's okay. He didn't mean it. It was just a playful little nip."

Alaric was on me, then, "Let me see your hand! Did he break the skin?!"

"It's okay," I insisted.

"Let me see your hand."

I gave it to him, flinching at the bleeding wound left by the dogs canines.

"I'll be fine," I promised, as Alaric's eyes widened in terror.

The door creaked, and Damon was there, naked.

I blinked, "Damon, what-"

Alaric spun around, "Out! Get the hell out, now!"

I was startled, but not as much as Damon.

"Ric, I just-"

"Out!"

"No, Elena's going to-"

"Either way, you've killed her," Alaric spat.

Damon grew desperate, "Alaric, please, don't make me-"

"Go!"

I stood up, "Wait, he doesn't need to leave."

"Elena," Alaric addressed, "You don't understand. I am so very sorry. Truly."

"But Damon didn't mean to-"

My vision blurred then, and I stumbled.

The pain in my hand increased.

"Maybe I should disinfect this," I brought my hand forward.

It was an angry red.

My vision blurred again.

I felt hot all over, and my stomach turned.

"I don't feel so good."

The last thing I remember was Damon and Alaric reaching for me as I collapsed.

* * *

Two days passed before I woke up, but they'd only felt like hours.

My vision was split, my head, disoriented.

And I hurt, all over.

Alaric was nearby, I could hear his voice, talking to me.

"Where am I?" I gasped out, realizing I was in some sort of cell.

Who were these people?!

"What's going on?" I croaked weakly, "Where's Damon?"

Alaric's voice was speaking again.

I had to concentrate to understand him.

"Damon bit you."

I shook my head, trying to climb to my feet.

I couldn't have heard that right.

"Where's Damon?" I demanded again.

"I sent him away," Alaric repeated, "He bit you."

I blinked, trying to clear my vision, "No, a dog bit me."

"Damon bit you," Alaric insisted, "He...he was the dog."

My brain tried to keep up with what he was saying.

"You're crazy," I accused.

I finally stood, and stumbled to the edge of the...cage?

"What did you do to me?" I gasped.

Alaric appeared in front of me, with a cup of water, "Drink this. You'll need it."

I didn't want to accept any favors until I had gotten some answers, but I was suddenly very thirsty.

I down the cup.

"Good girl," Alaric praised.

"What do you mean, Damon was the dog?" I asked this time, my voice clearer, "And why am I in a cage?"

"It's for your protection," Alaric promised, "I'm not lying to you, and I'm not crazy. That dog, was Damon. In his wolf form. He bit you. You're Changing."

That didn't sound good.

Or even believable.

"You're out of your fucking mind," I screeched.

"I wish," Alaric swallowed, as he lifted his hand, "Watch."

I did.

The hair on his arms lengthened, thickening, his fingers cracking before my very eyes, changing.

I screamed as a paw replaced his hand, and I fell to the ground.

"No, no, no," I whispered to myself.

This kind of things didn't happen.

Not in the real world.

Tears shot to my eyes.

"Elena, you have to listen to me," Alaric spoke, "We don't have much time. The pain you feel now will only get worse. Until it surpasses anything you've ever felt."

Even as he said it, his words came true.

The dull ache I'd felt rose from within, as if my veins were combusting.

My back arched, and I felt as if my spine had snapped in half.

I tore at my clothes, ripping them off of me, as the pain overwhelmed me.

Every bone in me lurched, every muscle ripped.

My skin was tearing apart.

I was dying, this is what dying was.

* * *

The pain forced me to my knees, and Alaric's voice reached me there.

He sounded resolved, as if he'd made up his mind to see me through this.

"Elena. Elena, listen! You _can't_ fight this. You can't fight the pain, it will _kill_ you! Let it take control. Let it change you. It will lead you to where you have to go. Do _not_ fight it!"

I tried to focus on his words, to obey them.

But my survival instincts were shooting up, demanding me to hold off this pain.

I fought to control that part of me.

I tried to relax, despite the fact that it felt as if every piece of my body was breaking.

It seemed endless.

Then the agony ripped higher, and I gave in.

I let it consume me, and tear me apart.

I screamed.

I collapsed.

Then suddenly, the pain was gone.

* * *

I took a few deep breaths, before attempting to move.

My body felt odd. Heavy.

My vision was different now, a whole array of strange colors, with pinpoint accuracy.

And I could hear everything.

A million sounds, from every direction.

One of them was my name.

"Elena?"

I turned to it.

Alaric was staring at me, eyes wide.

Shock, and awe were evident on his face.

"I don't believe it," he exhaled.

I tried to ask him what he meant.

My question came out as a disgruntled bark.

The shock of it cleared my mind.

I looked down.

Paws.

Quickly, I spun around.

Fur.

A tail.

A _fucking_ tail!

I was a wolf.

Everything he'd told me was true.

I grew lightheaded.

This time, I welcomed the blackness.

* * *

It was hours before I woke again.

The sun was gone, and I was human.

A naked, shivering human, but human none the less.

Damon stood where Alaric had been previously, on the other side of the cage.

I sat up, pulling the thin blanket from the cell's small cot with me.

"Elena," Damon called, seeing my movement.

His voice held an aching relief.

I blinked, "Damon..."

He stepped closer, grabbing a bar, "I'm so sorry, kitten. I can't even begin to explain."

"Explain why you _bit_ me?"

My voice was groggy, but the anger managed to be apparent.

"I loved you," I whispered, "I _trusted_ you."

I stood to my feet, painfully, my legs shaking.

"I know," he hung his head, "I had to."

I stepped toward him, and leaned my head against the bars.

He slipped his hand between them, to touch me.

I drew to the warmth of his body, "I'm so cold."

His brows furrowed, and, glancing back to make sure Alaric was gone, he pulled out a set of keys.

Within seconds, he was in the cage with me, pulling me into his arms.

Tears pricked my eyes as I fell into him.

"This is just a dream," I whispered, "Tell me is a dream."

He squeezed me tighter, "I'm sorry."

I soaked in the heat from his body, and as soon as my body relaxed, I felt that same twinge.

The molding of my skin, the crack in my spine.

I screamed.

"Elena!" Damon moved quickly, placing me on the cot, and brushing back my hair, "Breathe, just breathe. You have to let the Change happen."

"No," I whimpered, "It hurts! Please..."

My resistance was futile.

The Change completed again, and Damon had enough sense to get out of my reach.

And hour later, I'd collapsed, and felt the Change fade, as I became human again.

The pain was less, but my body was spent.

Damon waited until I was completely myself before reentering.

I didn't move from my place on the ground.

I couldn't, even if I wanted to.

Damon was talking to me, spouting words of holding on, and it'll get better, but I couldn't focus on them.

My body hurt all over.

I just wanted it to end.

"Please," I begged, "Just let me die."

His arms came around me, "Not a chance, kitten. Not a chance in hell."

Hell.

That was accurate.

* * *

I didn't see Damon again, after that day.

It had taken me weeks to learn to control the Change.

I hated it, hated Alaric, who tried to help me.

I fought against everything, refusing to comply with any instructions he gave.

The Changing, while getting easier, still hurt, and I was always stuck in that damn cage.

But a few escapes, and one close call later, I finally learned.

Nearly killing an innocent mother, out with her son, would do that to you.

I started listening to my Alpha.

I let him show me how to be the wolf, even in human form.

How to control myself, and my new instincts.

Once I had better acclimated, he let me out.

He introduced me to the Pack, well, those I hadn't already known, then gave me a room, and a new purpose.

I learned the histories, and became part of them myself.

The only female werewolf to ever exist.

The others thought it was awesome, of course, but did their best to help me adjust.

Everyone but Damon, anyway, who I discovered had been banished, for his actions against me.

At the time, I'd been grateful.

The man I loved had betrayed me, and all but signed my death sentence.

He'd known that no female had ever survived before me.

He'd taken that risk.

And he never could properly explain why.

Not that he needed to.

I had heard enough of the conversation that day to understand.

Alaric wasn't going to let me stay.

Humans couldn't know about wolves, after all.

He would have made me leave before I could find out the secret.

Damon had bit me, on the chance that I'd survive.

He'd bitten me, just so he could keep me.

After all, as a wolf, there would be no secret to hide.

It was a selfish, impulse act, against my will, that could have very well killed me.

At the very least, he could have told me, before taking away any chance I may have had at a normal life.

But he hadn't cared.

And I could never forgive him for it.

* * *

The Christmas following my First Change, Damon had called Alaric.

He made sure the Alpha pulled all the stops.

Damon knew how much I loved Christmas.

How much I'd missed it, since losing my parents.

Making sure the Pack went all out for the holiday was Damon's gift to me.

In return, I'd asked Alaric to lift the banishment for him.

* * *

Damon had returned, but things between us were never the same.

I shut my engagement ring up in a box and hidden it in my night stand, along with any chance at love in the future.

I couldn't let go of what Damon had done to me.

What he'd taken.

Of course, after a few runs, filled with adrenaline and instinct, we'd fallen into bed together.

That part was still the same, all hot passion and dancing the line between love and hate.

We used each other.

Sometimes, we were happy.

Weeks would pass when it was almost like before.

Me in his lap, the guy's wrestling around, Damon teaching me how to fight, hunting the disobedient Mutts down together.

Damn near being a couple.

And it worked, for a while.

But it never lasted.

He would always say something, or do something, to remind me that I was supposed to hate him.

We'd fight, and I'd leave.

Sometimes for a few days, sometimes a few weeks.

This last time, it had stretched into months, into a year.

If Alaric hadn't called, I don't know if I would have ever come back.

* * *

Even now, laying in Damon's arms, feeling better than I have in forever, I knew it wouldn't last.

It never did, and I hated it.

But he made the choice to gamble with my life, and now, it was just too late.

And for that, I hated him.

Almost as much as I still loved him.

* * *

 **Hope that answered everything!**

 **Thanks for reading, and please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. All of your reviews have been amazing! :)**

 **Over 100! I'm so excited.**

 **But there was one that made me feel like I needed to clarify something.**

 **The story is a sort of rewrite of Bitten.**

 **I've incorporated parts from the show and the books, but have also put my own spin on things.**

 **I loved Bitten and really got inspired to do a TVD version of it, and so far, you all seem to love it so that's great!**

 **But I'll say again, DISCLAIMER.**

 **I do not own ANY of the shows, or books, that I may reference to.**

 **Thanks for reading, and reviewing ya'll.**

 **It means a lot :)**

 **Xoxo**

* * *

Morning came quickly, bringing with it a dose of reality.

I woke up, naked, still tangle in Damon's arms, cursing myself.

I hadn't come back for this, for him.

And dabbling into our shared physical attraction was going to do nothing but cause more trouble in the long run.

I peeled myself away from him, careful not to wake him up in the process, and grabbed the remnants of my clothes from the floor.

Damon stirred a little, so I hurried to the door, slipping out into the hallway.

Only to find the entrance to my room blocked by Stefan and Enzo.

* * *

I paused as they turned, their eyes landing on me, and a blush colored my cheeks.

"Well, well," Stefan smirked, "Someone's doing the walk of shame."

With my obvious nudity and bedhead, it wasn't hard to guess what I'd been up to.

And if that wasn't enough, they would smell Damon on me.

There was no hiding it.

"Bite me," I growled.

"I thought Damon already took care of that," Stefan grinned.

I glared at him, "Fuck you."

"No, no, I'm pretty sure Damon's taken care of that too," he teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, shut up. And move. I need in my room."

"Easy, love," Enzo lifted his hands, "We were actually coming up to find you. Ric wants everyone downstairs."

I bit my lip, and looked down at my bare skin, "Do you mind if I change first?"

Stefan's eyes raked over me, "Kinda."

I rolled mine again, "Okay, the free show is over. Scurry along."

* * *

Unfortunately, before they could, Damon's bedroom door opened, catching everyone's attention.

He stepped out, unapologetically naked, hair ruffled, but eyes alert.

Stefan and Enzo both grinned.

I fought back a groan.

"Damon," Stefan called cheerily, "Did you have a nice night?"

I refused to meet my lover's gaze as it pierced the side of my head.

A cold lilt colored his voice, as he addressed his younger sibling, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Stefan was as shameless as his brother, "Oh you know, just...a nice night? Some cuddling, maybe some nuzzling..."

I was definitely red now.

It had been a while since I'd felt embarrassed over the nature of my relationship with Damon, but somehow, now, it felt different.

"Did you actually want something?" Damon asked, stepping closer, "Other than a beating?"

Stefan smirked, "Ric wants us all downstairs."

"Fine."

* * *

I used the moment to brush past both of the boys, to slip into my room.

They let me go, content with teasing Damon now.

"You know," I could hear Stefan's voice, "I don't mind it when Elena romps around the house naked, but come on now, put some clothes on. You're making Lorenzo here feel inadequate."

Enzo's offended grunt followed, "Don't displace your own insecurities onto me, mate."

"Displace?" Stefan laughed, "What are you, a shrink?"

"You're both idiots," Damon muttered, and I heard his door close again.

The sound was shortly followed by footsteps descending the stairs.

I let out a sigh of relief, and hurried to my shower.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I was scrubbed clean, dried, and in fresh clothes.

I brushed out my hair and placed my phone on the charger.

As the battery powered up, it buzzed with notifications.

A few messages from Caroline, work or gossip related, and a text from Matt, telling me how much he missed me.

I knew that I should probably call him.

But I couldn't.

Not yet.

Not after last night.

And it wasn't even because I felt guilty...quite the opposite, in fact.

I didn't feel _any_ guilt about sleeping with Damon.

I knew that I probably should.

Maybe if it was with anyone but him, I would.

But the chances of me actually cheating on Matt with anyone other than Damon were so unfathomable the point was moot.

I was loyal by nature, whether I wanted to be or not.

Yet what I had with Damon was so old, so complex, that sleeping with him couldn't be compared to normal sex.

It was giving in to something I felt so deeply, that all the anger and hurt and hate in the world couldn't stop me from going back to him

It was just a part of being here, in Mystic Falls.

Damon, the Pack and our territory, Changing, it was all so intertwined that I couldn't separate the strands.

Surrendering to one meant surrendering to all.

Giving myself to Damon wasn't betraying Matt, it was betraying myself.

And that terrified me.

The barrier between my two worlds was solidifying and I was on the wrong side.

* * *

I took a calming gulp of air, and exhaled slowly.

All I needed was to help with the hunt today, then I was free.

I could go back to New York, back to my life there, and forget my entire visit.

I'd done as Alaric had asked.

Hell, I'd probably already stayed longer than he'd expected.

Certainly longer than I had expected of myself.

And it wasn't because I didn't feel at home here.

That I didn't love my Pack, or the running free, or the falling asleep in Damon's arms.

It was just the matter of who I was, and who I wanted to be.

Werewolves killed.

Willingly or not, sometimes it was a necessity.

And whatever good came out of being here didn't change the fact that it was an endless cycle of death and secrecy.

I just wanted out, and the longer I stayed in Mystic Falls...

But then again, I didn't have to stay.

I'd done what I'd come for, hadn't I?

Done what Alaric had asked of me.

The rest of the Pack could handle it from here.

I smiled.

I could go home right now.

Though of course, it would be wise to get Alaric's permission.

Not that I actually believed he would brand me a Mutt, but better safe than sorry.

* * *

With a renewed confidence, I shot a quick text to both Matt and Caroline, then stood.

However, a knock pounded on my door before I could reach it.

I knew it was Damon, before he even spoke.

I hesitated.

The knocking grew louder, "Elena, come on. I know you're in there."

I didn't want to deal with him right now.

I couldn't.

"Open the door, kitten, come on."

The door handle rattled, but didn't budge.

My lock was the only one in the house that Damon didn't dare break.

As he pounded on the door again, I decided to take the long way down.

Quietly, I crossed the room and slid my window open.

My room was on the second floor, but being a mythological creature had its perks.

I jumped.

* * *

The landing was easy, my legs absorbing the shock, and I straitened, smirking a little, before entering the back door, and made my way towards the dining room, where I knew the Pack would be eating breakfast.

Alaric was the first to spot me, having seen my dismount through the window.

"What? The stairs not challenging enough for you anymore?"

I smiled.

"I think it has less to do with the stairs," George cut in, "And more to do with the big bad wolf huffing and puffing at her door up there."

He winked at me, before walking over to the doorway, near the base of the stairs, and called up, "You can stop shaking the house apart now, Damon. You've been outmaneuvered; she's down here."

I ignored the knowing smirk Stefan sent my way, and grabbed a plate to fill with the food laid out on the table.

I took a seat between Alaric and Mason, both of which were already eating, and began forking at some sausage.

Damon came down the stairs a moment later, a scowl on his beautiful face.

I ignored him, and he took a seat at the end of the table, near Enzo.

* * *

Alaric waited until we were all settled, with at least some food in our stomachs, before telling us to meet him in the study once we were done.

A nod of agreement rang out, and we all finished our food quickly.

I helped George take the dishes to the kitchen as the others filed out of the room.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

I eyed him, wondering if he was genuinely asking, or teasing me, as the others had.

"Well enough," I answered.

He nodded, "Alright then."

I ran some hot water, as he kissed my head and left me to myself.

The dishes could soak until after Ric's meeting.

Someone would clean them later.

* * *

I dried off my hands, and turned to join the others in the study, only to find Damon standing in the doorway.

I should have guessed.

"What?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

He merely stared at me.

I knew he was waiting for an explanation, but I didn't really feel like giving one.

"I'm not going to apologize for running out on you," I told him firmly.

"Let me guess," He peeled himself off the frame to walk over to me, "Last night was a _mistake_?"

I nodded, "One that won't be repeated."

He didn't seem put off by the thought, but then again, how many times had we replayed this scene over the years?

How many times had those exact words left my mouth?

Too many.

Damon's hand lifted to my face, and I closed my eyes at his touch.

It was silent for a moment, then he exhaled.

"I don't want you going on this hunt unless you stay by my side," he said forcefully.

I opened my eyes, "That's not going to be an issue, because I'm not going on the hunt."

His expression turned to one of confusion, and I shrugged him off of me.

"That's not why I came here."

I maneuvered around him, and was almost out the door when he replied.

"I never thought it was."

I shot him a dirty look over my shoulder, understanding all too well what he was implying.

But he was wrong.

I hadn't come back for us, either.

With an annoyed huff, I left to speak to Alaric.

I needed to leave as soon as possible.

* * *

 **Do ya'll think she will leave?**

 **Review please, and give me your thoughts! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love how fast you guys are reviewing!**

 **Making my day! :)**

 **I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but it doesn't always happen for me lol.**

 **There will be some that are long, some that aren't, but I'll try :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews, and I hope ya'll enjoy this as well.**

* * *

Alaric was alone when I entered the study.

Which was strange.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

He looked over at me, "I have Enzo, Stefan, and Mason running the property line.

Tyler and George are downstairs, digging up some information I need...but I wanted to speak with you."

I nodded, "I wanted to talk to you as well."

Alaric reached over and grabbed the morning newspaper.

"It says here that a some kids spotted a few wolves last night. Now, I doubt they'd still be alive if they'd encountered the Mutt."

I sighed, leaning on the arm of one of the sofas, "It was us. I got caught in the open. One of the kids grabbed a bottle, Damon reacted. But nothing happened. Sorry."

He nodded, "I understand. But we have to be discreet. There are bounties on wolves in these parts right now. The more sightings the people think there are, the worse it'll get."

"I know," I assured him, "It won't happen again...I'm going home."

If he was surprised, he hid it well.

"I've done what you've asked," I hurried to say, "I tracked the Mutt down."

"I asked you to help us catch him," Alaric insisted softly.

"And I'm asking you not to put me in that situation," I shot back.

He sighed, "Elena, this Mutt will kill again."

"Maybe. But you'll find him," I reasoned, "And the pack will put him down. I know he deserves it, that those women deserve the justice, but I've realized that if I help, if I'm a part of this, it's never going to end. And the first time was bad enough."

I didn't have to explain what I meant.

* * *

Before I'd left the last time, Alaric had sent me after a man by the name of Tobias Fell.

A human who collected rare artifacts and sold them to the highest paying customer.

Tobias had crossed our radar by claiming to have found proof of a werewolf's existence.

Usually humans were wrong, but occasionally, they got lucky.

It had been my job to investigate the situation.

To keep us off the grid.

I'd met with Tobias in a motel, under the pretense of being a dealer of rare finds for rich clientele.

He told me that he had proof, the arm of a wolf.

Sure enough, when he'd opened his briefcase, there was the werewolf's hand, half morphed into a paw.

Tobias explained that he'd cut the hand off himself, during the wolf's Change.

It was sickening, but I played my part.

I offered to pay any price to leave with the hand that day.

He declined.

Instead, he planned on hosting an auction for it, and the winner would get to accompany him back to the wolf's location, to hunt it down.

He wanted to question the werewolf, find out if there were more like him.

I tried to reason with him.

He wouldn't listen.

So I'd reacted on instinct, and ripped out Tobias's heart.

Damon had come to dispose of the body, slightly impressed at the lengths I'd gone to.

He didn't quite get why I was so upset.

It was then that I knew I had to leave.

* * *

Alaric touched my shoulder, and the memory faded.

"Tobias Fell was putting us all in danger," he told me, not for the first time, "You did what you had to, for the Pack."

"But that's my point," I argued, "He was a human, Ric. And I killed him. Even worse, I ripped into him like he was a present under the tree on Christmas morning, and it was easy. I lost my humanity that day...I can't become that _thing_ again."

He stared at me, "That _thing_ is what you are, Elena. Like it or not."

I shook my head, "It doesn't have to be. It's not the me that I want to be. I want to be the person I am in New York. A normal person, with a normal life, not a killer."

"We need you," he was almost pleading, but his eyes held no expectation.

He would let me leave.

"You don't," I swallowed, "Now, please...can I go?"

He dropped his head a little, but nodded.

That was good enough for me.

* * *

It took me less than ten minutes to run upstairs and throw my things back into my bag.

Less than two to call a taxi service.

I would leave this all behind soon enough.

I shrugged on my jacket and picked up my bag.

It was a bit of a walk to the gate, but I wasn't going to wait around for the others to come back and try to talk me into staying.

It would just make things easier if I was gone before they returned.

I'd forgotten that Damon wasn't with them.

"You can't leave yet," he growled, as I passed him in the foyer, on my way out the door.

"Watch me," I shot.

"We aren't finished," he insisted.

I stepped off the porch, and he followed, "You and the others will find the Mutt. You don't need me."

"That's not what I meant," he argued.

I was about to explain to him just how little I cared about what he meant, when Mason came jogging up the drive.

His usual playful demeanor was gone.

"We need to get Alaric, and the others," he huffed, "You all need to see this."

I paused, and Damon's brows furrowed, "You find something?"

Mason nodded gravely, "We found something, alright."

His tone was the only thing that made me drop my bag and join them as we ran the property.

* * *

Near the east border, we found the others, all looking pale, and huddled around something small.

The air had a familiar rotting stench.

Someone was dead.

As Alaric approached, the guys stepped aside, and I caught a glimpse of the victim.

It was a child.

A boy, no older than eleven.

Bile rose in my throat and I covered my mouth.

Even Damon, who usually couldn't give a damn about human life, looked sick.

Blood littered the ground, oozing from the torn neck and stomach of the body.

Definitely a wolf kill.

I had to look away.

"Who would do this to a child?"

"That's what we have to find out," Ric told me.

"The Mutt left the body on our property," George spoke in a rough voice, "He's trying to send a message."

Alaric's eyes were hard, "Well, we got it, loud and clear. This Mutt dies. Tonight."

Agreement rang out through the Pack, and Damon's hand slipped into my own, squeezing.

He was asking me to stay.

I gave a little nod, and he relaxed.

This death changed things.

The women were sad, but this...murdering an innocent child, and leaving the body on Pack territory...it proved that there was no limit to what this wolf would do to get our attention.

* * *

"He's escalating," I murmured.

The others looked at me.

"The kills," I explained, "First it's a random woman in our town. Then another, on the outskirts of the property. Each death is getting closer and closer to us. And now a child. _On_ the property. This is too direct, and he's getting desperate."

"I agree," Ric nodded, "We need to find-"

He was cut off by the sound of barking, soon followed by male voices.

We all stiffened.

The human hunters, looking for the wolf.

Mason moved forward, "Someone, help me with the body."

"What?" I shot.

"If they find it here, the heat's coming down on us," he rushed.

Alaric shook his head, "No. It'll be worse if they find us trying to hide it."

He was right, if course.

The dogs already had the scent.

They were too close for anything to be done.

* * *

Seconds later, the hunters could be seen through the trees.

Four men.

"Up ahead," One shouted.

They ran, a hound on a leash leading the way, only stopping when they spotted us.

Then they saw the body.

"What the hell did you people do?" The younger looking one spat.

I wanted to roll my eyes at his implement.

Sure, blame the outsiders, simply because the Pack liked to keep to themselves.

"We had nothing to do with this," Ric assured the men, "We just found him."

"Sure," the guy mocked.

I felt Damon tense, his hand tightening in mine.

I looked up at him, and my mind flew into a panic.

We'd all forgotten an important thing.

Damon's habit of letting instinct rule everything.

* * *

His other hand was clenched at his side, and the heat of his fury scorched across the distance, to the men.

The other day when we'd heard the hunters on the property, Damon had been furious.

Boiling at the thought of them.

After all, his territory had been invaded.

Yet he'd been able to control it because he hadn't actually seen the trespassers.

He'd been forbidden to get close enough to them to see them or even smell them.

Alaric wasn't an idiot.

He did this to keep Damon from reacting as his instincts demanded.

So that even if he had come upon them, Damon would have had enough advance warning to get his temper under control.

But this was different.

He hadn't known they were on the property today.

He hadn't heard them until it was too late to prepare.

The trespassers were no longer unseen guns firing in the dark, but actual humans.

And they were standing right in front of him, live targets for his rage.

I tightened my hand around his, "Damon-"

The rest of the Pack turned at my words.

The "Oh shit" look crossed most of their faces.

* * *

Damon dropped my hand, roughly, focusing on the intruders, "What the fuck do you all think you're doing here?"

One of the men, taller, with a gun strapped to his back, stepped forward.

"We're hunting for the wild dogs that killed those girls."

"And this kid," one of his buddies commented.

The man shot us a dirty look, "The coroner will determine that."

A low growl emanated from Damon's chest, "Are you implying that we had something to do with this? Because we aren't the ones sneaking onto another person's land at all hours. Or did you miss the fucking signs on the way in?"

He snarled the words, turning on the man, who was clearly the strongest of the group. "Or maybe _trespassing_ is too many damn syllables for you?"

"Damon," Alaric warned.

But Damon wasn't listening.

I knew that.

All he could hear now was the blood pounding in his ears, the need to defend his territory screaming through his brain.

He stepped closer to the young man, who inched back against a tree.

"This is private property," Damon snapped, "Do you understand what that means?"

The threat was evident in his voice, and the other men straightened, ready to intervene.

"Damon, enough," Ric tried again.

He was ignored.

I knew this could get bad.

But I also knew distraction was the best solution in dealing with this much testosterone.

I focused on the dog, who was still barking like mad.

I could hear the others arguing.

"There's a dead kid, we don't have time for this!"

"Come on, man."

"You all need to leave."

"Like hell!"

A gun being cocked.

I bared my teeth at the dog, who seemed to recognize that I wasn't completely human.

He went crazy.

Growling, snapping, lunging.

It pulled everyone's attention, as the dog ripped free of it's master and jumped at me.

Enzo and Tyler, the two closest to me, lunged forward.

Damon used the opportunity to grab the man's rifle, and plowed the wooden stock into the guy's nose.

He fell to the ground, while his friend grabbed the dog's collar, dragging it back.

It fought itself loose and took off.

One of the men ran after it, the others were pulling the guy, who now supported a bloodied nose, to his feet.

"Next time you take the safety off your gun," Damon spat, "I'll give you a reason to use it...and if that bag of fleas so much as nipped my girl, you'll have more than a busted nose to worry about."

* * *

He threw the gun to the ground then, and turned to me.

Enzo and Tyler let him through, the concern evident in his eyes.

"I'm alright," I promised him, as Alaric suggested that we all calm down and focus on doing right by the child.

George pulled out his phone to call the sheriff.

Damon blocked it all out, the entirety of his focus on me.

He inspected my arms, then pulled me into his chest, keeping his back to the hunters.

Somehow, I knew this was his way of keeping himself in control.

So I let him have it.

* * *

 **Whatcha think?**

 **Review please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the reviews :) They made my day!**

 **You guys are awesome, as usual!**

 **Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

George and Mason stayed behind, to wait at the gate for the sheriff's arrival.

I made a quick call to the cab service, canceling my request to be picked up, as we all moved into Ric's study.

Alaric let out a heavy sigh, "These next few days are going to be difficult."

Police involvement did tend to complicate things.

"I'll stay," I told him, "The Mutt killed a kid. I'll stay, and help you hunt him down."

Alaric nodded, "I'm glad. Clever thinking, by the way, antagonizing the dog."

"No it wasn't," Damon disagreed as he entered the room.

He strode over to me, "You could have seriously been hurt. That dog was trying to attack you."

I faced him, squaring my shoulders, "You talk as if I've never been bitten before. How _ironic_."

Damon's nostrils flared, "If you're angry at me, come at me. Right at me, don't talk around it."

"Enough," Alaric cut, the Alpha command apparent.

I immediately felt guilty.

There was a dead child on our property.

I shouldn't be wasting energy starting a pointless fight with Damon.

"Sorry."

* * *

Mason strolled in, "The hunters are gone, for now."

"At the rate this Mutt is going, that's not going to last very long," Ric noted.

"So we catch him," Tyler said.

"We need to figure out what his plan is," Stefan told him, "Why he's dumping bodies on our property."

"There's no way to understand the psychological process of a new wolf," Alaric sighed, "But it does seem like he's turning up the heat, bit by bit, drawing attention to us."

"He's upped the stakes by killing a kid," Enzo injected.

"But why is he targeting us?" Mason asked.

"Maybe he just likes killing women and children," Damon offered, "And is flaunting it on our territory."

George walked in.

"The sheriff is here. She's out with the body now."

Alaric nodded, "Alright. You and I will stay here and deal with the police. Elena," he turned to me, "I want you and Damon to go into town. See if you can pick up the Mutt's scent anywhere else, other than his apartment."

I groaned internally at having to be alone with Damon, but outwardly, I nodded.

This was more important than our pettiness.

"I'll be ready in five minutes."

Alaric gave a nod, then shifted his attention to his adopted son.

"I want him _alive_ , Damon. I mean it. I want him questioned before we deal out punishment. We need to find out who turned him, or determine what wolf family he comes from."

"There is someone who knows the Mutt rumor mill better than any of us," George suggested, running a hand over his head.

"Elijah Mikaelson," Mason straighten.

"If he's even in the country," Stefan added.

Alaric considered that.

"It's possible he might know something...the two of you should look into it."

Stefan and Mason both nodded.

"And us?" Enzo motioned to himself and Tyler, "I suppose we could sit back, maybe prepare dinner, clean the fireplace..."

Ric actually cracked a small smile.

"You can accompany Stefan and Mason. Just in case a show of force is needed to make Elijah more...compliable."

"Show of force?" He grinned.

"Yes!" Mason cheered, "That's what I'm talking about!"

The two bumped fist.

Alaric rolled his eyes, "Tyler, you will stay here with your father and myself. We need to keep a tab on the case. Especially if the Mutt is trying to make us appear guilty of something."

He nodded.

Mason clapped Stefan's shoulder, "Let's do this!"

Leave it to these guys to be pumped about something like this.

They filed out, and I made to follow.

Ric stopped me, "Wait...I want you to come outside with me for a moment."

I was confused, but agreed.

He shot a look to Damon, "You stay."

I smirked that the affronted expression that crossed his face, and had to resist adding "Good boy", before falling into place behind Alaric.

* * *

We walked through the house, out to the back patio.

"What is it?" I asked.

Ric, walked over to the stone wall that surrounded the porch.

A bouquet of flowers rested there.

He picked them up, "These came for you this morning."

I blinked, "They did?"

He nodded, "From someone who knows you well enough to know that lilacs are your favorite flowers."

I took the bouquet from him, blushing.

He leaned against the wall, "So, is it serious?"

I shrugged, not really wanting to explain Matt to anyone in the Pack.

"Serious enough, I guess. But don't worry. I know how you feel about long term relationships with humans."

Alaric didn't say anything.

I held up the flowers, "I had to make up an excuse for coming back out here. I told him that a cousin had gotten in an accident, was in a coma."

"Hence the flowers," Ric noted.

I nodded.

He gave me a little smile, "I'm happy that you've found someone that cares about you."

"He does," I sighed, "And he's a great guy...but I know that I can never be honest with him. I can never be myself, without the lies and excuses."

Alaric only nodded, "It is a harsh reality we all must deal with...may I suggest though that you dispose of those. I'm sure the last thing you want is questions."

I looked at the flowers, and nodded.

We both understood that he meant Damon.

"He doesn't need to know about this."

Ric smirked, "Not if you value Matt's life."

I shot him a look.

"The name was on the card," he explained.

Oh. Right.

"True all the same," I sighed, handing the flowers back over to him, "Get rid of them, please."

"Of course."

I straitened, "Well, I still have a job to do. So, I'm going to go change clothes, then Damon and I will head to town."

"Sounds good," Ric agreed.

He kissed my head, and we went back into the house.

* * *

Once I was upstairs, I changed quickly, then took a moment to call Matt.

He answered almost immediately, "Elena."

"Hey," I smiled.

"You're alive," he teased, "Everything okay?"

"As well as it can be," I assured him, "I got your flowers. They're beautiful."

"Good," he said, "I wasn't sure where to send them, but I mentioned the Salvatore manor, and the florist knew the name."

Oh I bet she did.

"Well, they made it," I told him, "Thank you."

"Of course," he said lightly, "How are things going?"

"Um..." I thought fast, "Unchanging, as of now. She's still in a coma, but everyone's coping."

Concern filled his voice, "You know that if you need me, I can fly out. Just say the word. I'll switch my shift and-"

"No," I said, almost too quickly, but the idea of Matt anywhere within the same vicinity as Damon terrified me.

Damon's instinct to lay claim on what's his was just too strong, and unfortunately, his brain put me in that category.

Better not to chance it.

"It's just, it's fine," I corrected, "There's nothing really to be done, and I'm not sure how things are going to work, and it's just better if you stay there."

Thankfully, he accepted that.

"Okay, just let me know if you change your mind."

"I will," I told him, "But right now, I kind of need to go."

"Of course," he agreed easily, "Call me when you can."

We said goodbye and hung up.

* * *

An uneasiness pulled at my stomach.

Matt was such a good guy, too good, really, and in the end, I was going to break his heart.

It just wasn't fair.

Before I could feel too guilty though, Damon's horn blared from outside, and I returned my thoughts to the focus at hand.

Right.

Killer Mutt now, inner reflection on how horrible a person I am later.

* * *

 **This chapter was on the short side, but there are some pretty long ones coming up!**

 **Thanks for reading, and please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter!**

 **I feel like it's a decent length lol**

 **Hope you guys enjoy! And I'll post the next one as soon as I can, but my dad is visiting this week, so I'm not sure how much writing in gonna get done.**

 **But I'll try to keep the updates constant for ya'll!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Damon was waiting for me in his car, the same camaro he'd had years ago.

She was a welcoming sight, at least.

He however, had a hard look on his face.

"What?" I shot, climbing into the passenger's seat.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

I didn't press the matter, and he put the car into gear.

Soon enough, we were on the road, heading towards town.

* * *

It took less than an hour to check all the bars.

The Mutt's scent was all over them, but nothing fresh stuck out.

He hadn't been inside any of these recently.

I crossed my arms as we left the final spot, and stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"This doesn't make sense," I commented, "His scent is here, obviously, but it's faded."

Damon nodded, "It's probably where he picked up his first few victims."

I shuddered, and focused on smelling the air. Nothing.

"He hasn't been here in a few days," I noted, "Maybe since the last female was found...there's nothing out of place really...just food, diesel, milk that's about to turn, sweat-"

" _Lilacs_ ," Damon added, unabashed.

I turned, narrowing my eyes at him, "Wow. How long have you been holding that one in?"

"As long as I could," he shot.

I sighed, "Look, I had to give everyone an excuse for me just leaving. I told them a cousin was in a car crash. So...lilacs."

He crooked his head, "I imagine that's difficult, having to come up with excuses all the time."

I bared my teeth at his condescending tone.

"Kind of like what I'm doing with you, right now?"

Damon's eyes hardened, and he stepped close enough that I could smell this morning's breakfast on his breath.

"That's the thing," he insisted, "you shouldn't have to with me."

Our gazes met, and I felt my resolve waiver.

It wasn't like he didn't have a point.

But it didn't change the reasons why I felt the need to.

"You're right," I told him, "I shouldn't _have_ to."

* * *

Before he could retaliate, a harsh voice cut through our conversation.

"I'm surprised to see you two in town."

Damon chuckled darkly, "Nothing like a little small town hospitality."

We turned to see one of the men that had been on the property this morning.

Great.

"I've just gotten back from Brian Walter's place. He owns the gas station on the way to your property, I'm sure you've filled up there before."

I nodded, "We have."

The man scowled, "Well that kid they found was his son. So I'd look to fuel up somewhere else for a while."

I stepped forward, before Damon could respond.

"We had nothing to do with what happened to that child."

"We saw the paw prints. There's a wolf running around your land, and it sure doesn't seem like you're doing much to stop it," he accused, glancing at Damon.

"It's not like that," I assured him.

The man stepped forward, "I'll tell you what is like. Ray Sutton's dog is still missing. If that wolf gets him, it's coming back on you."

Damon spoke then, "A dead child was found, and you're wanting to pin blame on us for a damned dog?"

"That, and Sutton's broken nose," he spat.

I intervened, "Look, we'll keep an eye out for the dog, alright. And as for the wolf-"

"We're _all_ on the lookout for that," Damon stated icily.

I nodded, "Those victims deserve justice, okay? We know that. We'll do what we can."

This seemed to satisfy him, or maybe it was just because of Damon's glare, but either way, the man nodded and walked off.

I sighed.

* * *

Turning to Damon, I crossed my arms, "I don't get it. This Mutt kills three people, stirs attention in our direction, then just disappears? That makes no sense."

Damon shrugged, "Maybe he made his point and left."

I shook my head, "We both know how likely that is. No, he could kill anywhere in the world, and he chose Mystic Falls, right at our back door. The way he went about all this...it's a message of some kind."

Damon brought a hand to my cheek, his eyes focused.

"We'll find him," he promised, "And we'll ask. Up close and personal."

I shivered, but nodded.

This was what we did.

* * *

A few hours later, we still hadn't found anything, so we decided to check the Mutt's apartment one last time.

No fresh scent.

So he hadn't come home last night.

As Damon searched the dressers, my phone rang.

A text.

"Enzo," I told Damon, "He and the others got in touch with Elijah Mikaelson. They've arranged a meeting. Ric wants us back at the house."

Damon nodded, then a look crossed his features.

"What?"

"Enzo has your number, too?"

I nodded, "He met with me a few times, when he came to the city."

Damon scowled, but didn't comment.

I fought the urge to act on my annoyance.

Of course.

Of _course_ Damon would be pissed off over me contacting Enzo during my absence.

I huffed.

And it's not even that he'd suspect I was screwing around with Enzo or anything.

He knew me better than that.

But he also knew the truth.

Enzo and I were friends, enough so, that I had been willing to give him my new number in order to stay in touch.

A courtesy I hadn't extended to my ex fiance.

And that alone was enough to ignite Damon's jealousy, not of my body, but of my time and my attention.

"Let's go," he muttered into the silence.

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at the back of his head.

* * *

We reached the house rather quickly.

The others were already there, in the living room, along with Elijah.

I was surprised.

If the man had managed to arrive in a few short hours, he'd been closer than we'd originally thought.

He looked the same as ever, closely shaved, sharply dressed.

Not a hair out of place on his handsome head.

"Elena," he called delightedly, "I'm surprised to see you here. Last I had heard, you were taking a sabbatical from Pack duties."

I smirked, "And last _I'd_ heard, you were on a different continent."

"Ah yes," he grinned, "But I do know how to keep informed. A killing on the Pack's territory is certainly headline worthy for our kind, now isn't it? So I said to myself, something must be going on. And here I am."

I rose a brow, "So eager to be of service? You're certainly singing a different tune than the last time we met."

Elijah's eyes flashed briefly to Damon, who had come in behind me, then back down, to meet my gaze.

"It has been quite a while, hasn't it?" He smiled, before looking back to Damon, "Tell me, does my brother's blood still stain the carpet?"

Damon's chest vibrated with a growl, but Alaric stepped forward, before any words were exchanged.

"It's been years, Elijah. I'd hoped there was no bad blood between us."

Elijah slowly pulled his eyes from Damon, and moved them to Alaric.

"Between us? Of course not. I know that my brother's fate was deserved. After all, you don't come at the Alpha without expecting retribution."

"So you truly are here to help?" I asked.

Elijah turned to me.

"Yes. As I told your boys, I have no quarrel with the Pack," he lifted his chin, "I've followed all of your rules, and stayed on the move. I don't know who is responsible for these killings, and the fact that you have specifically called me here to ask means that you don't either."

"But you know something," Stefan insisted from his spot on the arm of the sofa, "Otherwise you wouldn't have been so easy to find."

Elijah smirked at him, "I may have a way of finding out who is behind all of this...I might even be willing to deliver the animal to your front door."

"For a price, I'm sure," Mason crossed his arms.

Elijah shrugged, and Alaric stepped forward, "What is it that you want?"

The Mutt straightened, "Territory."

"Territory?" George confirmed.

Elijah nodded, "I've been a wolf my entire life. Failure not to align myself to your beck and call has come with its...drawbacks. I've never been able to settle in one place for too long, without the threat of your guard dog," he glanced at Damon again, "coming to chase me off. I'd like to be allowed some room. To put my feet up, so to speak."

Alaric held his gaze as he considered the proposition.

"Very well," he nodded, "Find what you can on whoever is responsible, and we will discuss territory."

Elijah nodded.

"You're free to go," Ric added, "But don't stray far."

Again, Elijah gave a nod of his head, and turned to the door.

He paused when he reached me.

"It was nice to see you again. Terrible that it couldn't be under less dreary circumstances, but none the less..."

He extended his hand, and I shook it, "Happy you decided to be of use."

He winked at me, then let go.

Damon kept an eye on him until the front door shut, and we were alone.

* * *

"Are you sure this is wise," George was the first to speak.

Alaric shook his head, "Not completely, but if someone else had a reason for turning this Mutt, Elijah has the most chances of discovering who."

"And Elena trusts him," Enzo winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I do not. But as far as Mutts go, he's tolerable."

"He's a conman," Damon spat, "Whether he can do it or not, he's only assisting us for the pay out."

"But it worked," Tyler noted.

Mason nodded, "We can afford to relax the rules a little, in order to gain information."

Damon grunted.

"You disagree?" Alaric asked.

"Does it matter?" He shot.

I stepped forward, "Look, right now, we should just focus on the Mutt. We can find whoever turned him, and why, afterwards."

The others nodded in agreement.

"It could take a while for Elijah to reach whatever contacts he has," Enzo noted, "Perhaps we should do another run in the mean time, try to find more information?"

Damon came to stand beside me then, "Actually, I might have found something."

"When?" I asked.

We'd been together all afternoon and he hadn't mentioned a thing.

"When you were busy texting," he murmured.

I set my jaw.

"What did you find?" Alaric asked, before I could open my mouth.

Damon reached into his pocket, "It might be nothing, but..."

He held a folded flyer in his hand.

I took it, and opened it.

"It's for some party," I told the others, "Tonight, near that old abandoned warehouse."

"You think the Mutt will be there?" Ric asked.

Damon shrugged.

"Alright, you and Elena can go," Ric allowed,"But keep a low profile. If you see him, and have a clear shot, you know what to do. Otherwise, just scope it out and report back to me."

We nodded.

Hopefully the Mutt would be there.

* * *

 **Whatcha think?**

 **Leave a review and let me know! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyy guys!**

 **Well my dad flew back home, and I'm officially settled into my new house, so I should be able to write pretty consistently now :)**

 **I'll do my best anyway!**

 **This chapter is long, but a lot of the passage is from the book Bitten.**

 **I modified it to fit TVD, obviously, and added/changed some things, but I'm disclaiming the jist of the background stuff.**

 **The next chapter will contain a lot from the book as well.**

 **I am by no means trying to plagiarize or take credit for what Kelly Armstrong has written!**

 **Just clearing that up! :)**

 **After these next couple chapters, the story will once more have more of my original writing, and will vear off to a different plot, but over all, this is a modification inspired by Bitten, and a few other movies/books.**

 **If anyone has any questions, feel free to pm me! :)**

* * *

I dressed appropriately for the party.

From the looks of the flyer, it was going to be a bit of a rager, which would certainly be fresh hunting grounds for our Mutt.

Hopefully we'd get lucky.

As I was putting on my makeup, Damon walked in and gave my outfit a once-over.

"You look good," he said.

It was a basic pair of dark jeans and a form fitting, purple top.

"But I have to admit, I prefer your face not layered up like a clown."  
I glared at him through the mirror and went back to my makeup.

Like I really cared what he thought about my looks.

Behind me, Damon bounced on the bed, fluffing the overstuffed pillows.

He'd changed into a regular pair of baggy jeans, a grey T- shirt, and a loose linen jacket.

The outfit hid his build and gave him a collegiate, clean-cut look, the message here being as nonthreatening as possible.

I assumed Mason, or maybe Stefan, had helped him pick his clothes.

Damon didn't know the meaning of nonthreatening.

* * *

We waited until nine, before leaving, taking Alaric's Explorer.

Damon loathed the bulky SUV, but we needed the cargo space if we managed to capture this Mutt.

Later that night, once we'd gotten the information we needed, Enzo and Tyler would dispose of his body at the local dump.

And, even though I hated the idea of spending the evening with Damon, after what had happened between us, I soon found myself relaxing.

He didn't mention the previous night or say anything about lilacs or Enzo's texts.

By the time we got to town, we were carrying on a perfectly civil conversation about the length of time it would take for the police to clear the murder scene from the Pack's land.

If I didn't know him better, I'd almost think Damon was making a conscious effort to play nice with me.

But I did know him better.

Whatever his motivation, I went along with it, though.

We had a job to do and we had to be together to do it.

Duty came first in the Pack.

* * *

The address on the flyer led us straight to the abandoned warehouse, on the edge of town.

Judging by the music booming from within, it wasn't "abandoned" tonight.

"Makeshift club?" Damon asked, as techno colors shone about from the door that kept opening as people filed in and out.

"It's a rave," I told him, "Not quite a club, but not a private party either."

"Huh," he eyed the scene, "Well, I guess we better get in there."

"No," I hurried, grabbing his arm before he could get out.

"What?"

"You can't go in there," I insisted, "You're not going to blend in, and you're so uptight, they'll think you're a nark."

He gave me his best bitch face, but I didn't care.

"You have to stop thinking that I can't control myself," he shot.

I snorted.

"You aren't going in there alone," he insisted.

"I can take care of myself," I promised him, checking my reflection in the mirror.

"I don't care," he said, "We do this together, watching each other's backs, like always."

I hesitated.

He did have a point.

"Fine," I caved, "But if our Mutt is here, and we both go in there at the same time..."

"We'll probably spook him," Damon nodded, "So how about you go in first. Drive him to the door. I'll catch him on the way out."

I couldn't argue, "That's...actually not a terrible plan."

It was the closest thing to a compliment I could give him.

He smirked, "This isn't my first Mutt hunt, kitten."

Of course not.

We had hunted them down together, many times, over the last decade.

"I hoped my hunting days were over," I admitted grudgingly, "But, once more into the fire, right?"

Damon's head crooked, "Was it really that bad?"

My mouth opened, but no answer came out.

There was none I wanted to give him.

So, I cleared my throat instead, "You're right, we should get in there. How do I look?"

Damon took full advantage of the permission to size me up.

His gaze lasted a bit too long on my chest, but raked me over thoroughly, none the less, "Perfect."

I nodded, then moved to jump out of the SUV.

Damon grabbed my arm to halt me, and I turned, looking at him, "What?"

His expression was now serious, "Just...remember that you haven't hunted in a while, and we don't know much about this Mutt. If anything feels wrong; any sign of trouble, you let him go. I don't care if Alaric wants him, no Mutt is worth a hair on your head."

I blushed slightly, under the intensity of his gaze, but nodded.

He let go of my arm, and we got out.

* * *

I went around to the back of the building, as Damon positioned by a window.

Even with the music, if he focused, he'd be able to hear my voice.

The entrance was a basement door down a flight of steps

When I knocked, a bald man opened the door.

With a tilt of my head and a kill 'em smile, I was in, with a handful of free drink tickets.

Pathetic really, I'd been hoping for more of a challenge.

The hallway led to a massive open room, roughly rectangular.

A second-story catwalk had been converted into a narrow balcony with a makeshift set of stairs and no second-level railing.

With no railing to stop them, people were sitting on the edge of the balcony, tossing beer caps onto the crowd below.

Dusty boxes and old boards served as a bar along the left wall.

Scattered in front of the bar were a few tables and chairs, rusted, with faded coloring, as if they'd recently been pulled from storage.

I'd been worried this would be like a New York rave, where the average patron was barely old enough to have a _fake_ ID.

Not exactly a party where I could pass unnoticed.

I looked young, sure, but I was definitely past the zit cream and awkward puberty stage of life.

I needn't have worried.

Mystic Falls wasn't the big city.

There were some underage kids here, but they were outnumbered by young and not-so-young adults, most sticking to Millers and marijuana but a few shooting the hard stuff as openly as they downed their drinks.

This was the side of Mystic Falls that town council liked to ignore.

If a local politician had wandered in here, he would have convinced himself they were all out-of-towners, probably the Whitmore college kids, partying it up.

The right side of the room was the dance floor, aka an unfurnished expanse of space where people were either dancing or suffering in the throes of a mass epileptic fit.

The music was much louder than it had been outside, which I wouldn't have minded so much if the tunes didn't sound like something the bouncers had recorded in the back room.

The smell of cheap booze and even cheaper perfume twisted my stomach.

I stifled my nausea and began to search.

It didn't take long to pick up the scent.

The Mutt was there.

Weaving in and out of the crowd, I followed the smell until it led to a person.

When I saw the person that the trail led to, I doubted my nose and circled back to double check.

Yes, the guy at the table was definitely our Mutt.

And I had yet to meet a less intimidating werewolf.

Even _I_ looked scarier than this guy.

He had longish brown hair, a slender build, and a scrubbed, wholesome face, the age of your average college kid.

He looked familiar, but I hadn't committed all the photos in the Pack's dossiers to memory.

It didn't matter who he was.

It only mattered that he was here.

A flash of rage burst inside me.

This was the mutt causing all the trouble?

This baby faced brat had the Pack all in a panic, looking over our shoulders for guns and racing around Mystic Falls to find him?

I had to stop myself from marching over, grabbing him by the collar, and tossing him outside to Damon.

I resisted the urge even to go to him.

Let him find me.

He'd pick up my scent soon enough and he'd know who I was.

All Mutts knew who I was.

Being the only one of my kind had that effect, unfortunately.

From my scent, a mutt could tell that I was both werewolf and female.

Not exactly a Sherlockian feat of deduction to figure out who I was.

But I passed twenty feet from this Mutt's table and he didn't pick up my scent.

Either the smells in the room were too overpowering or he was too dumb to use his nose.

Probably the latter.

* * *

Knowing he'd smell me eventually, I turned to the dance floor.

Moving to the beat, I let my adrenaline flow, the heat would expand my scent.

As I swayed, I scanned the crowd.

I found the Mutt again easily.

With his simple shirt, ridgid air, and clean shaven face, he stuck out like an accountant in a mosh pit.

He was sitting by himself, scanning the crowd with a hunger that stole the innocence from his eyes.

My vision was cut by the crowd for a moment, other dancers grinding around me.

When I finally got a clear view again, he was gone.

"Elena."

I didn't turn at my name, but the scent radiating from behind me told me that it was the Mutt.

I took slow steps through the crowd, until I was off the dance floor.

I walked over to the bar, and traded one of my drink tickets in for a bourbon and coke.

Then, I sat at the nearest empty table.

As I'd predicted, the Mutt followed me.

"May I sit?" he asked, pulling out a chair.

I swirled the ice in my cup, not meeting his gaze.

"No."

He started to sit anyway.

I looked up at him, "I said no, didn't I?"

He hesitated, grinning as he waited for some sign that I was kidding.

I hooked the chair with my foot and yanked it into the table.

He stopped grinning.

"I'm Trevor," he offered, "Trevor Ford."

The name tickled the back of my mind.

I mentally tried to pull forward his page from the Pack's dossier, but couldn't.

So he'd have to be a bitten, right?

He stepped toward me.

When I glared, he backed off.

I sipped my drink again, then looked at him over the rim.

"Do you have any idea what happens to mutts who trespass on Pack territory?" I asked, casually.

"Should I?"

I snorted and shook my head.

Young and cocky.

A bad combination, but more annoying than dangerous.

Obviously, Stefan had been right.

This Mutt's hadn't been told the stories about Damon.

A serious educational oversight, but one that would soon be resolved.

I almost smiled at the thought.

* * *

"So, what brings you to Mystic Falls?" I asked, feigning a bored interest, "The Grill tends to only hire high schoolers, so I hope you're not looking for work."

"Work?" A nasty smile lit his eyes. "Nah, I'm not much for work. I'm looking for fun. Our kind of fun."

I stared at him for a long minute, then got to my feet and walked away.

Trevor came after me.

I made it to the far wall before he grabbed my elbow.

His fingers dug into the bone.

I yanked away and whirled to face him.

The smile was gone from his face, replaced by an off putting expression of offense.

Like a spoiled child who had been refused sweets.

Good. Very good.

Now all I had to do was break away and let him follow me outside.

By then he'd be in enough of a temper that he wouldn't see Damon until it was too late.

"I was talking to you, Elena."

"Your point?"

He grabbed me by both arms and slammed me back against the wall.

My arms flew up to throw him off, but I stopped myself.

I couldn't afford a scene, and somehow the sight of a woman brawling with a man is always an attention-grabber, particularly if she can pitch him across the room.

As Trevor leaned toward me, an ugly smile contorted his features.

He reached up and stroked one finger down my cheek.

"You are beautiful, Elena. And do you know what you smell like to me?"

He inhaled and closed his eyes, "A bitch in heat."

He pressed into me, letting me feel his erection.

"You and I could have a lot of fun together."

I lifted my chin, "I don't think you'd like my kind of fun."

His smile turned predatory, "I've heard you don't get a lot of fun in your life. You've got this Pack breathing down your neck, smothering you with all their stupid rules and laws. A woman like you deserves better. You need someone to teach you what it's like to kill, really kill, not bring down some mindless rabbit or deer, but a human. A thinking, breathing, conscious human."

He paused, then continued, "Have you ever seen someone's eyes when they know they are about to die? That moment when they realize...you _are_ death."

He inhaled, then exhaled slowly, the tip of his tongue showing through his teeth, eyes flooded with lust.

"That's power, Elena. True power. I can show you that tonight."

Keeping hold of my arms, he moved aside to show me the crowd.

"Pick someone, Elena. Pick anyone. Tonight they die. Tonight they're yours. How does that make you feel?"

I said nothing.

Trevor continued, "Pick someone and imagine it. Close your eyes. See yourself leading them out, taking them into the woods, and ripping out their throat."

A shudder ran through him, "Can you see their eyes? Can you smell their blood? Can you feel the blood, everywhere, soaking you, the power of life flowing out at your feet? It won't be enough. It never is. But I'll be there. I'll make it enough. I'll fuck you right there, in the pool of their blood. Can you imagine that?"

I looked up at him and remained silent.

Instead, I slid a finger down his chest and over his stomach.

For a moment, I toyed with the button on his fly, then slowly slid my hand under his shirt and stroked his stomach, tracing circles around his belly button.

As I concentrated, I could feel my hand thickening, the nails lengthening.

This was something Damon had taught me, a trick few other werewolves could do, changing only part of the body.

When my nails had become claws, I scraped them over Trevor's stomach.

"Can _you_ feel that?" I whispered in his ear, pressing myself against him, "If you don't step away right now, I'm going to rip out your guts and feed them to you. That's my kind of fun."

Trevor jerked back.

I held him tight with my free hand.

He slammed me against the wall.

I dug my half-formed talons into his stomach, feeling them pop through skin.

His eyes widened and he yelped, but the roaring music swallowed his cry.

I looked around, making sure no one was paying attention to the young couple embracing in the corner.

When I turned back to Trevor, I realized I'd let the game stretch on for too long.

His face contorted, jaw stiffening as the veins in his neck bulged.

His expression was one of pain, and his joints began twisting out.

His eyes flashed into slits and his cheeks sloped upward to meet his nose.

The classic fear reflex of an untrained werewolf.

The Change.

* * *

"No," I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the nearest corridor.

As I searched for an exit, I could feel his arm changing beneath my grip, his shirtsleeve ripping, his forearm pulsing and contracting.

I was almost at the end of the hallway when I realized there wasn't an exit, only two bathroom doors.

The men's room door opened, and I could see the line inside.

Fuck.

I glanced back at Trevor, hoping his Change hadn't progressed beyond the point where it could be fluffed off as a physical deformity.

No such luck, unless the bar's patrons were drunk enough to overlook someone whose face looked as if giant maggots were squirming under his skin, as it spouted fur.

I spun Trevor around and saw a storage room door a few feet away.

Shoving him ahead of me, I sprinted to the door, then snapped the lock, opened the door, and thrust him inside.  
As I leaned against the door, my mind raced for a solution.

Could I get him out?

Oh, sure, just slap a collar and leash on a 150-pound wolf and lead him to the door!

No one would notice.

I cursed myself.

How had I let this happen?

I'd had him.

At the moment where he'd offered to show me how to kill a human, I'd had him.

All I had to do was say yes.

Pick some guy leaving the bar and tail him into the street.

Trevor would have followed me and Damon would have been waiting.

Game over.

But no, that hadn't been enough.

I had to push it, to see how far I could go.

"Shit, shit, shit," I muttered.

From behind the closed door, there was a deafening roar of pain, one that even the music down the hall couldn't drown out.

Two passing women turned and stared.

"My boyfriend," I explained, trying to smile, "He's sick. A bad batch. New dealer."

One of the women looked at the closed door. "Maybe you should get him to a hospital," she said, before continuing on her way.

I exhaled.

"Damon," I whispered, "Where are you?"

* * *

I wasn't surprised that Damon hadn't busted down any doors when Trevor cornered me.

The one thing I could appreciate about the man.

Damon was protective, but never underestimated my ability to defend myself.

He'd only come to my rescue when I was in real danger.

I wasn't in danger now, but I did need his help.

Unfortunately, wherever he was hiding, he couldn't possibly see me in this hallway.

A crash echoed from inside the storage room.

Trevor was done with his Change and was trying to get out.

I had to stop him.

And to stop him, I almost certainly had to kill him.

Could I do that without causing a scene?

And what about what Alaric had said?

He wanted the Mutt questioned.

Another crash resounded from the room, followed by the sound of splintering wood. Then silence.  
I yanked open the door.

Tattered scraps of clothing covered the floor. On the south wall was a second door leading back into the warehouse.

In the middle of the cheap plywood was a gaping hole.

Fuck.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Loved the reviews :)**

 **Glad ya'll liked it!**

 **Again, this chapter has quite a bit from the book, so diclaimer!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I raced into the main room.

There wasn't any screaming, at least, not right away.

The first sounds I heard were voices, more annoyed than alarmed.

"What the-"

"Did you-"

"Watch it-"

When I rounded the corner, I saw a path of toppled chairs and tables looping a tipsy half circle from the storage room to the dance floor.

People milled around the overturned tables, collecting coats and purses and broken drink glasses.

I was still making my way toward the dance floor when Trevor roared.

Then came the first scream.

Then the thunder of a hundred people stampeding for the exit.

The stampede really didn't help matters, especially when my goal lay in the exact opposite direction of the human flow.

At first, I was polite.

Really.

I said "excuse me," tried to squeeze through gaps, and even apologized for stepping on some toes.

What can I say, I'm a model citizen.

After a few elbows to the chest and more than a few obscenities shouted in my ear, I gave up and cut my own path.

When one hefty bruiser tried to shove me back, I grabbed him by the collar and showed him the express route to the door.

Things got a bit better after that.

Although I was no longer in danger of being trampled, I was still progressing by inches.

I couldn't see anything.

I'm not too short, 5' 7" to be precise, but even an NBA superstar couldn't have seen over that seething mass of humanity.

If there was a back door emergency exit, no one knew about it.

They were all heading for the main entrance and getting jammed in the narrow front corridor.

Not only couldn't I see, I couldn't hear anything but the sound of the crowd, curses and shouts and cries melding into a sea of noise, nothing clear except the universal language of panic.

People shoved and hammered at one another, as if being one step closer to the door meant the difference between life and death.

Others weren't moving of their own volition at all, but were carried along by the tide of the mob.

I looked into faces and saw nothing there.

They were as white and expressionless as plaster masks.

Only the eyes held the truth, rolling and wild, the instinct for survival taking over.

Most didn't even know what they were running from.

It didn't matter.

They could smell the fear rising from the crowd as well as any werewolf could, and the scent of it seeped into their brains, infecting them with its power.

They smelled it, they felt it, and they ran from it.

They were giving Trevor exactly what he craved.

* * *

I was midway across the dance floor when I stumbled over a woman lying in a pool of blood.

Blood still jetted from her neck in a fountain, spraying anyone who came close.

People tripped over her and slid in her blood.

Not one of them even looked down.

I shouldn't have looked down either.

But I did.

Her eyes rolled, meeting mine for a second.

Bloody froth trickled and bubbled from her lips.

Her hand convulsed off the floor as if trying to reach up.

Then it stopped in midair, paused, and fluttered down into the pool of blood.

Her eyes closed.

The blood had stopped spurting and was now streaming.

A man tripped over her, looked down, swore, and kicked her out of his way.

I tore my gaze away and kept moving.

As I stepped over the body, glass shattered overhead.

I looked up to see Damon's feet shooting through a high window near the bar.

He swung in and dropped to the floor.

It was a good twenty foot fall, not something Alaric encouraged us to do in front of a crowd, but considering no one was paying any attention to a dead body beneath their feet, surely no one was going to notice a man vaulting through a window behind them.

Damon climbed onto the bar and surveyed the crowd.

When he saw me, he waved me over.

I pointed deeper into the throng, where I assumed Trevor was.

Damon shook his head and motioned again.

I picked an angle roughly in line with the crowd flow and made my way toward him.

* * *

"Loved that entrance," I shouted over the noise, as I climbed onto the bar.

"Have you seen that front door, kitten? I'd need a blowtorch to cut through the crowd. The only other exit is a steel door, locked shut."

I looked above the crowd, "So Trevor's not back in that corner?"

"Who?

"The Mutt. Is he there?"

"Oh, he's there all right," Damon nodded, "But you're wasting your energy trying to get to him."

I spotted Trevor.

As I suspected, he'd fully changed into a wolf.

He seemed to be bouncing between the corner walls, leaping and pouncing and slashing at nothing.

I was about to say that it looked as if the Mutt had snapped.

Then the crowd parted enough for me to see that he was attacking more than air.

A man lay in crash position on the floor, back up, knees to his chest, head down, hands linked to protect the back of his neck. His clothing was shredded and drenched with blood.

He was motionless, obviously dead, but Trevor wasn't leaving him alone.

He leapt at the man, grabbed his foot, and spun him in a circle.

Then he danced back, tail high.

He crouched and mock-lunged, then feinted to the side.

The man now lay twisted half on his side, letting me see more of his injuries than I wanted.

His shirt was ripped open.

His torso was streaked with blood, his stomach solid red.

It looked as if the end of his belt dangled to the floor, but with a more focused glance, I realized it wasn't his belt, but a loop of intestine.

As I was turning away, the body moved.

The man rocked, as if trying to flip back on his stomach to protect himself.

"Oh god," I grabbed for Damon, "He's not dead."

Trevor leapt at his prey again and sank his teeth into the man's scalp.

He yanked him up, tossed him aside, and pranced away again.

"He's not even trying to kill him," I realized.

"Why would he?" Damon hissed, curling back his lip, "He's having fun."

Disgust dripped from every word.

This wasn't killing for food or killing for survival.

That, Damon could understand.

This was, to him, a display of another incomprehensible _human_ trait, killing for pleasure.

"While he's busy, I'll do some scouting," Damon continued, "Give me five minutes. When the crowd clears, make your move. Drive him toward that side hall. I'll be waiting."

He jumped off the bar and vanished into the mob.

I looked back at Trevor torturing his prey.

Again, I didn't want to look.

I didn't want to think about what was going on below me.

That a man was horribly dying, but was still alive to feel the torture, and I wasn't doing a damned thing about it.

I reminded myself that it was almost certainly too late to save him, and, even if he did survive, he'd have to go to the hospital, which we couldn't allow because, having been bitten by Trevor, the man would become a werewolf himself.

Although rationally I knew I couldn't risk going to him, I felt compelled to, if only to end his suffering.

Sometimes, I think it would be better if I could be like Damon, to acknowledge that what Trevor was doing was wrong but equally acknowledge that it wasn't in my power to right that wrong and to walk away without regret.

But I don't ever want to be like that, that hard, that tough.

Damon had an excuse.

I didn't.

* * *

I tore my gaze away from Trevor and his prey.

Sick bastard.

No animal would ever do something like that.

As I thought this, something clicked in my brain, a piece falling into place so hard the resonance made me jump.

The room went suddenly silent, the drumming in my ears drowning out the crowd, giving me one moment of perfect clarity amidst the chaos.  
I knew where I'd seen Trevor's face, heard his name, and it wasn't in the Pack's werewolf dossiers.

Television.

Inside Scoop.

Matt and I had watched it on the news only a few weeks ago.

The piece on the killer in North Carolina, who'd been caught.

The tape of the police interview flipped through my head, the grainy image sparking to life.

"I wanted to watch someone die," he'd said.

Trevor Ford.

I shook my head sharply.

No, that couldn't be.

That didn't make sense.

A werewolf couldn't survive in prison without being discovered.

Then I remembered Trevor 's scent again, what I'd picked up that night in his apartment.

"He's new."

I could smell it in his scent and I'd assumed.

It had been possible then, as Tyler had suggested, that he was a hereditary werewolf recently come of age.

But this proved he wasn't.

He'd been bitten.

Again, my brain rejected the idea.

According to the news report, Trevor had only escaped from jail a few months ago.

It took longer than that for a werewolf to recover from the shock of being turned.

Or did it?

Was it impossible that he'd recovered so quickly?

I had to admit that it wasn't.

My own recovery had been hampered by my refusal to accept what had happened to me.

What if it wasn't like that?

What if someone wanted to become a werewolf, was prepared for it, embraced it?

That could make all the difference.

Yet there was still more that didn't make sense.

What was Trevor doing here, then?

If he was a hereditary werewolf, that would explain how he knew about us, the Pack, our land.

But how would a newly turned werewolf know that?

Trevor knew.

He'd called me by name.

He'd talked about the Pack, said he'd heard things about me.

From who?

Another werewolf, of course.

An experienced werewolf.

But Mutts didn't do that.

They didn't allow bitten werewolves to live, let alone help them.

Unless Alaric was right, and someone really did have another agenda, and they'd been the one to turn him.

Which put us back to square one.

I couldn't deal with this now.

We had a more serious problem on our hands than sorting out the whys and wherefores of Trevor's existence.

Right now, the fact of his existence would have to be enough.

Ending that existence wouldn't be as simple as I'd thought, though.

He wasn't a careless punk kid, but something far more dangerous.

A true killer.

I looked for Damon, wanting to warn him.

Then I realized it wouldn't do any good.

Trevor was a killer from the human world.

I could tell Damon that he was a chartered accountant and it would have the same impact.

He wouldn't understand.

* * *

I hopped from the bar and eased through the last scattering of the crowd.

In the back corner, Trevor was still playing with his food, which gave the occasional twitch of life.

The crowd was almost out of the main room, now jammed in the hallway.

I kept moving.

Trevor skirted his prey, then leapt in for a pounce and grab.

He had his fangs around the man's forearm and was shaking it like a chew toy when he noticed me.

He growled uncertainly, his blood fogged brain taking time to recognize me.

I stopped, and we stared at each other.

I thought about how dangerous it was to face him down in this form.

I thought of Trevor's eyes gleaming with near carnal bloodlust as he talked about killing.

I thought of what he could do to me before Damon could come to my aid.

It worked.

Fear seeped from me like sweat.

That got Trevor's attention.

He dropped his prey and lunged at me.

I waited until he was in mid-jump, then I turned and ran.

Of course he followed.

Fleeing prey is so much more fun than the near comatose variety.

* * *

I circled toward the back wall to keep Trevor away from the clogged exit.

Running behind the bar, I headed for the balcony stairs.

As I stepped onto the first riser, I veered and dashed toward the bathroom hall.

Damon was there.

I passed him and slid to a stop.

Behind me, Trevor did the same, nails careering over the linoleum.

He stopped in front of Damon.

His nostrils flared, again uncertain.

His nose told him that Damon was a werewolf and some dimly functioning part of his brain realized this was cause for concern.

He growled experimentally.

Damon's foot shot out, caught him under the muzzle, and knocked him flying onto his backside.

Trevor scrambled to his feet, wheeled, and bolted.

Damon ran after him.

They disappeared into the main room.

By the time I got there, Damon had driven Trevor onto the balcony.

I was almost to the top of the stairs when Trevor leapt over the edge, followed by Damon's resounding "Fuck!"

Before I could turn, Damon was jumping to the floor.

I rushed down the stairs and ran to the exit to head Trevor off if he tried to escape.

The front half of the hall was still clogged with people.

No one was getting in or out.

Trevor didn't head for the door, though.

Instead, he circled back to the rear corner of the room.

Damon was right behind him.

I staked out my post by the exit.

Trevor ran for the corner, maybe because it held some vague sense of familiarity.

When he got there, he nearly collided with the wall.

He turned sharply and veered in a tight circle, tripping over the body on the floor. This time, the man didn't move.

His dead eyes stared up at the ceiling. Recovering from his stumble, Trevor headed back toward the corner as if expecting a door to materialize there.

Finally, he realized he was trapped and turned to face Damon.  
For several long seconds, Damon and Trevor stared at each other.

The first flicker of real anxiety sparked in my chest.

Not even Damon was safe against a Changed werewolf while in human form.

As I watched them, I could feel the tension thrumming through me, my instinct telling me to protect Damon, while common sense told me to guard the exit.

Trevor broke the standoff.

He growled and hunkered down, hackles rising.

Damon didn't move.

Trevor growled again as if giving fair warning.

Then he leapt.

Damon dropped and rolled to the side.

Trevor crashed and slid on the linoleum. Before he could recover, Damon was on him. He grabbed Trevor by the loose skin at the back of his neck and threw his leg over the Mutt's back.

Then Damon shoved his head to the floor, pinning him.  
Trevor struggled wildly.

His claws skittered along the floor, unable to get a grip.

He snarled and growled, snapping from side to side, trying to bite Damon's hands. Damon put his left knee on Trevor's back and wrapped his hands around his throat.

As he squeezed,Trevor gave one last tremendous buck.

Damon's right foot bounced off the ground just enough to make him shift position.

As his foot came back down, it headed for a puddle of the dead man's blood.

"Damon!" I shouted.

Too late.

His shoe hit the blood and his ankle twisted, shooting out from under him.

Trevor threw himself forward at exactly the right second.

Damon tumbled off his back.

The second Trevor was free, he saw the exit and made a beeline for it.

I didn't bother blocking the hallway.

He could have plowed through me as if I weren't there.

Instead, as he passed, I dove at him and grabbed two handfuls of fur.

We toppled over together.

As we rolled, he snapped at my arm.

I twisted it away, but not quite fast enough.

One of his canines caught the skin under my forearm, cutting into my skin.

I gasped.

I didn't let go, but I did loosen my grip.

It was enough.

Trevor wrenched free.

Damon arrived one second too late.

Trevor was already tearing down the hall.

The far end of it was still congested with people, but they somehow found a way to clear out when they saw Trevor coming.

Damon started going after him , but I grabbed the back of his shirt.

"We shouldn't go out together," I said, hearing the sirens of arriving officers.

"Right," he nodded, "You follow him. I'll go back through the window."

I wasn't sure how this was possible, unless he'd developed the ability to scale walls, but there wasn't time to debate the matter.

* * *

I nodded and ran down the rest of the hallway.

I burst through the door to find myself in the midst of a chaos twice as bad as that inside the warehouse earlier.

The crowd had got itself outside the door and stopped.

The entirety of Mystic Fall's police had arrived, and we're in a circle, surrounding the large wolf.

Shit.

Their guns were out, and Trevor was skittering from one side to the other, trying to escape.

Finally, he jumped onto the nearest cruiser.

The officers obviously hadn't expected this, but there were too many people about to just start shooting.

They chased after him, toward the road.

I heard a gunshot ring out, a wolf's whine, then a horn blared.

A sickening thud followed.

Pushing through the crowd, I followed the commotion.

When my line of sight finally cleared, my mouth fell open.

Apparently, Trevor had forgotten the most basic of kindergarten rules.

He didn't look both ways before crossing.

* * *

A jeep was pulled over to the shoulder, the driver insisting that "It came outta nowhere!"

The headlights shone out, illuminating the remnants of fur, blood, and body parts.

Trevor must have been running across the road when the truck hit him.

The majority of his body was stuck on the front grill, most of his head gone, other assorted bits flying free as the jeep had stopped, now scattered the road.

It was enough to make me wish the legends were true, that ordinary methods couldn't kill a werewolf.

That somewhere in that mangled heap of blood and gore on the roadway, Trevor Ford was still alive, conscious and unable to scream.

A fitting end for the monster.

Unfortunately, he'd been dead as soon as the first shot had him.

Silver bullets made a nice gothic touch, but they weren't necessary for killing a werewolf.

Most things that could kill a human or a wolf could polish us off just as easily.

A crowd was gathering around Trevor 's remains.

All they would see was a very large, very dead, brown canine.

He wouldn't change back into a human.

That was another falsehood about werewolves.

According to myth, werewolves are supposed to turn back into humans when wounded.

There's a zillion legends that followed similar beliefs.

Nice trick, but it didn't work that way, which was really good for us, or we'd be changing shape every time a Pack brother nipped us too hard.

Damned inconvenient, really.

Truth is, die a wolf and you'd better forget those plans for an open-casket funeral.

Trevor 's remains would be hauled off to the nearest Humane Society and disposed of without ceremony or autopsy.

Trevor Ford, the escaped killer from North Carolina, would never be found.

* * *

I spotted Damon a little ways off.

Time to call it a night.

I reached him easily, and he motioned me to the back of the warehouse, where he'd parked.

It was empty now, all the action happening out front.

"You know, I really do hope he gets a proper burial," Damon drawled, "Poor misguided bastard deserves one, don't you think?"

I turned to him and shook my head, "Don't joke."

He narrowed his eyes, "What's wrong?"

We'd reached the car.

"We failed."

"Nah. He's dead. That was the point of the whole mission, right?"  
He put his arm around my waist and leaned down to kiss me.

I resisted, "Alaric will be pissed that he can't question him."

Damon shrugged, "He'll understand."

"We should go," I sighed, "He may understand the kill, but he wouldn't like us hanging around."

Damon reached for me again, and I pulled away.

"Don't. We need to get back."

"Are you in a hurry?" He teased.

I swallowed, "I need to pack my things."

He blinked at me, silent for once.

"You knew this was coming," I told him, "I was only here to hunt the Mutt. And I-"

"Got it-" he cut me off, walking towards the drivers side.

I sighed, then got in as well.

* * *

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed!**

 **I love the next chapter even more, and can't wait to post it for ya'll! :)**

 **Xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Next Chapter! :)**

 **I really like this one!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

The ride back to the Manor was silent.

I could feel the energy radiating from Damon, as he fought the urge to speak whatever was running through his mind.

I knew he was upset.

I could feel that.

But I couldn't help it.

He'd known this was coming.

I'd never lied, or hidden my intent.

He would just have to get over it.

* * *

He pulled up to the front of the house and parked.

He didn't say a word to me as he got out and slammed the door.

I sighed, then followed after him.

No need in letting him take out his anger at me on the unsuspecting others.

* * *

"Damon," I called, as I followed him into the house, "Damon!"

He blew through the front doors, and started up the stairs, nearly knocking over Tyler and Mason in the process.

"Dammit, you bastard, _talk_ to me!" I demanded.

The command of my tone froze him.

He hesitated on the staircase, then whirled around, "So now you want to talk?"

He jumped over the ledge, landing in front of me.

I crossed my arms, "Yeah, I do. I've already screwed up enough for tonight, I don't want to-"

""The fact that the Mutt couldn't control his Change wasn't your fault," Damon insisted, his anger cooling momentarily to defend me.

"Yeah, it was," I insisted, "I fucked up."

Damon's head was shaking, "He was a ticking time bomb. We couldn't have known that-."

"No, you're not listening to me!"

I took a step closer to him, "Damon, _I'm_ the ticking time bomb! We both are."

His eyebrows furrowed, and I hurried to continue.

"Neither of us called back-up because we were too concerned with looking after one another. How many times do we have to prove that we don't think clearly when we're around each other?"

He started to shake his head, but I pressed my point, "People are dead, Damon. They died because we let ourselves lose control of the situation."

"What does it matter?" He shot, "We got him. He's not going to kill again."

"I'm talking about us," I reminded him, "Look, I have a life back in New York, and it's a good life. It's _my_ life."

"Keep telling yourself that," he spat, then pushed past me, towards the library.

If I'd been less worked up, I might have noticed the audience we'd acquired.

However, they were easy to ignore as I followed after him.

"You'll find the wolf that turned the Mutt," I called, "And you'll punish him, but you don't need me."

He disappeared through the far doorway, "Keep telling yourself that too!"

* * *

It took everything in my limited willpower not to grab the nearest heavy object and chunk it at his retreating figure.

Alaric, who'd come in at some point, strode over to me.

"You okay?"

I didn't even know how to begin answering that question.

"I take it the Mutt is dead?"

I nodded, "He Changed. I couldn't stop it. Two people died...but yeah, he's dead. A jeep caught him as he tried to escape."

Alaric nodded, and studied my face, as I was still focused on the door Damon had left out of

After a moment, Ric sighed, "He's not the only one that needs you, Elena. We all do."

I blinked back the tears that had sprung to my eyes, and turned to look at my Alpha.

"But this isn't what _I_ need."

A saddened look flooded his expression, but he seemed to accept my words.

He sighed, "Elena, look, there's something you should know, about the day Damon bit you-"

"No, there's not," I cut him off, "Nothing can change what happened, Ric. I wish it were different, but it's not. But you...you've been one of the good things in all of this...the closest thing to a father that I have."

His expression was saddened, like he knew what was coming.

"I came back because you asked me to," I told him, "I can't say no when you call. So I'm asking you not to...because I'm going back to New York, first thing in the morning, and I don't want to have to come back anytime soon."

I took a shaky breath, "This isn't just so I can find myself, either. My life is there now."

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just...take care of him, okay?"

Alaric nodded, then pulled me into a hug.

"We'll miss you."

I closed my eyes, "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

I laid in bed that night, waiting for sleep to take me.

It didn't.

My flight had been booked, and my bag was packed up.

Tomorrow I'd be back in New York.

I could pretend that this had never happened, and things would finally be normal.

So why did I feel like crying?

I didn't want any of this, I never had.

So why did I know just how much I'd miss it once I was gone?

It wasn't fair.

I tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position.

The guys had all heard my fight with Damon, my words to Alaric.

They weren't happy about it, but they wouldn't stop me from leaving.

I was getting exactly what I wanted, right?

* * *

I was so burrowed in my thoughts, I almost didn't hear my door creak open.

I sat up, as someone entered the room, clicking the lock behind them.

His scent hit me before anything else.

Whiskey, leather, and dark spice.

Damon.

"Don't," he whispered, as I opened my mouth.

He crawled up onto the bed, "Don't send me away...if tonight's all I have left with you...just don't."

The light of the moon outside gave me enough illumination to make out his face now.

His eyes were empty, his features tired, all traces of his earlier anger forgotten.

He wore no clothes, of course, because like most wolves, he preferred sleeping undressed.

Unhindered by the shreds of humanity.

I sighed.

Knowing it would be my last night here, it was pretty clear what he wanted.

What those blue orbs were silently asking for.

If I was smart, I would have sent him back to his room.

But it was Damon, and when it came to him, the word "smart" evaded my internal vocabulary.

So, without asking for the confirmation, I reached over and pulled him to me.

* * *

I should have known better.

Damn me, I should have.

But as his lips pressed softly into mine, and he rolled me onto my back, I couldn't find it in me to care.

My clothes were gone in seconds, Damon's hands replacing them, warm against my skin.

We kissed, and touched, and held each other, rolling around on the mattress, until finally, he pushed into me.

I buried my head in his shoulder, letting his scent surround me, cover me, as he moved.

His thrusts were slow, lazy, stretching out the moment as long as possible, before consenting to its bitter end.

For Damon, this was an effort.

He was a wolf in nature, his primal needs above any human emotion.

Usually, we fucked.

We were _good_ at fucking.

In the woods, in the creek, in his bed, on the couch in the den, in _my_ bed, in shady hotels. ..we had that part of our relationship down flawlessly.

No one fucked like Damon.

He was the only male I'd ever consented control to.

The only one I let take over my body completely.

Hot, fast, hard...he was every woman's fantasy.

But this...

In the rare moments he let his humanity through, he did it for me.

He slowed down, focused more on the intimacy than the end result.

He made love to me.

* * *

I locked my legs around his waist, keeping him impossibly close.

His lips trailed all over my face and neck, his breath a teasing warmth.

"Stay," he whispered.

I closed my eyes, "I can't."

He thrusted deeper, " _Stay_ with me."

I shook my head.

He kissed me.

We continued the mantra, neither of us winning, neither of us building to a climax.

Just the endless feeling of him inside me, him above me, all over my body.

It was going to be the end of me.

 _He_ was going to be the end of me.

* * *

The emotions raged in my mind, and moved me to physical action.

With a rough hand, I pushed him away.

Damon complied, pulling back, and I didn't pause before flipping my body.

He was behind me now, as I settled onto all fours.

This was easier than thinking, than dealing with any matters of the heart.

This could just be about the pleasure.

Knees set, back arched, ass in the air.

I was his for the taking, submitting to his wolf like a bitch in heat.

"Elena-" His voice was pained.

He didn't want this any more than I did.

But he wouldn't say no either.

"Just do it," I commanded, my throat thick.

He sighed, and a tear fell from my eye as he pushed into me.

For everything we'd lost, and can no longer have.

* * *

It wasn't gentle.

But then, I hadn't expected it to be.

As I'd expected, Damon's instinct took over, and he used me.

My face fell into the pillows as I was finally able to relax, under him, my body absorbing each of his thrusts.

The bed rocked under our impact.

Damon fucked me to the brink of pleasure, and growled deeply as I came, milking his cock.

His speed increased to a bruising pace.

I shivered in my climax, all the emotions from the night leaking free.

His mouth found my shoulder; his teeth sank deep.

I cried out.

Damon came.

* * *

We laid in the dark after it was over, neither of us willing to restart the argument from before, or admit the mistake that we'd just made.

The silence stretched, as Damon's fingers trailed my arm.

Up and down. Up and down.

He did this without thought, his breath deepening.

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to kick and yell, and throw him out so I could wallow in self loathing all on my own.

But my hands clung to him, as if refusing to give him up just yet.

My body was drawn into his, and my muscles were more relaxed now than they'd been in months.

I didn't want to think about what that meant, because it wasn't fair.

I was leaving in the morning.

And neither Damon's breath in my hair, or arms around my waist, were going to change that.

* * *

 **Leave a review and let me know whatcha thought! :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I was blown away by the number of reviews I got for the last chapter!**

 **You guys are awesome! :)**

 **Here's the next chapter, and as soon as I've finished writing the new one for my other story, Do you Believe in Angels, I'll post it too!**

 **Glad ya'll noticed Ric's little drop there. The whole story will be explained later, I promise ;)**

* * *

My plane took off at 8:47 the following morning.

I was secure in my seat, thanking any deity listening that I'd actually made it on time.

Between all the goodbyes and Damon's chilly demeanor, I was just glad to be heading back to the city.

Back to my life.

* * *

I'd told Matt not to bother picking me up from the airport.

It was a silly thing to take off work for when I was more than capable of getting a cab.

It was, however, nice to find yet another bouquet of flowers, waiting on the counter, upon my return.

A quick flash of guilt overcame me as I leaned down to smell them.

Matt really was too good for me.

With a deep sigh, I pushed away the guilt, and any lingering memory of last night's events, to focus instead, on unpacking.

It took only a few hours for me to finish my laundry, check in with Caroline, then start a load of dishes, Matt's pile from my time away.

Everything was almost back to normal.

But even as I stared off our balcony at the sprawling city around me, I felt off.

Maybe it was just the lack of trees, or knowing that in coming back, I was forfeiting my ability to run freely.

Or maybe I was just overwhelmed by the lack of rowdy, warm, male voices, reverberating the silence, in spite of the Manhattan buzz below.

It would just take some adjusting, that's all.

Mystic Falls was such a big part of my life that it was bound to have a lingering effect.

Surely a day or two would wear it off.

* * *

Matt was beyond thrilled to have me home, if his text throughout the day were any indication.

When evening finally came, he hurried through the door, calling my name before it had even shut behind him.

I smiled, "Here!"

I came out of the living room, and landed straight in his embrace.

He squeezed me tightly, "There you are. Man, I missed you."

I buried my face in his neck, "I missed you, too."

He pulled away, "Everything okay with your family?"

I shrugged, "Nothing they can't handle without me."

"Good," he grinned, pulling me back into his arms.

I closed my eyes, letting him hold me.

After a moment, he began kissing down my neck.

I tensed, my body suddenly riddled with the urge to push him away.

I cursed myself.

Why did this always fucking happen?

Giving in to my body's wants by sleeping with Damon made it a stubborn thing.

Each time, the wolf in me would recognize Damon's claim on me, as sure as his fading bite mark on the back of my neck.

And my body would try and refused to let anyone else take his place.

My mind could scream in denial all it wanted, but my body, my _instinct_ , recognized Damon as its mate.

I growled determinedly, grabbing Matt's face and kissing him hard.

 _Fuck_ instinct.

This is what I needed. What I wanted.

Matt winced slightly as I shoved him back against the wall, kissing down his throat now.

"Easy," he laughed, "You know, we have all night, babe."

But I didn't want easy.

I wanted a distraction that would make me forget everything I'd left behind.

That would wash my mind clear of everything but pleasure.

I ripped at his shirt, pulling it off of him as quickly as possible.

He seemed a little shocked by my enthusiasm, but went with it.

Soon, he was scooping me into his arms and carrying me to the bedroom.

I would have been just as satisfied fucking him on the floor in the hallway, but that wasn't really Matt's style.

He's a gentleman.

I didn't waste time when we reached the bed.

I shoved him down, unceremoniously, and within the next few seconds, we were completely naked and I was sinking down onto him.

This was better, having control.

I moved, and he moaned beneath me.

I relished in the fact that I could do this.

That Matt was the kind of guy to let me use him, then thank me for it.

So I rode him, hard, relentlessly, until we both came.

As he pulled me to him after the fact, I sighed, trying to pretend like I wasn't seeing another man when I stared into his blue eyes.

* * *

An hour later, we had showered and dressed.

Matt was cooking dinner, and the smell of it filled the apartment.

Some health conscious meal I'd pretend to love until I could sneak out and find something more filling.

The wolf in me was always hungry.

We'd just finished eating when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Matt smiled, kissing the top of my head.

I nodded, taking our dishes to the sink.

But I almost dropped the plates when I heard our visitor's voice.

"Yes, hi, is there a beautiful girl here? Tall, dark hair, stubborn as hell on occasion-"

I whirled into the hallway.

"Mason?!"

He grinned, looking over Matt's head, "There she is!"

I shook my head, walking over, "What are you doing here?"

He rose a brow, "What? Not going to introduce me? That's rude, you know."

I rolled my eyes, "Matt, this is my...cousin, Mason Lockwood. Mason, this is Matt Donovan."

Matt had relaxed now, and was smiling, "Come on in! I haven't had the pleasure of meeting any of Elena's family yet."

Mason wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively as Matt shut the door.

I gave him a warning glance.

He only smirked.

"So what brings you here?" Matt started, as we walked into the living room.

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood," he said, "Thought I'd stop by and see my favorite cousin. Would it be incredibly rude of me to steal her for a few drinks?"

Matt was buying into him way too easily.

"Of course!"

I groaned internally, "You know, it's actually getting a little late, and-"

"Nonsense," Mason told me, "Just one drink, Elena."

I sighed, "Fine."

* * *

Five minutes later, I'd kissed Matt on the cheek and followed Mason out the door.

I waited until we were outside before turning on him.

"Why the hell are you here, Mason?"

He lifted a brow, "Did you really think Alaric was going to let you come back to the city unprotected?"

I exhaled, "I'd hoped he would. But I guess I was mistaken."

Mason grinned, "Sorry baby girl. But count your blessings. Damon wanted to come,when Alaric first mentioned it."

I groaned, "Of course he did."

A beat of silence, "How's he doing anyway?"

Mason shrugged.

"You know Damon. Full brood and in the nude, when I left. I think he's trying to run off the frustration of Alaric not letting him come in my place. The arrogant bastard seems to think I can't protect you as well as he can."

Mason smirked, "But fortunately, Ric seemed to think you'd much rather me turn up on your doorstep than him, so here I am. You're stuck with me until the others can find whoever turned that Mutt."

I sighed, "Still no new leads?"

He shook his head, "Nope, and we're giving Elijah a few more days to come through, before he's officially added to our list. Alaric doesn't like that he was so close by. Almost like he was waiting for us to call."

I put my hands in my pocket, "Well, I'm sure you all will figure something out."

"It would be easier if we had our best tracker helping out," Mason teased.

I shot him a look, "If you are trying to talk me into coming back, you're just wasting your breath."

He nodded, "I know. And I'm not. Well, not really. I just want to make sure you know that we need you, Elena."

I sighed, stopping as I spotted a bench.

We sat down.

"You don't need me," I told him, "The Pack was plenty capable before I came along."

"Sure," he allowed, "But you changed things. We're family, all of us, whether we like it or not. And when you left, you didn't just leave Damon, you left every single one of us."

I hung my head, feeling a little guilty, "I know, Mase. And I'm sorry for that, I am...but I can't be that person. The person I am in Mystic Falls..."

"What's so bad about her?" He challenged, "Because, I'll tell you now, she's better than this. Better than living a lie. Better than eating tofu with some guy she can never really have a future with. No matter how much you want to change it, you aren't this girl, Elena. You don't belong here, and you know it."

"I know that I like my life here," I defended, "I like not killing, not worrying about having to fight or track down murderers. Just being able to be as normal as possible."

"And your boy-toy in there?" He asked.

"I love him," I assured him.

Mason scoffed, "Please, you had to deal with Damon on a daily basis for nearly ten years. You'd eat that guy in there alive, and spit him out for dessert. You can't tell me that he's doing it for you. Hell, I know he's not."

My eyes narrowed, "How could you possibly know that?"

Mason smirked, "Remind me how many days it took Damon to get you on your back again?"

"Fuck you," I shot.

He chuckled, "I rest my case."

I sighed, "Look, the thing with Damon...it's complicated. It's his fault that all this," I motioned to the buzz around us, "is the closest I'll have to the life I wanted."

"But you still love him," Mason murmured.

I stared at the cars passing, "I can't imagine a day that I won't."

* * *

His phone rang then, and I dropped my eyes to the ground.

He answered.

"Ric?"

I didn't have to strain to hear the reply.

"Are you with Elena?"

"Yeah, she's here," Mason told him.

"Good, the two of you need to come home. Now."

His voice sounded shaky.

Off.

And given our last conversation, I knew he wouldn't be making the demand, unless something was seriously wrong.

I tensed, "What's going on?"

I knew he would be able to hear me perfectly. "We found..."

He trailed off, then cleared his throat, "We found a body by the front gate, about half an hour ago...it's Lorenzo."

I froze, my breath catching.

"No."

Enzo.

* * *

 **A little bit of a cliffhanger lol.**

 **But I'll post the next chapter soon!**

 **Review and let me know what you thought!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Loved the reviews!**

 **I noticed that a lot of you don't like thwhat Elena/Matt thing, and I agree completely lol, but just stick it out. It gets better, I promise ;)**

 **And also, there was a guest review I couldn't respond to, pertaining to hating Elena for cheating.**

 **And again, I agree. It's not right, she knows it's not, and yes, she's being selfish. But instincts do play a part in it, as does her denial. She doesn't want to want Damon, but she can't help it, so she's trying to run from it.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

Mason lied for me this time.

He simply added to my original story.

Our cousin didn't make it out of the coma.

We had to go back for the funeral.

Matt immediately gave condolences and offered to take off work to attend the funeral with me.

I had shaken my head, and Mason asked that he respect the fact that this was a family matter.

Matt was too understanding, and let us go with little question.

* * *

I however, was still having an issue wrapping my brain around the bomb Alaric had dropped.

Enzo was dead.

Dead.

Killed by a wolf, at some point today.

So, it couldn't have been the same Mutt Damon and I had dealt with.

The thought of Damon made my chest hurt even more.

As much as the news of Enzo's death was killing me, something inside me was thankful that it hadn't been Damon.

The tightening I felt in my chest assured me that if it had been, I'd feel eminently worse than I did right now.

The thought of Enzo being gone was still sinking in.

I felt oddly numb, but I understood it to mean at least one thing.

The Pack is being targeted.

A Mutt had killed one of us for a reason, but I had no idea what that reason was.

But I did know that I wanted nothing more than to have Damon in my arms right now, to be assured that he was alright, even knowing how much I wished I didn't care.

* * *

Instead, I was stuck on this plane, mind racing, body immobile.

Enzo was dead.

Murdered, and left on Pack land.

One of our own, a friend, just gone.

I closed my eyes to stop the tears from pouring out of them.

Mason's hand found mine.

I leaned into him, and we drew comfort from each other.

"Whoever did this will pay," he promised, "We will make sure of it."

I nodded, all of my selfish desires having evaporated.

Enzo was dead.

Any of us could be next.

That's all that mattered to me now.

Protecting my Pack.

Getting revenge.

The wolf inside me snarled her triumph.

Tonight, she'd be let free.

* * *

It was dark when the taxi dropped us off at the gates of the Salvatore manor.

I was out of the car in a flash, grabbing the small bag I'd packed, and sprinting up the drive.

Mason was close behind me, and we hurried through the door.

Damon was waiting in the foyer.

"Elena."

Relief clouded his face as his eyes found mine, and he reached for me.

I couldn't help myself, as I threw my arms around him.

Finally confirming that he was safe, and breathing.

Unlike our Pack brother.

I pulled away, "Enzo-"

"We have him in the basement."

I nodded, and Mason moved past us to head that way, rubbing a hand on Damon's shoulder in the process.

Tonight, we all needed the reassurance.

Damon grabbed my face, "You can't leave me again. Not with this son of a bitch out there. Not when Mutt's are attacking the Pack. I need to know you're safe."

I nodded, "We're going to find whoever did this."

Damon kissed my forehead, "Yes. We will...come on, the others are downstairs."

I let him take my hand, leading the way.

* * *

Enzo's body was laid out on an old wooden table that had been covered with papers and books before.

A sheet covered everything but his face, in what I assumed, was an attempt to hide his fatal injuries.

A sob escaped my lips as the reality hit me all over again.

Enzo really was dead.

The others gave me a sad glance in welcome, but moved so I could have my turn at saying goodbye.

Tears streamed my cheeks, and I leaned down to kiss my friend's forehead.

The memory of his thickly accented voice flowed through my mind.

It hurt so much, to know that I'd never hear it teasing me again.

He was a brother.

The one member of the Pack I'd kept in touch with.

The one who would run with me through the crappy New York country, just so I wouldn't be alone.

His paled face didn't move as I stared at him.

Things would never be the same now.

My stomach lurched, as the memory of the last death I'd experienced came forth.

My parents, being lowered into twin graves.

The same pain, of knowing it was all going to get worse.

And right now...I couldn't handle worse.

I spun around.

I had to get away, I had to breathe, and think clearly, but I landed right into Damon's chest. I tried to pull back, but his arms wrapped around me.

"Let it go, kitten. I'm here. Let it go."

So I did.

I cried, and screamed into Damon's shoulder, letting the pain overtake me.

It was too big to fight off anymore.

Damon held me until I was a mess of silent shakes, and I vaguely heard Alaric tell Mason and Stefan to move the body to the backyard.

We would give him a proper burial.

* * *

I stayed with Damon until the hole was dug, and the body was placed and covered.

He led me out to the others then.

For one last goodbye.

Tyler brought out a glass of scotch, Enzo's favorite.

I smiled slightly.

He would have liked this.

We each took turns toasting to our fallen comrade, and taking a swig.

Even Damon's voice was thick in his goodbye.

Finally, the bottle was passed to me.

I swallowed.

"Enzo was an ass sometimes," I admitted, "But he always knew what to say to make me feel better. He was always there for me, and I'm gonna miss him like hell."

I took a drink.

Alaric sighed, "Rest in peace, Lorenzo. And now, may you always run free."

"May you always run free," We chorused.

* * *

Morning brought with it a headache that I probably deserved, after all the alcohol I'd consumed last night.

When I sat up, I realized I was in the study, on the couch.

My feet were in Stefan's lap, and Damon's shoulder had been acting as my pillow.

Mason and Tyler were in the chairs, opposite to us.

Alaric and George had had enough sense to go to bed at a certain point, but the rest of us had finished the scotch.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Not so much now.

I groaned as I found my feet, and stood.

Stefan stirred, "What time is it?"

"Too damn early," Mason grumbled from his seat, eyes still firmly shut.

I shook my head at them, and forced myself into the hall, and up the stairs.

* * *

My shower was nearly an hour long.

Giving me plenty of time to shake off my drunken sleep haze, and remember why I'd decided to make myself feel better at the expense of my liver.

Enzo's murder.

I tried to separate myself from the emotions of it all, and work on the facts.

Trevor, the Mutt that had killed those other people, was tied to this.

But from what Alaric had said last night, it wasn't his scent on Enzo.

I'd gotten a brief whiff last night, and I had to agree.

It was another new Mutt.

I remembered then, that Trevor hadn't been just a random turn.

In my hurry to leave all the violence behind, I'd forgotten to tell anyone that he'd been a murderer as a human too.

Was this new Mutt a human killer as well?

It was worth looking into.

* * *

Apparently Damon had had a similar idea, because when I got downstairs, he was arguing with Alaric.

"I don't want the Pack going anywhere until we have more information."

"What more do we need to know?" Damon shot, "We go to town, track this Mutt down and find out who turned him, and then we kill him."

It was clear that Damon was wanting to go after Enzo's killer now.

Alaric countered his argument, insisting that it would be too hard to track in the daytime, that it would be better to wait until we were more prepared.

But it didn't matter what he said.

Damon's mind was made up, and he wasn't budging on the fact.

I waited for Ric to give an Alpha command.

To forbid Damon to leave, from taking his retribution.

But it never came.

Apparently Alaric was too distracted by his own grief to note that he hadn't made the request official.

An unfortunate oversight that I had no doubt Damon would take advantage of.

So I waited.

Sure enough, the second Alaric left the study, Damon was heading towards the door.

I followed, and rushed to the passenger's side of his car.

He halted as he noticed me.

"Where are we going?"

He blinked, "You don't need to-"

"I want revenge just as much as you," I shot, "Try to stop me from coming, and I'll go rat you out to Ric, right now. I'll make him forbid you to go. And if you've already left, I'll lead him to you."

Damon considered his options then shrugged, "Get in."

* * *

As we drove, grief gave way to common sense.

I wanted revenge so badly, I could taste the boil in my blood, but we had to be smart.

We would need a plan.

As Damon pulled the car to the town square and parked, I turned to him.

"So what exactly are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find that Mutt's scent, follow it to him, and make him pay for what he did."

I huffed, "Great plan, really. Except it's the middle of the day, Damon, in the middle of the town, who was recently on the lookout for wolves. We can't change. So even if we find the Mutt, there isn't much we can do."

Damon scowled, "So what are you saying?"

"That we do some recon. We need to follow up on the whole incident at the rave too. Find out if anyone is suspicious of that night."

"Who the fuck cares?" Damon spat,"It's a waste of time!"

"No, it's not," I assured him, "They have Trevor's body. What if someone runs tests on it? What if someone saw you jump out of that window, or saw us fighting him. This is right in your backyard, Damon, your home. You can't afford not to care."

He growled, but didn't argue, meaning he didn't have an argument to make.

"Fine," he caved, "What do you suggest?"

I thought up the plan as I said it.

"We get a paper. Anything of note will be in there. Go to the Grill, or a coffee shop, comb through what we can, until it gets late enough to check out the Mutt."

Damon wasn't happy with the idea, but allowed it, knowing he had nothing better.

I understood his frustration.

Not being able to do anything was even worse than fighting.

But we had to wait.

* * *

 **So there's that. Lol**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Also, for those who have read MULTIPLE of my stories, I need a favor!**

 **I'm entering a contest, and I'm not sure which fic to use.**

 **So if you could comment your favorite fic that I've written, I'd appreciate it!**

 **Thanks :)**

 **Xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the feedback guys! :)**

 **So far the two most "favorited" stories are Even the Whitest Rose, and The Song that calls me Home.**

 **The reviews were great too, as usual :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After buying a paper, I called Alaric.

Stefan answered, so I didn't have to actually speak to the Alpha.

I asked him to tell Ric that I was with Damon, and I'd convinced him that now wasn't the time to go after Enzo's killer.

Instead, we were taking inventory of the damage from the night of the rave.

Of course, I didn't mention that we'd be tracking down Enzo's killer later.

It was all a matter of interpretation.

I wasn't actually lying.

Really.

Then I told him what I knew about Trevor, and what we might be dealing with.

He promised to pass the news on.

* * *

Mystic Fall's had a few restaurants around, but the Mystic Grill was the only one worth eating at.

As we walked into the Grill, the entrance bell dinged, and a few people turned.

A knowing look crossed most of their faces.

I may have looked vaguely familiar, but it was Damon they recognized.

In a town this small, a guy who looked like him stood as much chance of going unnoticed as his convertible did in the local parking lot.

Damon didn't particularly like the attention.

To him, his curse was his face, not his werewolf blood, despite the help it had been in his youth to capture the attention of the females he'd so willingly used.

But beyond the sex, Damon had wanted nothing more than to fade into the background of human life.

I think he would have even gotten rid of the car, if he didn't love the damned thing so much.

Still, Damon was lucky in Mystic Falls.

Even if his fast car and good looks turned heads, no one bothered him as they would have in the city.

The men were intimidated enough to stay away, and he was now exempted from any undesired female attention by the silver band he wore on the fourth finger of his left hand.

This town being the kind of place where a wedding ring still meant you were off-limits to the opposite sex.

Not that it was actually a "wedding" ring, persay.

His ring was one of a matching pair we'd bought years ago, when we had first gotten engaged.

Before the small matter of a bite on my hand had shattered the whole wedding bliss and happily ever after thing.

But the fact that no marriage took place didn't matter to Damon.

The ceremony itself was irrelevant, a meaningless human ritual he'd been willing to do for my sake.

The underlying commitment was what mattered to him.

The idea of a life partner, a mate, was something the wolf in him recognized, and wanted.

Call it marriage or mating or whatever you will.

So he wore the ring, keeping it on long after I'd removed my own.

I'd never challenged the fact, because fighting Damon on any matter just wasn't worth it, if it was something that I could live with.

Which I could.

It didn't matter to me if he wanted to wear the ring.

He loved me, I knew that, in his own twisted way, he really did.

His ring was a symbol of that love, so it didn't surprise me that he'd kept it.

It was easy to dismiss the act as another fantasy of his delusion-plagued brain.

It was when he'd introduce me as his wife that things could get a bit ugly.

Even if it was a convenient cover story, I hadn't been able to stand for it.

I wasn't Damon's wife, and he'd made sure that I never would be.

Unfortunately for me, wolves were a species that mated for life, and once we loved, that was it for us.

Damon wore the ring, because he'd never love another female, so long as I was alive.

Just as I could never truly move on.

But, unfortunately for him, my anger at what he had done was stronger than the devotion my wolf felt for him as my mate.

* * *

I shrugged off my thoughts, feeling thankful tad the Grill was fairly empty today, and we were able to settle into a booth without too many lingering stares.

I combed through the paper, as Damon ordered us coffee from the waitress that had come over.

I was finished by the time she returned with them.

"Nothing?" Damon asked.

"Nothing," I confirmed.

"So, a waste of time."

I shook my head, "It's good that there's nothing. It's what we were hoping for. So, no, it wasn't a waste to make sure."

He rolled his eyes.

I ignored the fact, "Just keep an ear out, alright? Someone may still know something."

He nodded, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

After a few minutes I grew annoyed with the chatter of the people around us.

Most were complaining about something.

Spouses, jobs, kids, in laws, financial issues.

Pointless things.

I wanted to shout at them.

If you don't like your life, give it to me!

I'll take it and I'll never complain.

Growing up, I'd been haunted by the thought of what could have been.

Jenna did her best, and I'll always love her for it, but she'd never wanted to be a parent.

She wasn't my mom.

She'd never really even treated me like a daughter.

More like a younger sibling she was supporting, until I was able to survive on my own.

I'd always fantasized about what life could have been like if my parents had lived.

Would I have had siblings?

Family vacations, holidays?

When I grew out of the self-pity stage, I realized that missing these things in my childhood didn't mean I had to miss them forever.

I could give myself a family when I grew up.

It didn't even have to be the traditional husband, three kids, a dog, and a white picket fence.

Any variation would do.

As an adult, I could provide myself with everything life had cheated me of.

Then, on the very breach of adulthood, I became a werewolf.

My plans for the future vanished in that moment.

I could make a life for myself in the human world, but it would never be what I had imagined.

No husband.

Living with someone was risky enough, and I could never be myself with them.

I knew, deep inside, that it could never really work out.

There was too much of me that could never be shared.

No children.

There was no record of a female werewolf giving birth, obviously, but even if I was willing to take the risk, I could never subject a child to the possibility of life as a werewolf.

So, no husband, no children, and without either, no hope for a family or a home.

All of that stripped away, as far beyond my reach as they'd been the night I was orphaned.

* * *

Damon was watching me, eyes troubled. "You okay?"

He reached out for me by sliding his leg forward to touch mine, and continued to study my face.

I turned to look at him.

As I met his eyes, I wanted to shout at him, say that I was not okay, that he had made sure I would never be okay again.

I was supposed to be able to grow up normal, decide when to get married, when to start a family...I was supposed to have a lifetime of those choices.

He'd stolen all my dreams and hopes of any of it in one act of unforgivable selfishness.

I yanked my leg from his and looked away.

"Elena?" he said, leaning over the table, "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not okay," I spat.

Then, I stopped myself.

What good would it do to say more?

We were here to hunt Enzo's killer, not to hash out our personal problems.

It wasn't the time.

Part of me knew it would never be the time.

Because, if we ever actually talked about it, we might work it out.

That was a risk I wasn't willing to take.

I didn't want to forget and I didn't want to forgive.

I wouldn't let myself.

Because fixing things with Damon would mean surrender.

It would mean he'd won.

That biting me had been worth the trouble.

He'd have his mate, the life partner of his choice, everything he'd wanted when risking my life to get it.

Well, I had my own dreams, and Damon no longer held a role in them.

Right now, I would focus on the Pack.

I'd make sure they were safe.

Because no matter how angry I was, Damon's death would still destroy me.

I knew that.

Same with Mason, Stefan, Tyler...they were my boys.

I couldn't let anything happen to them.

And of course, we all wanted to protect our Alpha.

But werewolf or not, I could try to have some normalcy, once this was all over.

I'd made a good life for myself.

I had a decent man, someone who saw and encouraged my potential for goodness and normalcy.

Things Damon never saw, didn't care about, and certainly never encouraged.

Maybe marriage, kids, and a house in the suburbs weren't in my future, but, as I said, any variation would do.

With Matt, I could envision a satisfying variation, with a partner, a home, and an extended family in Caroline and our other friends.

Of course, eventually my non aging would become a problem.

But I had years before that was a real issue.

I could have a piece of happiness until then.

Once all this nightmare had ended.

* * *

"No," I repeated, refocusing, "I'm not 's dead and his killer is out there, and I'm stuck here, sitting in this booth with-" I bit back the rest with a sigh.

"We're supposed to be listening for rumors, remember?" I scolded him, "Be quiet and listen."

I forced my attention back to the conversations around us.

People were still bitching about their lives, but I ignored that and concentrated on listening for what I wanted to hear.

Nothing important stood out.

I reminded myself that this was a good thing.

As I strained my ears, I caught the sound of Damon's name, and listened closer.

It had come from a few teenage girls by the door.

 _"-yeah, up at the Salvatore Manor."_

 _"He's hot."_

 _"I think he's married to the brunette though."_

 _"You think?"_

 _"Sure. Do you see the way he looks at her? Plus, he's wearing a ring."_

 _"She's not. Besides look at their body language...those two are definitely on the outs-"_

 _"Speaking of bodies..."_

I shook my head away from the sounds of their giggling, "I'm not getting anything."

Damon crooked his head, "Really? So you didn't pick up on the fact that I have an admirer, over by the door?"

I glanced over at the group of girls, who dropped their eyes as our gazes met.

I sized them up.

"Young and innocent, probably have a tendency to be overly trusting, naive, and look, one is even a brunette...just your type," I turned back to him, "Have fun."

He gave me a dirty look, "Maybe some other time. Right now, we have more important things to worry about."

I nodded, letting the conversation drop.

* * *

Damon pulled out some cash for the check, and placed it on the table.

We were just about to leave, when the same man from the other day entered.

The hunter, who'd been on our property.

He sat down with some buddies that had apparently been waiting on him.

I decided to eavesdrop, and from Damon's stiffness, he had too.

 _"Any word from Ray?"_

 _"Not yet, you?"_

 _"Last I heard, he was heading up to the Boarding House. To talk to Salvatore."_

 _"Yeah, I'm sure that's a coincidence."_

 _"Well, he's over there, if you wanna ask him about it."_

 _"Yeah, maybe I will..."_

"Hey, you," he called to Damon as he stood, louder now, and he walked over.

I tensed at his tone, "We were just leaving."

"Not so fast," he put a hand up.

"What do you want?" Damon drawled.

"You remember Ray Sutton?"

Damon pretended to consider that, "Oh, right...the man who couldn't control his dog. Or his gun."

"Yeah, well, he hasn't been heard from in awhile. Apparently, he said he was gonna head up to your property. Make things square. Now, no one can get in touch with him. I don't know about you, but that seems strange to me."

Damon bared his teeth, at the obvious implement.

I intercepted, "We haven't seen him since the day we found that boy's body."

"But if he shows up," Damon stated harshly, "Let him know that I'd be happy to make things _square_."

He brushed past the man, ushering me towards the door, but the guy grabbed his shoulder.

"We aren't finished."

Damon shoved the guy off, easily, "Yeah, we are."

I was impressed by his restraint, as he turned to walk away.

Unfortunately, the guy seemed to have a death wish.

He drew his fist back, to take a swing at Damon's head.

I intercepted, catching the punch, as he swung.

He froze, shocked by my strength.

Damon had paused too, turning to see what had happened.

"Don't make things worse," I hissed at the guy, "We are all worked up over the murders, but the wolf has been killed. We'll keep an eye out for your friend."

I dropped his hand then, and he rubbed his wrist.

Satisfied, I turned back to Damon, who was smirking.

He placed an arm around my shoulder as we walked out the door.

* * *

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed! Please review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but I figured the quick update will make up for it :)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy, and thanks for the reviewsame :)**

 **Xoxo**

* * *

"This isn't right," I muttered, as Damon and I made our way down the street.

"First Enzo, now Ray Sutton's missing too? What's the end game? Turn everyone against us?"

"And weaken the Pack," Damon noted, as he reached forward, grabbing my arm, "Thanks for having my back in there, by the way. It's nice to know you still care."

I paused, "Yeah, well, the last thing we need is to raise more suspicions by you getting into a brawl with the locals."

Damon crooked his head, "You are aware that I am capable of confrontation _without_ needing to hit someone?"

I turned as I huffed, "Nice to know you've changed since I left."

He was smart enough not to comment back.

* * *

Not that I would have noticed.

The wind shifted, and I caught a scent.

The same scent that had been on Enzo's body.

"Damon," I stopped.

His brows creased, "You find something?"

I nodded, "It's the same scent that we found on Enzo. But it's faint...come on."

We walked quickly across the street, and through a few lots.

* * *

The scent grew stronger as we neared the edge of the town square, back near the Mystic Falls Lodge, aka, the cheap motel usually rented out by truckers on their way through.

"The Mutt's here," I told Damon, "But...there's something else. Another scent?"

It was hardly noticeable, but seemed a little familiar.

Damon sniffed the air, and took a step toward the motel.

I grabbed his arm, "We have to be careful Damon."

"I know," he pulled his arm free, "But the scent is still an hour old, at least. He's not here."

I deliberated, "Fine, we go up and check it out, but keep your ears on. He could be back at any time."

Damon nodded, then motioned with his head for me to take point.

He preferred flanking me, just in case anything tried to come at us from behind.

I followed the scent up the stairs, to the second floor balcony.

His door was almost too easy to find.

"Here," I told Damon, who had stopped close behind me.

His arm jutted in front of me, and I paused.

He pushed himself past me, grabbing the door handle, and breaking the lock.

I rolled my eyes.

Whatever. If he wanted to risk dying first, that was his business.

I followed him inside.

* * *

The room was as you would expect.

Single full sized bed, little TV on a dresser, with a matching nightstand, and crappy carpet, paired with faded wallpaper.

"We have to be quick," I reminded Damon, walking over to the dresser, "Look for anything that can give us a clue about who this Mutt is."

He nodded, heading for the small bathroom.

There was nothing in the drawers.

I checked the small nightstand.

Nothing there either.

Other than the scent, and the fact that the bed was unmade, and there was a towel in the corner, it was almost as if no one had been occupying the room.

"Nothing," I called out.

Damon came back into the bedroom, "I found this."

He held up a bottle of aftershave, "Stupid new Mutt mistake."

I understood what he meant.

Our noses were extra sensitive to strong odors. And smells, such as cologne, body spray, or, in this case, aftershave, could dull our olfactory senses.

The reason all members of the Pack, myself included, used unscented body products,even soap.

"Still doesn't tell us much," I sighed.

"It tells us he's an idiot," Damon pointed out, "Which makes my job much easier."

* * *

I stood from where I'd crouched to check under the bed.

"I've looked everywhere," I told him, "This was a bust."

Damon observed the room, his eyes landing back on the bed, "Did you check under the mattress?"

I blinked.

"No..."

To be honest, it hadn't even crossed my mind.

Damon leaned over and began feeling the right side.

I took the left.

"Got something!" I exclaimed, as my fingers encountered the rough binding of some flat object.

I pulled.

"A picture album?"

Damon's voice was full of confusion at the binder type object I'd retrieved.

I shrugged, and opened it.

In the slots where pictures were supposed to be placed, were newspaper clippings.

Article after article about a serial killer who'd been evading the police for years.

Women seemed to be the preferred victim, early twenties to middle aged.

Each article had an object next to it.

A necklace, near the story of a missing, thirty-four year old mother of two.

A lock of red hair, next to the article about a twenty-three year old who disappeared on her birthday weekend.

An earring, a scraps of cloth, more locks of hair...

I had to swallow a couple times, "It's a scrapbook."

"All his kills," Damon agreed, "And the trophies he collected from each one."

I turned away.

Damon however, flipped through a few more pages.

He looked up at me then, "Didn't you mention that the other Mutt we hunted had been on the news? Also a murderer?"

I nodded, catching up.

"Someone's turning sadistic serial killers...into werewolves?" I asked, disbelievingly.

Damon looked back at the articles, "It would seem so."

I shook my head in, "This is insane."

Damon stood, closing the scrapbook, and handing it back to me, "Alaric will want to see this."

I nodded, taking it from him, "Okay, let's get out of here, then."

* * *

I made for the door, but Damon rushed forward, grabbing me.

"What the-"

His hand flew over my mouth, "Shhh."

I froze.

Then I heard it as well.

Voices.

Familiar voices, in the parking lot outside.

"Easy now, darling," an English accent rang out, "We aren't all quite in the same rush."

I moved Damon's hand from my mouth and mouthed at him.

"Kol?"

He nodded, his eyes focused on the door.

A steady, unfamiliar voice answered, "No one is rushing. But we don't have all day."

I moved over to the window, peeling the blinds back enough to see out.

Sure enough, Kol Mikaelson stood next to a sleek black car, an average, dark-haired male next to him.

"Both of you, can it," another familiar voice cut in, and the driver door was pushed open, as Kai Parker climbed out, "We're on a schedule, now. Shane, let's get your things and go."

The new Mutt nodded, "Fine."

* * *

I pulled away, and shot Damon a look.

Three against two weren't impossible odds, but I'd rather not have to fight today, if avoidable.

He motioned towards the back, where there was a sliding door that opened to a small balcony.

I hurried that way, and he grabbed the aftershave.

Opening the bottle, he threw the liquid in all directions, filling the room with the scent of it. Then he was behind me on the balcony.

The distance down wasn't bad, for a werewolf, anyway, but Damon insisted on jumping first.

I heard the doorknob rattle, and threw myself from the ledge after him, clinging tightly to the scrapbook.

I landed in his arms, and Damon didn't hesitate to pull us against the side of the building, under the railing, so no one looking off could spot us.

I held my breath.

* * *

"What the hell?" The other man, Shane called out.

"Someone else has been here."

"No shit," Kai spat, "What is that awful-"

Some cluttered sounds.

"Are you kidding me? Aftershave? Are you an idiot?"

The breaking of glass against the wall, "Well that's just perfect."

Footsteps moved ahead, and I looked at Damon.

His eyes were hard as he listened.

"Are you children through?" A new voice joined the others, and I did a double.

 _Elijah_.

Damon placed a finger over his lips, reminding me that I shouldn't say anything out loud.

"Good lord," the eldest Mikaelson brother exhaled, "Who bathed in the cologne?"

"You can thank him," Kol spat.

Elijah let out a sigh, "I suppose it's safe to assume that the Pack has found you out, Atticus."

A hard sniff.

"Damon Salvatore," Elijah informed the others, "And...Elena Gilbert."

He seemed almost pleased, "Very enticing scent, that one. And here I'd thought she'd gone back to New York."

"Doesn't matter. Let's go," Kol shot, "If Salvatore's been here, it's too late."

"My scrapbook is gone," the new Mutt hissed.

"Never mind that," Kai instructed, "We need to clear out. Get back to the warehouse."

* * *

Damon and I took that as our cue as well.

Cutting across the back of the building, we headed off to the edge of town, circling back toward the square the long way, in an effort to be sure our trail was indistinguishable.

Finally, we made it back to his Camaro.

"We should have followed them," Damon stated, with no real conviction.

"Not without the others," I told him, "Alaric is gonna be pissed enough as it is. No need making it worse."

Damon nodded.

"Well, we know one thing, at least," I sat back in the passenger's seat, "This is bigger than we originally thought. Mutt's don't group. So whatever this is...it's bad."

Damon sighed, "We'll figure it out. But first, we need to get back to the manor."

I nodded, thinking of the ass chewing that was no doubt awaiting us, "Time to pay the piper."

Damon smirked a little, and put the car in gear.

* * *

 **Woot. Woot. Lol**

 **So what did ya'll think?**

 **More drama to come!**

 **:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys!**

 **Okay, so this is a longish update, yay! And smutty ;)**

 **I'm sure ya'll will like!**

 **But be sure and read the AN at the bottom, thanks!**

* * *

Alaric wasn't furious when we returned, but his arms were crossed disapprovingly, as we all gathered in the study for Damon and I to tell them what we had found, and what we had heard.

The scrapbook was passed around.

Once we'd finished, Damon stated that we should go after the Mutt's now.

It was only then, that Ric spoke.

"Absolutely not," he said, getting up from his chair to walk to the fireplace.  
Damon and I sat on the couch, Damon perched on the edge ready to bolt the second he got permission to attack.

Stefan stood beside him, fingers tapping against the sofa back, equally anxious, but taking his cues from Damon.

Tyler and George sat across the room.

Both looked angry at the news, but they remained composed, awaiting Alaric's decision with more control.

Mason leaned against the wall, his expression unreadable.

"I can't believe you're even asking," Alaric continued, "I made it clear that I didn't want this, but you took off anyway. Then Elena calls to say you're just scouting out news about last night and somehow you end up-"

"It wasn't intentional," I interrupted, "We came across his trail. We couldn't pass up the opportunity."

Alaric gave me a look that advised me to shut my mouth before I dug myself in deeper.

I shut it.

* * *

Ric walked back to his chair, but didn't sit, rather, leaned his hands on it's back.

"No one is going after the Mutts tonight," he commanded, the will of the Alpha strong in his voice, "We are all exhausted and upset after the events of the past few days, especially you two."

He glanced at me and Damon, "If I hadn't trusted Elena's word when she called, I would have been down there this afternoon hauling the two of you back here."

"But we didn't do anything," Damon defended.

"Only for lack of opportunity."

"But-"

"Only days ago, we had one Mutt in town," Alaric cut, "Now he's dead and four more have shown up. Not only that, but of those four, we have Elijah Mikaelson and Kai Parker, two mutts who would be enough of a problem individually. Another killer, and not to mention Kol, who is nearly as reckless as you," he told Damon.

"Are you absolutely sure it was Kai and the Mikaelson's?" George asked. "Out of all the Mutts I could imagine ever teaming up, they rank right at the bottom of the list. What could they possibly have in common?"

"They're all Mutts," Tyler said, as if that were reason enough.

"My guess would be that they haven't teamed up," I inputted, "One of them must have something over the other. Kai seemed to command the new Mutt well enough, but Elijah is the ultimate manipulator. And he wants territory. Said so himself...perhaps he doesn't believe the Pack will give it to him, and is looking to secure it by other means?"

The others considered that.

"Don't forget the new recruits," Mason reminded me, "That Trevor Mutt and this Atticus Shane are both killers. Human killers. Someone, probably either Kai or Elijah, found them, bit them, and trained them. It's like they're creating an army of Mutts. Not just any Mutts, but ones who already know how to hunt, to kill. Know it and like it."

George shook his head, "I still can't picture Elijah behind this. Parts of it, yes. But he's a loner, always has been. And this thing about creating new Mutts, it lacks . . . finesse."

"And it's even more doubtful he'd involve Kol," Stefan added, "The guy's an idiot. A decent fighter with a heavy hit, but an idiot. The chances of him screwing up are too high. Elijah would know that."

"Who the fuck cares!" Damon spat, exploding from his seat. "We've got four Mutts in town. One of them killed Enzo. So why are we sitting around discussing motivation, when we should-"

"Sit down, Damon," Alaric commanded, his voice low.

Damon huffed, and started to sit, then stopped.

For a moment, he hung there, twin instincts battling within him.

Then his hands clenched at his sides.

He straightened, as if making up his mind, and strode to the study door.

"If you go, don't come back."

Alaric's voice was barely above a whisper, but it stopped Damon cold.

"If you can't control the urge, Damon, then go downstairs to the cage. I'll lock you in until it passes. But if the problem is that you _won't_ control it, and you leave, then you're not welcome back."

* * *

Alaric didn't mean it.

Well, yes, he meant it, but not as it sounded.

If Damon took off and Alaric had threatened banishment, he'd have to follow through with it.

But he wouldn't let Damon go without a fight.

The threat was the best way to prevent that. Damon stood there, jaw working as if chewing his anger, his hands still clenched at his sides.

But he didn't move.

He wouldn't.

Banishment for Damon would be death.

Not from outside forces, but from within, the slow death of severing himself from what he believed in most.

He'd never leave Alaric, or the Pack.

It was his life.

Alaric might as well threaten to kill him if he went after the Mutts.

* * *

Slowly, deliberately, Damon turned to Alaric.

Their eyes locked.

There was a long pause, where nothing was heard but our synchronized breathing, then Damon turned and walked out the door.

But he veered not toward the garage, or the front door, but headed for the rear of the house.

The back door opened and slammed shut.

I looked at Alaric, who almost seemed relieved.

* * *

"We have to do _something_ ," I told him.

He nodded, "I know. Just not tonight. This requires more than brash action. This is not a fight we can afford to lose."

"He's right," Mason sighed, "Without the Pack in tact to keep the law, Mutt's like them get to do whatever the hell they want."

"It would be mayhem," Alaric nodded, "It wouldn't take long before our secret is discovered, then mankind will do what it does best. Start a war. And it won't end until one side is completely desecrated...so maybe you can explain to Damon why it is important that we don't just run in, guns blazing, so to speak."

I nodded, standing up, "I'll talk to him."

Alaric gave me a dismissal, and I went after Damon.

* * *

I followed Damon's scent into the woods.

When I found him, he was shaking a bloodied hand, as if he'd just pounded it against one of the trees.

He tensed as he heard my approach, but relaxed when he recognized me.

"We can't let them get away with this," he said, as I joined him, "We can't let them think we're backing down. We have to act. Now."

I said nothing.

Damon whirled to face me. "He's wrong. I know he's wrong."

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, face spasming as if the words cut him.

The very notion of questioning Alaric pierced him like the worst possible betrayal.

"No," he backtracked, "He's right...we're not ready for this."

He exhaled sharply, "But I can't stand around while Enzo's killer is out there, knowing the next one those Mutts might go after could be you, or Alaric, or even Stefan. I can't do it. He's got to know that."

Still I said nothing, knowing he wasn't looking for an answer.

He was only trying to work things out in his own mind and I was his sound board.

"Fuck," he growled, then yelled louder, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

He slammed his fist into the tree again, then ran his hands through his hair.

A light blood trail slid across his forehead with the movement.

His eyes closed, chest heaving as he inhaled deeply.

Then he exhaled, shuddered, and looked at me.

Frustrated rage shone from his eyes, mingled with touches of dread.

"I'm trying here, kitten. You know how hard I'm trying. Everything in me is screaming to go after them, hunt them down, tear out their fucking throats. But I can't disobey him. I can't do it."

"I know," I assured him.

He stepped toward me, in a quick motion, his arms wrapping around me.

His mouth came down, lips seeking mine tentatively, as if he were waiting to be shoved away.

I could taste his panic, his fight to control the instincts that raged stronger than anything I could imagine.

He'd told me once that I was his center.

His grounding for that control.

And right now, he needed it.

* * *

I put my arms around him, hands reaching up, and entwining in his hair, pulling him closer.

A moan of relief shuddered through him, at my acceptance.

He let the mantle of control slide free and grabbed me, pushing me back against a tree trunk.  
The bark scraped against my skin as he ripped off my shirt, but I barely took note of it.

I fought the button on his pants, as he all but ripped mine from my body.

I tore through the fabric of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, as he threw away the shards of what had been my underwear.

His lips came back to mine, bruisingly rough. I twisted my hands in his hair, pulling him closer

He moaned hoarsely.

His hands ran over my now naked body, and he lifted me into his arms with a hard jolt, using the tree to balance us.

My legs automatically wrapped around him, and for a moment, he slowed, just staring into my eyes.

I was greedy with his gaze, absorbing all of the emotions he usually kept hidden, allowing myself to forget, in this moment, that what we were doing wasn't right.

As his fingers came up to my face, I smelled the blood on his hand, felt it running fresh and streaking across my skin as he caressed my cheek.

As he leaned in and kissed me, the blood dripped onto our lips and I tasted it, metallic and familiar.  
Damon growled, then in a single motion, slid inside me.

My feet were off the ground, leaving me dangling and putting him in control.

He slammed against me.

His eyes stayed locked with mine.

From deep in his chest came a roaring growl of desperate lust.

His teeth were clenched in exertion, and as his fingers dug into my hips, I felt the edge of his wedding band cut into my skin.

Over and over, he drove into me.

His growl turned into a cry, echoing with mine off of the surrounding trees.

I could do nothing but hold on to his shoulders, and let him take what he wanted from me.

I still found myself astounded at the amount of control I gave him, in these moments, when I was literally at my most vulnerable.

No other lover had taken me like this.

Hell, I hardly ever allowed them on top, let alone allow them to have the complete dominance over my body that I now gave Damon.

But in truth, maybe it was because I didn't believe that anyone but him _could_ control me.

* * *

As if proving my thoughts, Damon pulled me from the tree, and we fell to the ground.

He flipped me onto my stomach, my face a mere inch from the forest floor, as he pulled up on my hips.

Now that my ass was presented to him properly, Damon parted my legs again, and brought me back against him.

His erection was still rock hard as it easily slid into me, and he resumed his brutal pounding.

His hips thrusted as his hands squeezed my waist, impaling me on his cock, over and over.

We fucked doggystyle on the forest floor, like the pair of wild animals we were.

My release came in a white hot flash, overtaking my entire body.

I shivered and convulsed, but Damon didn't relent his movement.

One hand left my hip, and twisted into my hair, forcing my head to the side.

The gesture of submission.

I whined a little, as Damon's speed increased, not sure my body could handle the abuse much longer.

But then his fingers reached around to my clit, and I fell apart again.

As I screamed my climax, Damon dropped his head to my shoulder, his teeth scoring my flesh, as his mouth latched on.

Marking me.

He groaned into the bite, his own orgasm crashing over him.

I held still as he gave a few more sporadic thrusts, then let me go.

He slipped from he, and my body jolted at the sudden emptiness.

Damon collapsed next to me, as I relaxed my elbows, and fell onto the ground completely.

* * *

For a moment, we both just breathed.

Then Damon was pulling me into him, nuzzling against me.

His hands stroked my back and he whispered, "I love you, Elena. I love you so much."

He put his arms around me, and pulled me into his chest, tucking my head under his chin.

For a long time, we didn't move.

I stayed there, listening to his heartbeat and waited with dread, for the inevitable moment when reality would return.

It would happen.

The fog of our lust would part and he'd say something, do something, demand something to send us snarling at each other's throats again.

I felt him swallow, knew the words were coming, and wished I could stop my ears from hearing them.

Why did he always have to ruin us?

"I'd like to run," he said softly.

I was quiet for a moment, not sure if I'd heard right, waiting for the punch line.

"Run?" I repeated.

"If you're not too tired," he added.

I lifted my head, confused, "You still need to work it off?"

He shook his head, "No, I just want to run. To do something. Just the two of us."

I hesitated, then nodded.

We lay there for a few minutes longer before getting up to find a place to Change.

* * *

It was almost easy for me to Change now.

Repetition will do that for you.

Plus the fact that my body was already about as relaxed as it could get.

It took me barely over five minutes to rejoin Damon in the clearing.

His black fur rustled, as it shook in excitement.

When he saw me, he pounced, rolling me over easily.

I slid from beneath him, nipping at him, until I was able to gain the upper hand.

I pinned him for barely a second, but that was enough.

He flipped, and I took off, knowing he'd chase me.

We ran for nearly a mile before he caught me, as I tried to loop back around to disguise me scent.

His teeth enclosed on my left flank, and I yelped, turning on him.

We shuffled for a moment, then he took off, letting me do the chasing now.

For an hour we did this back and forth game of tag, until Damon froze.

His ears pricked, and he looked over at me.

I sniffed the air, searching for what had caught his attention.

Mhmm.

A rabbit, hidden in the bramble to our right.

I nudged at him, letting him know I was up for the hunt, and he let out a bark.

The noise was enough to spook the animal, which shot out of the bush, and darted deeper into the thick woods.

Damon and I chased.

It really wasn't a fair fight.

* * *

Damon caught it, getting there before me, and quickly snapped it's neck.

The rabbit fell limp, and he picked it up again, bringing it over to me.

He dropped it at my feet, and laid down.

I ripped into the rodent greedily, the fresh kill tasting amazing after our vigorous exertions.

When I'd eaten a fair amount, I took the rest to Damon, and laid next to him while he polished it off.

Throwing what was left of the bloodied carcass off to the side.

He turned to me then, and began licking at my muzzle, cleaning it.

I returned the favor once he'd finished, and we both settled down, exhausted.

I burrowed into Damon's fur, his warmth, and closed my eyes.

The last thing I was aware of, was him resting his head on top of mine, then sleep took us.

* * *

 **Wolfy time :)**

 **Anyway, so since I'm super bad at responding to reviews and not everyone has a profile on this site, I've created a Facebook page for my Fanfiction.**

 **It will basically be my way of better communicating lol.**

 **If ya'll will please LIKE it, I will be posting cover photos, updates, story previews, ideas, ect.**

 **Plus, it's a faster way to pm.**

 **Thanks! Looking forward to talking with ya'll!**

 **It's For _everfirstloves Fanfiction._**

 **It's a little bare right now, but I'll start posting soon :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Woo long chapter :)**

* * *

The first thing I registered in the morning was the warmth of the sun, shining through the leaves on the trees.

The second, was that the _sun_ was shining through the leaves on the _trees_.

Where was my ceiling?

It took a moment for me to remember how I'd ended up on the forest floor.

Damon...sex...running...hunting.

Right.

* * *

I stretched, then rolled over.

Damon was there, human once more, his eyes open, and alert.

He'd been awake for a while.

"Are you okay?" I asked, remembering the events that had led us here.

His gaze was intense, "That depends...any regrets about last night?"

I smiled sadly, "I always regret it."

"Yet you never say no," he reminded me.

My eyes didn't waver, "Does it matter? Neither of us can change, so..."

"I want to," he said, "I want to be better, Elena...but I _need_ you."

I sighed, "Damon, I've told you-"

"I know, I know," he promised, "You have a life in New York that makes you happy. I got it. But you can't deny that this feels right too. You wouldn't keep coming back to me if it didn't."

"I try not to," I reminded him, propping up on my elbow.

"But you still do. That has to mean something."

I bit my lip, "Maybe it does. But maybe it doesn't. And in the end, it doesn't matter what it means. When this is all over, I'm still going back. I've never lied to you about that, and I don't plan to start."

"But while you're here?" He prodded.

I exhaled and sat up.

Leave it to Damon to start picking my brain before we'd even shaken the leaves from our hair.

* * *

I pulled my knees in close to me, before looking over at his waiting expression.

At least this, I could give to him straight.

"Mystic Falls will always be a home to me," I said, "Just like the Pack will always be my family. I've told you why I have to leave, why I can't stay. I don't expect you to understand what I like about New York."

"It's your other home now," he admitted simply.

I nodded, "It is. And it feels right. But being here feels right too. I can't deny that."

"But not right enough to stay," his eyes were on the ground.

I closed mine, "I can't change who I am, Damon, or what I want. And I'm not going to find it here."

"You never bothered looking," he accused, "So how could you know?"

"Don't start," I warned him, seeing where this was going.

Here it was.

The inevitable fight that would drive yet another wedge between us.

There had been so many over the years.

I remember so clearly.

* * *

It had been months after Damon returned from his banishment before I was even able to talk to him.

I was so angry, and still wallowing in all that I'd lost.

But he never stopped trying, and eventually we were able to be civil.

Then Alaric decided to have me join Damon in keeping tabs on the Mutts.

My primary job was making sure our existence stayed a secret, so a Mutt acting out tended to fall under that description.

We made a good team, Damon and I.

Despite my hating him, we still knew each other, so we worked better, me as the voice, Damon as the brute force that made them comply.

But then I messed up.

After a particularly nasty run in with a Mutt we were forced to execute, we decided to go back to a hotel, and rest, before going home to the Manor.

Adrenaline was pumping, alcohol was involved, and before I knew it, we were kissing.

If you could call it that.

We were devouring each other, taking out months of anger and frustration in bruises, blood, and orgasms.

That was the first night I slept in his arms, since turning.

He'd told me he loved me.

I had insisted that if that were the case, he never would have ruined my life.

We fought.

I told him that the sex had been a mistake.

But that didn't stop it from happening again, and again, and again.

We were drawn to each other in an intangible way that was too hard to fight.

But damned, if I didn't try, and it was such a tiring cycle.

* * *

I climbed to my feet, and Damon copied my action, reaching for my arm.

"Don't walk away. For once, stay and talk to me."

I sighed, pausing.

"What's the point, Damon?"

"The point is that I love you, Elena. The point is that I need you here, and you need the Pack. We're a family. I understand that you've made a life in New York, but for now, at least, you're right here, safe, with me."

"But I'm not staying-"

"Stop thinking about leaving," he told me, "Stop counting down days you have left, and just be here. You won't leave until this Mutt bullshit is at an end anyway, so there's no need for us to keep up this push pull thing we have going."

I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes, "So what are you saying?"

"That you take a breath for five minutes," he stepped closer to me, "That you stop thinking about New York, until you're actually leaving, and forget that your time here isn't forever."

His hands came up to cup my face, "And for five fucking minutes, stop trying so hard to convince yourself that you hate me."

"I do hate you," I whispered.

"You're lying," he accused, "You're lying because of what it will mean to admit the truth."

Anger rose in my chest, and I shoved his hands away, "Fine, what's the truth then, Damon? That I loved you more than I ever thought was humanly possible? Then you risked my life, just so you could keep me!"

"I made a mistake-"

"YOU BIT ME!" I screamed at him, my throat thickening with unwanted tears, "I loved you, and you _bit_ me. So no, maybe I don't hate you, maybe I can't fight what we have between us, but how dare you play the victim. You ruined my life..."

His blue eyes were hard, "Yes, Elena, I bit you. I turned you into a monster, because I'm selfish, and I'm madly in love with you, and I didn't want to lose you. I was reckless, and I took the choice away from you, but there's nothing I can do about that now."

He took a step closer to me, our bodies almost touching, "So you can keep up this rage, this hatefulness, or you can find a way to move on. There's nothing else I can do."

My gaze didn't waver, despite the tear that ran down my face, "I can't give you what you want."

His expression softened, and he lifted a hand to my cheek, wiping the tear away, "I know."

"And I can't forgive you...it's just...it's too big, Damon."

"I know," he was pulling me into him, and I didn't have the strength to fight.

His lips pressed into mine, and I found comfort in his touch.

I hated it.

He was ripping me apart and holding me together all at the same time.

The universe aligning and exploding simultaneously, and one day, it would kill me.

But not today.

Today, Damon's lips are hot against mine, and my arms are wrapping around his shoulders, bringing him even closer.

Universe be damned.

* * *

His hands moved down to my ass, and lifted me, my legs wrapping around him.

It didn't take long for him to take us down, my back hitting the ground softly.

I inhaled as Damon sat up, and his hungry eyes grazed across my body.

He was radiating anger, and lust, and something told me that he was dying to mark me again.

To try to prove to us both that I belonged here, with him.

Calloused hands ran up my thighs and over my stomach, brushing against my sensitive breast, and settled under my neck as he leaned back over my body.

Damon kissed me again, harder this time, following the path of his hands, down my body.

"I've missed this," he breathed, palming one of my breast, and taking the other into his mouth.

I arched into him, every part of my body on fire at the sensation.

He switched breast then, and let his hand fall between my legs.

He teased the edge for a moment, then slipped his finger inside.

A growl came from the back of his throat, "So wet for me..."

I couldn't deny it, of course.

"Good," Damon continued, "That's very good."

His teeth nipped lightly at my collarbone as he pushed another finger inside of me.

When he began pumping in and out, I felt my need for release shiver through me, and moaned.

"Damon..." I pleaded, my voice thick with lust.

"What, kitten? What do you want me to do?"

"More," I whimpered, giving in, as I moved against his hand now.

I hated being at his mercy, but god, did he know the right buttons to push.

Damon kissed my neck, "More here?"

I managed to shake my head.

"Here?" he asked, moving his mouth to my breast again.

I let out a groan at his teasing.

"How about here?" he forced a third finger inside me and my back arched off the ground.

"Yeah," he smirked, "That's where you want me, isn't it, Elena?"

* * *

He hadn't talked to me this way in years, but as he did, it was hard to believe that his voice wasn't made to say my name like that.

I didn't want to give into him so easily, but I almost cried out when he slid his fingers from me.

"Tell me where you want me," Damon ordered, using his knuckles to brush my clit instead.

Was he seriously demanding submission right now?

"Damon, please, just-"

"Ah, ah, ah," his gaze held mine, "Tell me, first."

He blew on one erect nipple, making me squirm.

I groaned, giving in, "Inside me, Damon, please. I want you inside me."

He smirked, "Good girl."

He settled down between my legs, our bodies molding together perfectly.

God, I had to have him.

And I hated it.

Hated how badly I wanted him.

And that he knew it.

* * *

I brought his head back down to mine, reconnecting our lips as Damon aligned himself at my entrance.

He lifted slightly, "You're still so beautiful."

I leaned into his shoulder.

The sex I could do, but listening to him love me...I couldn't, "Damon please, I need you in me, now."

He smirked, "Patience, kitten. We're getting there."

He teased my entrance with the head of his cock.

"Damon," I panted, trying to raise my hips against him, looking for friction.

He kissed up the side of my neck until he reached my ear.

"I love watching you beg for me," he whispered, sending chills down my spine, and a fire right to my core, "I love hearing my name on your lips."

He pushed into me then, the thrust taking him all the way to the hilt.

I cried out at the intrusion, as my body once again stretched to accommodate the size of him.

Immediately, he began sliding out, and pushing back into me, each thrust increased his speed, until he planted his arms on the ground on either side of my head and let his hips swing freely.

* * *

I met his eyes as he drove into me, and had the sudden urge to cry.

Because I realized then, with more clarity than ever, that he was right.

This could never feel wrong.

Damon was everything I'd been missing, everything I'd always wanted, had come so close to having.

He knew me, in ways that no one else did, and all the feelings I had been pushing back washed over me.

Damon never treated me like glass.

Had never doubted my strength.

If anything, he had too much faith in it, as it had apparently been what convinced him that I could survive the Change.

He knew that I could take anything he threw at me.

And he wasn't afraid to call me out on my shit.

I didn't realize how much I appreciated that about him, until this moment.

* * *

As my orgasm built up and exploded out of me, a silent tear fell.

Because for the first time in so long, I knew exactly what I wanted.

What I needed.

What I couldn't have.

Because I couldn't let him win.

I couldn't let the risk he took mean absolutely nothing by giving him exactly what he wanted.

But Damon was right, I didn't have to keep reminding myself that I was supposed to hate him.

We were beyond that at least.

And with the Pack being targeted, anything could happen.

So for five minutes, I could forget New York, and everything waiting for me there.

For five minutes, I could try to forget what Damon did to me.

For five minutes, we could pretend to have what we used to.

Damon's body shuttered as he climaxed, and I held him through the tremors.

He rolled off of me once the aftershocks died, and pulled me into his side.

His fingers stroked my cheek, in a content, lazy way.

His eyes shone with the love I'd so often denied accepting.

Again, tears welled in my eyes, and Damon brushed them away, neither of us saying a word.

It wasn't fair.

Because in his gaze, I saw everything that we could have had...and it was only mine for the next five minutes.

* * *

Eventually, we pulled away from each other long enough to realize we should probably get back to the house and shower.

Then eat something.

Then see what Alaric wanted us to do.

But as Damon pulled me to my feet, he offered another idea.

"You know, the creek isn't too far from here, if you wanted to forgo the shower."

I considered the idea.

It certainly beat having to go face reality.

"I'll race you," I challenged.

Damon chuckled, "Fine, but loser cooks breakfast."

"Deal."

* * *

We took off, using our sense of smell to track the running water.

I won, but barely, running at the creek ledge with too much force to stop in time.

So instead, I dived, shivering as the cool water hit every inch of my bare skin.

Kicking my feet, I broke the surface, and wiped my eyes.

Damon was smirking from the bank.

"Feel good?"

I smirked, "Why don't you come find out for yourself."

He grinned, then dived, his body causing ripples across the water.

He surfaced a few feet from me, and swam over.

"Can you reach?" I asked.

Damon stood still, the water coming to his neck, "You can't?"

I shook my head.

Damon reached over, pulling me into his arms, and I wrapped my legs around him.

Despite being naked, there was no sexual drive in either of us as we held each other, floating through the water.

Just enjoying our time together.

I bit my lip, making up my mind then not to fight what I was feeling.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I took the initiative, and grabbed Damon's face, kissing him.

When I pulled away, his surprise was evident.

"Five minutes," I told him, "If that's what you want...but that has to be it. That's my condition. Once it's over, it's over, and I go back to New York. You don't follow me, you don't try to find me."

I watched the struggle in his expression, him both wanting to give in and take what I was offering, but also wanting to refuse giving me up.

"Elena-"

"Five minutes, Damon."

He exhaled, "I don't know."

"You don't have to decide this second, but you do have to choose," I said, relaxing back into him.

* * *

We were silent for a moment, before I decided to come clean with everything.

"You should know," I said quietly, "if we do this, that I'm seeing someone. Back in New York."

Damon nodded, "I know."

I pulled back and looked at him, "You do?"

He gave me a look, "Kitten, I may have trouble relating with humans, but I'm not an idiot. And I know you. I don't care."

I narrowed my gaze, "Why?"

Damon looked at me, "You aren't in love with him."

I blinked, "You can't know that."

"Fine, then tell me I'm wrong."

I swallowed, "Damon-"

"Are you?"

"I...I love him, yeah."

"That's not what I asked," he pointed out, softly.

I was silent for a beat.

Then, "No. No, I'm not _in_ love with him. But he's important to me, and he makes me happy."

Damon didn't say anything.

"I want to be in love with him," I answered honestly, "More than anything, but...I can't. He's just...he's not-"

"Me," Damon finished.

He wasn't saying it to be conceded or cruel.

It was because he knew me, he knew our nature.

And because it was the truth.

I nodded, "He's not you."

* * *

Damon didn't ask to me elaborate, and he didn't push the point.

He knew exactly what was going through my mind.

That his choices were the reason I could never have him.

I wonder if he was running through our conversation from earlier as well.

Silence fell for a moment.

"If I could go back..." He trailed off.

I nodded, "But you can't."

His eyes met mine, "And you'll never forgive me."

Again, just a simple truth being stated.

I dropped my head into his neck, and he drew circles on my back.

I didn't have to answer him.

We both knew where we stood, and how this would inevitably end.

Damon exhaled deeply.

"I know you don't understand," he said, stroking my skin, "But I really did do what I did because I love you."

I closed my eyes, running his words over, "Maybe that's the problem."

I flinched, even as I said the words, and Damon tensed.

"You don't mean that."

I sighed, "I know."

* * *

He didn't respond.

Maybe there was nothing left to say on the matter.

But after a few we let go of each other and began swimming.

By the time he was dunking me, the conversation had been pushed from our minds, and we were nearly having fun.

It was easier, when pretending your problems didn't exist.

* * *

 **Sooo things got a little heated lol.**

 **Let me know what you thought! :)**

 **Oh, and if you haven't, go like my Facebook page, Foreverfirstloves Fanfiction.**

 **I'll be posting cover photos, updates, story previews, links, ect.**

 **Plus , it's a faster way to pm, and talk to ya'll about ideas, suggestions, and feedback :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Update!**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy :)**

* * *

An hour later, Damon and I waddled through the woods, laughing as water dripped from our bodies.

We'd enjoyed the river, attempting to drown and splash each other until our bodies had distracted us.

We made love on the bank of the river, and then swam some more.

Eventually, hunger came calling.

* * *

"You have to cook for me," I reminded him, "I won the race."

Damon smirked, playing with my hand in his as we made our way through the trees, "A deal is a deal."

"I want pancakes," I told him, "And sausage,and bacon."

He laughed, "Of course you do."

I grinned as we reached the edge of the forest, stepping into the clearing that was the back yard, "And I take my eggs over easy."

Damon froze, pulling me to a stop with him.

Confused, I followed his line of sight, and flushed red.

Alaric stood on the back porch, a group of four our five men with him, human from the smell that hit us then.

Their heads were turned in our direction, eyes wide, as they took in our nudity.

Some of their eyes trailed over my body.

"Fuck," Damon growled, moving to shield me with his own frame.

Alaric kindly ushered the men around the corner of the house, allowing us to hurry inside.

I pulled Damon up the stairs, still hand in hand, and didn't stop until we were in his room, door closed.

* * *

I braced myself for his anger.

For having to convince him that killing the innocent humans was not a good idea.

But it wasn't necessary.

Damon had a smirk on his face when I turned to look at him.

"Close one," he pulled me against him.

My eyebrows creased, "You're okay?"

He chuckled, kissing the top of my head, "I'm in too good a mood to let some stupid humans ruin it."

I breathed a sigh of relief, and hugged his waist, "I'm glad."

"Let's shower," he suggested.

I agreed easily, and let him pull me towards his bathroom.

* * *

It didn't take us long to clean up, but I had to go back to my room to grab some clothes.

Damon found me there, in front of the long mirror, just as I snapped my bra on.

He came up behind me, his arms closing around my waist.

"Okay."

"Okay?" I asked, as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Five minutes," he reminded me, as he stared at my reflection, "But I have a few conditions of my own."

I watched his face carefully, in the mirror, "I'm listening."

"We can be together, like we used to, while you're here. And when this is all over, I let you walk away, no comments, no trying to stop you. That's the deal you want?"

I nodded.

"That's not good enough. You're asking me to let you go, Elena. You need to make it worth my while."

I bit my lip, "What did you have in mind?"

"Give me the chance to change your mind. Let go of the anger, the accusations, and give me a real chance to earn your forgiveness...once this Mutt fiasco is over, if you still want to leave, I'll let you go. I'll even convince Alaric not to outcast you as a Mutt. Exactly what you want. Fair's fair. "

My breath caught in my throat.

The offer was enticing, especially if it meant getting to leave freely, and not be branded a Mutt.

But could I really take the chance of him succeeding?

Could I take the risk of trusting him again?

* * *

Before I could decide, there was a knock on the door, then it opened.

Damon dropped his hands from my waist as Alaric walked in.

"Hey," he greeted us.

"Hey," I answered back, "Sorry about earlier. We didn't know that-"

Alaric shook his head, silencing me, "No need for apologies. This is your home. You should feel free to be yourself here. We all should. I'm only sorry that I wasn't able to warn you, but I was surprised to find them here myself...now, I don't mean to interrupt, but I need you both downstairs."

"What exactly is going on?" Damon straightened with a hard expression, my lover gone, the Pack's enforcer taking his place.

"Those men were here on behalf of the sheriff. One was a deputy. They wanted to inform us that a search party has been formed to find Ray Sutton. Last anyone's heard, he was heading this way. They want to search the property."

"Then we have to help," I jumped in, "If this is another Mutt trap, there's a chance that body will be on our land."

Ric nodded, "I know. That's why I need you. George and I are staying here with the deputy. But I want the two of you, along with Stefan to help lead the search. You'll be able to smell the body before they see it. If it's out there. Mason and Tyler will run the perimeter, and see if they can catch the scent of the Mutts."

Damon and I both nodded.

"Let's go."

Looks like breakfast would have to wait.

* * *

Downstairs, some of the men from before were gathered by the door, more arriving outside.

Up close, I could see that two were wearing police uniforms.

"My son, Damon," Alaric introduced, "And his wife, Elena."

I flinched at the title, but kept my mouth shut.

It was an easy cover, especially given our nudity earlier.

Ric turned to us, "I've given them the layout of the property. The map should be easy enough to follow. You both know where you're going, so I trust we will be thorough."

"Of course," I answered, ignoring the look I was getting from one of the men.

Apparently he hadn't gotten enough of an eyeful before.

Damon seemed to notice this too, as a low growl rumbled through his chest.

"Let's head outside," Alaric suggested, defusing the situation, and the rest of us agreed.

* * *

Stefan was in the front yard with George, the sheriff, and a few other men.

One of them, was the hunter that we'd run into at the Grill.

"Oh, hell no," he spat, seeing us, "He's not going!"

He pointed a finger at Damon angrily, "Ray came up to see him! He's the reason he's missing."

"That's enough!" The sheriff insisted.

Alaric stepped forward, "It's fine. Damon can stay here, with me. Elena, you know the property well enough."

I nodded, but Damon opened his mouth to protest.

A rebuttal that was silenced by a sharp look from Alaric.

"Okay," the sheriff agreed, "And thank you, for cooperating."

"Of course," Alaric smiled, "Anything to help."

The men started splitting into groups, and as the sheriff walked off, Stefan came over.

"Fun bunch, aren't they."

Damon turned to his brother, "You keep her in your sight at all times."

Stefan nodded, "Nothing is going to happen, Damon."

"It'll be fine," I agreed, "Don't worry."

Damon gave me a pained look, and I could tell how much he hated letting me go out without him.

Another side effect of our "being together", Damon's instincts flared up, enacting his need to make sure I stayed safe.

But this search needed to be done, and the Mutt's wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything big with this many humans around.

We'd be fine.

* * *

The sheriff walked back to us.

"Before we go out," she said, "I do need to ask you a few questions."

She was looking at Damon.

"Alright," he answered stiffly.

"When did you last see Ray Sutton?" She jumped right into it.

"The day he and the others were on our property. When his dog lunged at Elena."

The sheriff briefly looked at me, "His dog is still missing too. But the word is that he was coming up here to speak with you."

Damon was growing annoyed, "I haven't seen him, or the dog."

"I'm sorry," Alaric interrupted, "But are you accusing us of something?"

"Not at all," the sheriff told him, "Just touching all the bases."

"We understand," Ric assured her, "But if you want to cover the entire property today, you should get started."

She nodded, "Yes. Of course. We will try and make it short."

She headed towards the others, and Stefan exhaled, "Showtime."

* * *

 **This chapter was a bit lighter, after the last one, but more drama is to follow.**

 **Please review :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**The reviews were awesome! Thank ya'll!**

 **Here's the next chapter :)**

 **A little short, but it needed to end where it did.**

* * *

As I led the small group through the woods of our property, I was glad Damon had sat this one out.

My natural instinct was to feel territorial.

To want these strangers off my land.

But I was rational enough to know that I shouldn't act on those feelings.

Damon wasn't.

* * *

As I walked, Stefan, who was a good couple yards to my right, spoke.

"Do you hear these guys?"

I heard him perfectly, despite the distance, but I'd been tuning our guests out.

I shook my head, "No, what's wrong?"

"They think Damon's guilty," he hissed lowly.

I frowned, "Well, he did piss a few of them off."

Stefan shrugged, and I listened out further, catching the words of the group he was leading.

Sure enough, they were making grabs on the possibility of Sutton being dead, and if it was Damon, or another wild dog that did the killing.

Most were leaning towards Damon.

I rolled my eyes.

With any luck, there wouldn't even be a body out here.

One can hope, right?

* * *

We'd walked down another quarter mile, when one of the guys from Stefan's group called out, "Found something!"

Stefan and I both shot towards the voice, and by the time I arrived, Stefan was laughing, having gotten their first.

"What?" I demanded.

The guy who had claimed the find was blushing, "Nothing, my mistake."

There was some fabric in his hands, which Stefan snatched, and tossed towards me.

"Wild dog?" He asked, as I recognized my own shredded blouse, "Or just Damon?"

Now I was the one turning red.

"Shut up."

The others, who'd rushed over seemed confused.

"Wait, so not a wild dog attack?"

"Nope," Stefan smirked, "Just wild hormones."

I shot him a look, and ignored the ones I got from the other guys.

"Okay, let's move along," the sheriff shot out, ushering the group forward.

I tossed my ruined shirt to the ground, shaking my head.

Stefan ventured a little further over, picking up a shred of Damon's pants.

"Damn, when you and my brother go at it, you really go at it, huh?"

I ignored him, and moved to take point, again.

As the groups split, Stefan did the same.

* * *

It was half a mile west before I caught the scent.

I tensed, "Stefan?"

"I smell it," he whispered back.

"I don't know if it's Ray Sutton, but there's something dead over there."

"What do you want to do?" He asked, and I became aware of the groups behind us, nearing the rotting body.

Thinking fast, I turned my foot, and cried out.

Stefan ran over, followed by a handful of the other guys.

"Start a fight," I breathed at him, as I limped on my leg.

"Ow, ow," I played up the pain.

"You alright?" The sheriff asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I think I just twisted it. I should probably head back."

"You gonna be okay to walk?" The guy who'd yelled at Damon asked.

"I think so," I told them, and limped for good measure, "I'll send Alaric or someone out."

The sheriff nodded, and I began limping back towards the house.

Behind me, I heard Stefan call out that same man.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if your friend hadn't started that fight with my brother."

"My friend is missing," the man growled, "And I'd bet it's your brother's fault!"

Stefan made his move then, throwing a punch, and letting the other guy get a hit in.

Soon, the entire group was focused on pulling them apart, and I made my escape.

As I ran off, I heard the sheriff telling the lot to head back to the house.

The search was off, for now.

* * *

I followed my nose half a mile through the thickets, the scent of death growing stronger and stronger.

Then I found the body.

It was repulsive, to say the least.

A couple days old, by the looks of decay, and there were a fair number of insects around him.

His eyes were closed, and his neck was ripped open.

I sniffed a little harder, ignoring the sting of the stench.

Kol Mikaelson.

So this was the work of a Mutt.

I shivered as I stared at the body laying at my feet.

Only days ago, this man had been standing in front of me.

Just like Enzo had.

I sighed, and began shrugging out of my clothes.

I couldn't touch the body without leaving prints, which left only one other option.

I got down on all fours, and prepared for the pain.

* * *

An hour later, I walked through the back door of the manor.

It seemed that most of the search party had cleared out, and the sheriff was finishing up out front with Alaric.

Mason was the first one to spot me, "Hey. Stefan told us what you were doing. You okay?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that.

Once again, I had to do something I hated, just to protect Damon, to protect the Pack.

"I will be," I answered as honestly as I could.

Mason nodded, understandingly.

Then he straightened, "You should know, Tyler and I found a scent. Seems it trails back towards town. My bet would be the same hotel you and Damon scoped. Alaric's agreed to let us go check it out."

Well, at least that was something.

"Everyone?"

Mason shook his head, "No. Dad, Tyler, and Stefan are going to stay here, just in case the Mutts make a show. It's just you, me, him, and Damon."

I nodded, "Speaking of which, where is Damon?"

"Downstairs, I think, with Stefan."

"Okay, thanks."

I squeezed his arm as I passed, and made my way towards the basement stairs.

* * *

Sure enough, both Salvatore's were at the bottom.

Damon spotted me first, and set down whatever folder he was showing to Stefan to come stand at my side.

"Are you alright?" He asked, knowing better than anyone how much it demanded of me, too move that body.

I ignored the question, "I took care of the body. Tracked it a few miles south of the town's border, in the woods across the bridge. It's going to be at least a few days before he resurfaces. Should give us enough time to deal with the Mutts."

Damon nodded, "Good. Did Alaric tell you that we are going back to the hotel?"

I shook my head, "No, but Mason did. Not that I expect to find anything. But maybe their scents will be strong enough to follow from there."

"That's the plan," he assured me, turning back to Stefan, "You good here?"

The youngest Salvatore nodded, "Yeah, I'm just going to run these rosters back through. See if I can find a connection between the Mutts."

"Not a bad idea," I commended, "Call me if you find anything."

He nodded, and Damon and I made our way back up the stairs.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again, once we came into the hall.

I shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I did what I had to, right?"

He gave me a hard look, "After the last time you "did what you had to" for the Pack, you took off for a year."

I sighed, "This is different. The Pack is being targeted, and splitting up right now isn't going to help anyone. I'm not an idiot."

"No," he agreed, "You aren't. But that doesn't mean you're okay either."

"I'm fine," I assured him, "Or at least, I will be. Let's just go find Ric and get this whole thing started, alright?"

Damon nodded, "Of course."

With a kiss to my head, he allowed me past him, and followed me into the foyer, where Alaric now stood with the Lockwoods.

"We clear?" Damon asked, as they looked over at us.

Alaric looked at me, "The body?"

"Disposed of, for now."

He nodded, "Alright. The sheriff shouldn't be back out until tomorrow. We can go ahead and head out to town. Hopefully the scent will be clear enough to track."

I nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

We took Alaric's SUV, Mason riding shotgun as I slid in next to Damon.

It didn't take long for us to reach town.

We parked in the square, among the rest of the locals, not wanting to draw attention, if the hotel was being watched.

But none of the scents leading up to the Mutt's room were fresh.

"We should still take a look around," Alaric decided, motioning for Damon to open the door.

He did so, but as he turned the knob and pulled, my eyes caught something.

A string at the top of the door jam.

* * *

"Damon!" I yelled, yanking him back, just as an explosion rang out, a hole appearing in the half open door.

"What the hell?" Mason called.

"It was a trap," I pointed up, as Alaric pushed the door the rest of the way open.

The string I'd seen ran along the ceiling, to a chair, facing the entrance.

A double barrel shotgun was rigged to the chair and the string, set to go off, if the door was opened.

I cursed at how close that had been.

Damon paled, his hand reaching for mine, apparently thinking the same thing.

"The whole town probably heard that gunshot," Ric spat, "We should go."

I nodded, but Mason paused.

"Look," he told us, pointing to the far wall.

Damon and I both turned.

There, on the old, fading wallpaper, a message had been written in bold letters.

"I'm coming for my scrapbook, bitch," I read aloud.

Damon's hand tightened in mine, and I could feel the waves of anger roll from each of the guys.

It gave me strength, knowing they were there.

We were the Pack, and we would end this.

My lips curled, as a growl escaped my lips.

"Let them try."

* * *

 **Review please :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**I really like this chapter, and we definitely see a darker side to Damon begin to appear.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy :)**

* * *

We had just left the hotel when George called with news.

A Mutt, documented and accounted for, had stopped by the Manor to speak with Alaric. He'd left, but had promised to return.

Alaric assured him that we were on our way back.

And we were.

Until we crossed into the town square.

I froze, "Wait."

The others paused, looking back at me, "What's wrong."

I sniffed the air.

The scent was faint, but fresh, "Kol."

Damon's eyes hardened, and Alaric deliberated.

"Damon and I can follow," I told him, "You should probably get back to the Manor."

Ric considered it, then nodded, "Alright, but be careful. If you can get him without drawing attention, bring him to the house."

Damon and I nodded, and Alaric tossed me his keys.

"You'll need the SUV."

He and Mason left then, I assumed to find some woods where they could Change, and I turned to Damon.

"It's a fresh trail. And it's just him."

"Let's go get him."

* * *

The smell wasn't easy to follow.

It seemed that Kol had ran a lot of errands around town this morning, because his scent kept crossing, like some twisted maze.

However, my nose was considered the best for a reason, and eventually I singled out the freshest trail, and we followed it to one of the gas stations, towards the outskirts of town.

The same car that had been in the hotel parking lot a few days ago was parked off to the side.

"He's here," I muttered, "And I have an idea. But I need you to hang back."

Damon nodded.

For as much as he fought me on everything else, when it came to hunting Mutts, his trust had no bounds.

"Stay downwind," I told him, "Give me a minute to distract him."

Damon did as I asked, staying off to the side, out of sight, and I walked over to Kol's car, and waited.

Kol came out a few minutes later, a bag in his hand.

He paused as his eyes landed on me.

Then he reacted the way all Mutts did when they saw me.

By realizing there was nowhere to run, and immediately began begging for his life.

Yeah, I _wished_.

In reality, he tensed up, and his eyes scanned his surroundings, looking for Damon.

Mutts only feared me, because they knew what my presence meant.

It didn't matter if I could hold my own or not.

To them, I was simply the red flag, the announcement of their death, never the cause of it.

"Where is he?" Kol spat.

I shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah right," his eyes narrowed.

I smirked, and held up my hand.

I focused on my pointer finger, and extended the nail into my wolf claw.

Then, with a wink over my shoulder, I placed it against Kol's car, scraping down the side.

He growled, and stormed over, "You're gonna pay for that."

I stepped back as he set the bag down and faced me.

"I'm waiting," I told him, getting into a fighting stance.

Kol rose a brow, "You think you can beat me?"

I smiled, "Easy. You're stupid and slow."

He growled again, and made his lunge.

I laughed, as I sidestepped him.

Though, to be fair, it really wasn't that he was slow, I was just faster.

He swung at me, but I dodged each hit, flipping around him, not even bothering to attack yet.

Kol was growing frustrated, "I'm done messing around."

He moved around me then, and I lunged.

My strikes landed in his ribs, but he caught my arm, and pushed me back.

I was trapped between him and the car.

Kol smirked in victory, but this was the moment I'd been counting on.

A hand, adorned with a silver ring, dropped onto Kol's shoulder, and he froze.

* * *

The smile turned into a scowl, and he didn't even bother turning around to see who it was.

He didn't need to.

"I knew you wouldn't be too far behind your bitch," Kol spat.

Damon yanked him around, his face contorting in a way that left no doubt that all the rumors about him were true.

Kol knew he stood no chance.

But still, he lashed out, swinging a fist around, which Damon caught easily, and twisted behind his back.

Another quick maneuver, and Kol was pinned face down onto his car.

Damon pulled him back up and locked him in a chokehold.

I hesitated, catching the look on Damon's face.

He was enraged, adrenaline and instinct pumping through him.

And Kol's face was turning purple.

"Damon!" I hissed, "Damon, stop."

I threw a quick glance around, to make sure that no one had noticed our little scene.

Thankfully, this far out from the town square meant very little traffic.

We were safe.

But Kol wasn't.

"Damon," I spoke again, grabbing his face, "Listen to me, you can't kill him. We need him alive. Damon, please."

Somehow, my voice cut through Damon's nature, and his eyes held onto mine.

A moment later, he dropped Kol, who was now unconscious.

"Sorry," he muttered.

I stroked his cheek, "You're okay. But we have to get him back to the Manor."

Damon nodded, and helped me lift Kol.

I found his keys in his pocket, and unlocked his car.

We got him into the back seat, and I drove us back to the square.

* * *

Getting him into the SUV without being spotted was a little tricker, but we managed.

Damon let me drive again, as he sat in the back, making sure Kol didn't wake up.

I called Alaric on the way, and when we pulled up to the Manor, Tyler and Stefan were both waiting to help transfer the body.

The two of them, and Damon, took Kol down to the cellar, while I found Ric.

"We got him," I said, "He's out right now, but we'll be able to question him when he wakes up."

Alaric nodded, "Good work."

"Did the other Mutt come back?"

"Not yet," Ric assured me, "But I don't doubt he will...did anyone see the two of you grab Kol? Damon isn't always the most subtle."

"I'm pretty sure no one saw anything," I told him, "Damon was itching for the kill, but he was able to control himself."

"This time," Alaric sighed, "With Enzo's death, I can't trust that restraint to last."

"I've got Damon," I promised him.

He nodded, "I know you do...and thank you, for coming back. I didn't get the chance to tell you before."

"Of course," I told him, "I know what I said, but a member of the Pack was murdered. That changes everything."

Ric nodded, "I know. I'm just glad you're here."

I smiled softly, "Me too."

* * *

Alaric sent Tyler and Mason back out, to dispose of Kol's car, while the rest of us waited for the Mutt in question to wake up.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

I stood, but Alaric held a hand up, stopping me.

He walked into the foyer, to answer it, Damon close behind him.

"Alaric Saltzman," a voice drawled, "I'm Derek Lawson. We had a run in, a few years ago."

"I remember," Alaric clipped, "I heard you were looking for me."

I could hear the man's smirk, "I was. You see, word around is that the Pack isn't doing too good. That it's gotten weak. Like you. Kind of sounds like you've lost your edge. I'm here to challenge for Alpha-"

He barely had the words out, before Damon's growl filled the hall.

Stefan and I both shot from the place we'd been waiting, into the foyer.

"Ahh!" The Mutt winced, as Damon, who'd reached around Alaric to pull the man inside, threw him to the ground.

"The Pack is _weak_?!" He spat, picking the guy up to his knees, his hand closing around his throat, "Sounds like you've been listening to the wrong rumors. That'll be your last mistake."

The Mutt clawed at Damon's hand, but to no avail.

"Damon."

Alaric's calm voice made us all look at him.

"Let him go."

Even quiet, the command was given in the Alpha voice, and Damon hissed, but dropped the man.

The Mutt jumped to his feet, backing up a step as he reclaimed his breath, then, with a shake off his head, marched towards the door.

* * *

George joined us as it slammed shut.

"Everything okay?"

He was ignored.

"Why didn't you let me take care that?" Damon demanded.

Alaric met his gaze, "We have enough to worry about without adding the death of a random Mutt to the list."

"That's besides the point," Damon wasn't ready to back down, "Did you not hear what he said?"

"I did," Ric assured him.

"He thinks the Pack is weak. That _you_ can be challenged, because he doesn't fear retribution."

Alaric's eyes narrowed, "Are you suggesting that I have made a mistake? If so, perhaps you know better than I? Do _you_ wish to challenge me now, Damon?"

Damon set his jaw.

I could tell that he was fighting the urge to press his point.

"We should have at least found out who sent him," Damon said instead.

"At the moment, it doesn't matter," George stepped in, "But the fact that Mutts are coming here, to the Manor is enough. We need to consider what we will do, if we want to avoid a revolution."

Alaric nodded, "I've considered the possibility."

George sighed, "Well, I suppose we could always relax on the set law. Maybe drop the rules regarding territory, in exchange for swearing loyalty to the Pack."

"No," Damon growled, before Alaric could answer.

Ric stared at him, "Then what would you suggest, Damon?"

Damon didn't hesitate, "Station a nation wide Mutt hunt. Push them back down to submission, and remind them of who's in charge. Kill the ones who put up a fight, and use them to make an example to the others. They already think you're weak. All relaxing the laws will do, is further prove it true."

Silence met his words.

Alaric blinked, his demeanor changing into something cold, "You believe me weak?"

I flinched at his tone, but Damon didn't back down, "The Mutts do. That's all that matters."

* * *

Alaric was still staring at him, when someone began pounding on the door again.

Derek Lawson had returned, and barged inside.

"Wait," he said, as Damon took a step toward him, "I have the right, as a wolf, to challenge the Alpha. One on one."

I tensed, but Alaric nodded, "He speaks the truth. By law, it is his right."

He shot a look at Damon, "You will not interfere."

Damon set his jaw, but didn't comment.

The rest of us backed away, as Alaric stripped off his overshirt.

I grabbed Damon's hand, knowing how hard it would be for him not to protect his Alpha.

But we didn't have to worry.

Alaric wasn't the man he used to be, but he was far from washed up.

With moves that only years of experience could bring, he fought the Mutt.

Derek barely touched him.

Alaric was fast, and stronger than he appeared.

In a few short moves, he had the Mutt on his knees, execution style.

Ric's chest heaved, but he was otherwise alright.

His eyes lifted to Damon, "Take him downstairs. Put him in the cell, but cuff him and Kol to opposite walls."

Damon nodded, releasing my hand to do as he was told, the Mutt yelping out in protest.

* * *

I walked over to Alaric.

"You okay?"

He smiled gently, "It's been a while."

I nodded, and he led us into the study, so he could sit down.

I wanted to press the matter of his wellbeing, but didn't.

I knew better.

But something felt off, as Ric poured a drink, and took a seat in his chair.

His gaze was unfocused, as if his mind were turning over a deep thought, and as he kept glancing at the hallway, I could only assume it was about the Mutts...or Damon.

Alaric reached into his desk, and removed something from it, but I couldn't make it what it was from my seat.

He began fiddling with the object as we waited.

* * *

Damon entered the room a moment later.

"He's restrained. Kol is still out."

Alaric nodded, "Good."

He stood back up, then, turning to Damon.

"I want you to find out where he heard those rumors from. See if it relates to our Mutt situation here. Then-"

He grabbed Damon's hand, placing the object he'd been holding into his palm, "I want you to make an example of him."

I realized, as Damon looked down at it, that the object was a pair of pliers.

Which could only mean one thing.

I opened my mouth to object, but George placed a hand on my arm.

He shook his head at me, silently telling me not to interfere.

This was between Damon and Alaric.

* * *

Damon's hand closed around the tool, and he met Alaric's gaze.

"As you command, Alpha," he recited the loyalty pledge, "So it shall be."

I still wanted to protest, but managed to keep my mouth shut.

Alaric nodded, and Damon swallowed.

Then he disappeared, heading for the hall that would lead downstairs.

* * *

 **Sooo that's that lol.**

 **Review and let me know your thoughts :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Finally getting this posted! Lol**

 **A few chapters ahead actually, and I've almost wrapped up the ending.**

 **I was wondering if ya'll might be interested in a sequel?**

 **More info later! :)**

 **On to a Darker Damon!**

* * *

I sat in the study, with Alaric and Stefan.

As I heard yet another scream come from downstairs, I tensed, and Stefan, who was standing behind me, placed a hand on my shoulder.

Both comforting me, and restraining me.

I grasped his fingers, closing my eyes, and forced myself not to use my supernatural hearing to eavesdrop on the interrogation.

Then, for the hundredth time, I glared over at Alaric.

Damon had come a long way from the animal he had been before I joined the Pack.

Sure, he was good at making sure the laws were obeyed, but his reputation did most of the work.

Hell, most of the time, all Damon would have to do to its show up, and the Mutt in question would be scared straight.

But this...this was _torture_.

The kind Damon might have been known for, before he'd gained back a shred of his humanity.

And Alaric damn well knew it.

So I didn't understand why he was forcing Damon to do this now!

Was it really just to prove a point?

* * *

I huffed, and another shriek of agony rang through the house.

"I can't do this anymore," I jumped up, but Stefan grabbed me, "Elena, don't."

"Sit down, Elena," Ric commanded.

I turned on him, "Or what? Are you going to force me to obey too, _Alpha_?"

Alaric sighed, "This isn't about that, and you know it. Damon needs to be reminded of his place, just as much as we need answers from the Mutt. This will accomplish both."

I shook my head, "You're going to destroy him."

"Perhaps," Alaric allowed, "But he will put himself back together again, and he'll be better for it."

I crossed my arms, "Look, I get the tough love thing, but enough is enough."

Alaric started to answer, but then paused.

I froze too, realizing how quiet it had suddenly gotten.

* * *

A creak on the stairs, some groans, and the sound of a door shutting, then Damon was entering the room.

I stiffened.

He looked tired, and a little worn.

His hands were soaked in blood, and it had smeared onto the bowl he held.

He placed it, and the pliers, on the table next to Alaric.

I got an eyeful of its contents, and wished I hadn't.

Teeth.

Both human, and canine.

* * *

"He Changed halfway through," Damon muttered, "I had to give him morphine to finish...then I let him go."

"Good. I don't think he'll be doubting us in the future."

Damon's expression was hard, "Kol's awake. I guess all the screaming...anyway, the Mutt didn't know who started the rumors, he just heard them, but I'll bet Kol does."

Alaric didn't break their gaze, "Go find out."

Damon nodded, and turned to leave, seeming to avoid my gaze as he did so.

I pushed off Stefan's hand, and followed him.

* * *

Damon stopped in the kitchen, turning on the water in the sink, to rinse of his hands.

I walked over slowly, placing a hand on his back.

He tensed for a moment, then relaxed under my touch.

"You don't have to do this," I told him quietly, "There's other ways of getting information."

"Alaric told me to," he stated, his voice flat, as he switched off the water.

I grabbed him, turning his body to face me.

"Damon, stop. Alaric isn't right all the time. He's just doing this to prove a point to you."

He shook me off, "We need the information, Elena. It's my job to get it. End of story."

"You're going to lose yourself," I warned him, "If things keep going like this, it won't end well."

He looked at me, "I know, okay. I'm barely holding my head above the water here. But I _have_ to do this."

"Damon," I stepped forward grabbing his arm.

He closed his eyes, "Don't, okay? Just don't kitten. I...I can't. I need to do this, and I need you not to hate me for it."

I swallowed, as he looked up at me.

Something set in his eyes.

Then he turned, and grabbed the saran wrap out of a drawer, before going back down the stairs.

To where Kol is.

To where all of our weapons are.

I felt my eyes prick with unwanted tears.

This was never going to stop.

Damon would let this eat him alive before he'd refuse Alaric's command, and nothing I could say would stop him.

It was as if our entire conversation from that morning meant nothing now.

The clock had ran out already.

Our five minutes were up.

* * *

Wiping my eyes, I considered my options.

Running back to New York clearly wasn't one, even though right now, it's what I felt like doing.

But this Mutt thing needed to be dealt with first.

And despite how much I hated the idea, so did Damon, and my feelings for him.

But right now, with what was going on downstairs, it wasn't the time.

I thought of Damon torturing Kol.

Of Damon almost killing Kol earlier.

Kol had taken part in Enzo's death, hadn't he?

What would Damon do to him for that?

Fear filled me as I thought of what he was capable of.

I couldn't just leave him alone down there.

If I did, I wasn't sure I'd like what came back up.

Making up my mind, I left the kitchen, and followed Damon's scent, to the basement stairs.

* * *

At the bottom, Damon was in the cage with Kol, who was tied to the far side, his hands bound through the bars behind him.

Damon looked over at me, but didn't comment.

He turned back to Kol, "I'm going to ask you again, what is your brother and Kai planning against the Pack?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kol spat, and Damon shook his head.

He picked up the roll of saran wrap, and began wrapping it around Kol's head, pinning it to the bars.

Kol struggled, as the wrap blocked his ability to breathe, and Damon waited until he was changing colors before he poked a hole where Kol's mouth was gaping.

The Mutt sucked in a breath.

"Let's try that again," Damon instructed, "And before you even think about Changing, you should know that the wolf can't withstand the way your arms are bound. You'll rip them right out of socket, and then I may decide to sever them completely."

Kol whimpered a little.

"Now, answer the question," Damon demanded, "What are they planning."

"I don't know," he said again.

Damon cursed, and wrapped another layer of the saran wrap around his head.

He left it on a little longer this time, and I fought the urge to point that out.

Eventually though, he poked another hole in the wrap, and sighed, "I'm leaving the next one on. Tell me what I want to know, or die. It's up to you."

"Then go ahead and kill me," Kol growled.

* * *

My eyebrows furrowed.

This wasn't right.

Kol wasn't an overly deep Mutt, and wasn't really the type to have plans or hidden agendas.

And his loyalty to his brother would only extend so far, but surely not enough to risk his own life.

So what was he hiding that he was willing to die for?

"Damon, wait," I called.

Damon sighed, "Elena, you don't have to watch-"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. There's more to this."

"What do you mean?"

I sized Kol up, "He's willing to die for this secret. That doesn't seem strange to you?"

Damon hesitated, looking back at Kol.

Then he ripped the wrap from his head.

Kol met Damon's gaze.

"She's right," he said, "You wouldn't die for some scheme."

Kol was actually starting to look nervous, "Well, I guess that depends on the scheme, doesn't it?"

"Bullshit," I cut in, "You're hiding something."

Damon grabbed a fistful of Kol's hair, forcing his head up, "I do have ways of making you talk."

Kol swallowed thickly, "Do your worst."

I stepped in front of Damon, edging him away, and met Kol's gaze.

I stared at him for a moment, wondering what could be so important.

"Your brother wants territory," I told him, "That's why he's a part of whatever is going on. He thinks Kai can help him get it, I'm guessing. But you...what would you want with that? No, there's something else. What are you getting out of this?"

"I bet I know," A voice called from behind us.

* * *

Mason had walked into the basement, holding a piece of paper, "Tyler and I found this in his car."

I took it from him.

It was a picture.

Of Kol, and some pretty brunette.

That was all it took for everything to fall into place.

"Thank you," I told Mason.

He nodded, "No problem. Alaric thought it might be helpful."

I looked back at Kol, "That, it is."

Mason left to go talk to his father, and Damon looked at me, "I don't understand."

I flinched.

Of course he didn't.

If he did, I would still be human.

* * *

I held the picture up to Kol, ignoring the twinge in my chest, "What's her name."

Kol's face hardened, his mouth a tight line.

I swallowed, "She's human, isn't she?"

Those words placed it for Damon.

"You're joking."

I shook my head, and Damon took the picture.

He smirked then, and it sent a shiver down my spine.

There was something wrong about using love to hurt people.

"That's why you want the Pack out of power," Damon realized, "So your human can know about what you are without being put in danger. Which means, she probably already knows, and you're hiding her."

Kol paled, and Damon chuckled, "She does. You actually told her you're the big bad wolf. And you knew that if we ever found out, she'd be on the Pack's hit list."

Kol squirmed, and I knew Damon was hitting the nail on the head.

"That's why he was okay with dying," I murmured, "He's not protecting the other Mutts, he's protecting her."

Damon nodded, "Well, she shouldn't be too hard to track down."

"No," Kol shouted, and _finally_ , his voice was layered in fear, "Please, no, I'm begging you."

My voice was thick, "She knows about you. About us."

"She won't say anything," he promised, "Please, she loves me. She even wants to be one of us. She won't tell."

"She wants to be one of us?" I scoffed.

Kol nodded, "She begs me all the time to bite her. She doesn't know, she doesn't understand that it's a death sentence. I can't do it...but it doesn't matter, she won't tell anyone, because she loves me. You have to believe that. Please. Don't hurt her."

Damon had all the ammunition he needed now.

"I'll tell you what," he taunted, "You tell me what Kai and Elijah have planned, or I'll find your little human. And I'll make sure she's begging to die, before I break her neck...or maybe I'll just give her what she wants. Maybe I'll bite her, only, I won't stop biting."

* * *

Kol had actual tears in his eyes now, and my stomach lurched.

This wasn't right, god, it wasn't.

He started talking then, spilling everything, but I couldn't focus on his words.

I left him with Damon, and walked back up the stairs, numbly.

I ended up in the kitchen, where I knew I'd be alone.

My mind was racing through what he'd said, what it meant, and soon, hot tears were running down my face.

* * *

Damon found me there a moment later.

"He told me everything he knows, even some things I didn't care to hear," he said, "Good job on the-"

He noticed my face then.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head, and Damon reached for me.

I pulled back, not being able to stand the idea of his hands on me right now.

"Don't."

"Elena," he pressed, "Talk to me, kitten, what's wrong."

I swallowed, and looked up at him.

"He was honest with her. He told her everything. He shared who he was with her, and she accepted him."

Damon tensed, his jaw setting.

He knew exactly what I was getting at.

"But now, she has to die," he reminded me.

"That's not the point," I cried, "The point is that he was willing to die to keep her a secret from us, instead of trying to turn her! He was going to die to keep her away from our world. Damon, she begged him to change her! She begged him, and he still didn't! Because he didn't want to risk losing her! _That's_ love."

Damon's gaze dropped to the ground, but waves of bitter anger were pulsing from him.

"I can't change the past," he said, finally, "But I'm through apologizing for it. You have to decide if you can ever let it go, and I can't make you. But there's either something here between us, or there's not. Your decision."

He walked away after that, and more tears came.

I wasn't sure how to make them stop.

* * *

Vaguely, I became aware of Damon talking to Kol below me.

His voice was venomized with his anger over me.

"So, this human of yours...sure is a pretty thing, isn't she?"

Kol was silent.

"I want you to tell me something," Damon said slowly, "This girl...do you picture a life with her?"

He paused, and when he continued, his voice was thick, "Do you picture a home? Maybe getting married?"

I closed my eyes, knowing that this wasn't even about the Mutt anymore.

"Did you imagine making children with her?" His voice was shaking now, "Having the family you'd always wanted?"

When no reply came, Damon grew angry.

Metal clanked, as, I imagine, he shook Kol furiously.

"Tell me," he growled, "Do you love her enough to share all of that with her?"

I heard Kol's weak reply of "yes".

Damon's sigh, "It must hurt, knowing you'll never have that chance."

Kol swallowed, "If you're going to kill me, just kill me."

Damon's low chuckled, "With pleasure. And you can die, knowing that the last thing your human will see on this earth, are my teeth, ripping her insides apart."

* * *

Kol began to yell, and I hurried to the stairs.

But just as I reached the basement door, I heard the _crack_.

I knew that sound well.

Damon had snapped his neck.

Kol Mikaelson was dead.

* * *

 **Until next time, lovelies :)**

 **Please review!**

 **Xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**A nice long chapter, for all the beautiful reviews ya'll left!**

 **So happy to read them :)**

 **This chapter isn't as "heavy" as the last one, but will offer a new twist that is important!**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy :)**

* * *

I took my time descending the stairs, knowing what was waiting to be seen at the bottom.

Damon stood, his chest heaving with each breath, Kol's dead body at his feet, since he'd just unhooked the chains.

I winced, but forced myself to remain focused.

"We don't have to kill her," I whispered, "The girl. It's not her fault-"

"That's up for Alaric to decide," Damon reminded me coldly, as he pulled Kol's body into the corner of the cage.

I hated how much distance there was in his voice.

How he was trying to be nothing more than an executioner, completely emotionless.

But I knew better.

"Damon," I grabbed his arm as he made to turn, and he froze, "Just promise me something."

He finally looked at me, those blue eyes guarded, "What?"

I took a breath.

"If he tells you to go after her...make it quick. Please. I heard what you said to Kol," I told him, with a shiver, "but promise me that you won't do that. This girl...she doesn't deserve it. It's not her fault."

Damon nodded shortly, "She won't even know it's happened."

That was the best I could hope for.

I squeezed his arm, sincerely, "Thank you."

* * *

I left him to Kol's body, and went back upstairs to find Alaric.

He was still in the study, so it wasn't a difficult task.

He, George, and Mason seemed to be deep in discussion, but stopped when I cleared my throat.

"Kol's dead," I told them, "But Damon got what we needed."

"Where is Damon?" Ric asked.

Annoyance filled me at the question.

I resisted the urge to snap at him, as my earlier frustration reared up.

"Here," Damon walked into the room before I could say anything, "I put the body off to the side, in the cell, but it won't stay fresh for long."

His voice held no animosity towards Alaric.

Of course it didn't.

As Pack Enforcer, Damon was an extension of the Alpha's hand.

The physical force of his will.

Damon would never hold him responsible the way I did.

Not that it was doing any of us any good.

I had to remind myself that there was a bigger picture here.

Bigger than our individual emotions.

Ric knew that, and was able to think clearly, as a leader, to assure whatever we did was the best thing for the Pack as a whole.

Even if it wasn't for the individual.

It wasn't cruel, I had to remember, It was simply survival.

But that didn't mean I had to like it.

* * *

Alaric nodded at Damon's information, "What did he tell you?"

"Not much that we hadn't guessed," Damon's voice was cold, "The Pack's being challenged. Apparently the Mutt's are tired of living by the rules. They want to be able to settle, to kill, to do whatever the hell they want, without repercussions."

"That explains why Elijah is involved," I nodded, "He wants territory. I guess he's decided the Pack won't be able to come out on top."

"So they have something up their sleeves," Mason noted, "There's more to it than just a few Mutts acting out, if Elijah's betting on their victory."

"Kol didn't say," Damon grumbled, his arms crossing, "But I got tired of listening after he told me what Kai wanted out of this."

"Which is?" Alaric pressed.

Damon looked over at me, and no further explanation was necessary.

"So what?" Mason spat, "He gets you out of the way, and figures Elena's free game?"

"I don't know," Damon sighed, "But Kol did tell me where the warehouse is that they were talking about. So we should go ask him personally."

* * *

Before Alaric would let anyone leave though, he insisted that we have a plan.

Which is how we ended up downstairs, near Kol's lifeless body, looking through the Pack's dossier on the Mutts.

"We know Elijah and Kai are involved, along with the new Mutt," Mason said, "And there's no telling how many of those they've made."

"Knowing Elijah, not many. He wouldn't have more than they could control. Sloppy isn't exactly his style," I assured them, "We should go to the warehouse, try to find the new Mutt. If we can get him alone, his inexperience in combination with the new Change will insure that we'll win. He'd probably be easier to crack as well."

"Maybe," Alaric pulled himself from the wall he'd been resting against, "But there is no guarantee that we will be able to separate him from the other Mutts. It's too risky to go in without some way of smoking him out."

"Then let me spear this one," I insisted, "Let me be the bait. I'm the _bitch_ that he wants!"

Alaric was quiet, and I felt Damon's hand touch my back.

Finally, the Alpha shook his head, "No, Elena. We do this together. With a solid plan. I won't risk losing any more of you."

I sighed, but knew he was right.

We had to be careful.

"I have a suggestion," Stefan piped.

We all looked over at him.

"We still have Elijah's number," Stefan told us, "We call him, tell him we have Kol. The promise of his brother's body being returned to him should be enough to get him here. Enough of us can stay to deal with him, while the rest of us go find Kai and the new Mutt. Shouldn't be too difficult."

Alaric considered the idea.

"It could work, but we'd risk it on Elijah's reaction. He may very well choose to enact revenge instead."

"But it's the only opening we'll have," Tyler commented, "It's a chance we need to take, before any more bodies are left in our woods."

Alaric nodded, "Very well then. I'll call Elijah. Damon, you know where the warehouse is. You, Elena, Tyler, and Stefan will go. Mason, you will stay here with your father and I, and wait for Elijah."

We all nodded, knowing our responsibility.

* * *

Alaric called Elijah.

We all waited for the explosion, as Ric explained to the eldest Mikaelson how Kol had attacked me. How Damon had killed him in defense.

We couldn't let the Mutts know that we knew as much as we did.

Elijah was quiet on the other end, difficult even for my wolf hearing to catch.

But he didn't sound enraged, which was a good thing.

Perhaps he was buying the story then.

He agreed to meet up with Alaric to get Kol's body.

It was all that we needed to go.

* * *

We waited another five minutes, just to be sure, then the four of us piled into Ric's SUV.

"I hope this Mutt is as stupid as the first," Damon commented.

I shivered, "Let's not do that again."

He threw a smirk over to me, "What's wrong? You don't like dancing with wolves?"

"I don't like fighting them in human form," I defended, "Now, eyes on the road, grandma. We only have until Elijah returns."

Stefan leaned forward from the back seat, "Where is the warehouse anyway?"

"Near the woods off mile marker thirty."

"Towards Gainesville?" Tyler asked.

Damon nodded, "Once we get close, it should be easy to catch the scent. Then we can follow it."

"That's great, but what if-"

Stefan was cut off by the shrill ring of my cell phone.

All three guys looked at me as I pulled it out.

 _Caroline_.

I held up a finger for them to be quiet, and answered.

"Care, hey, not really a great time-"

"Never is, is it?" A soft male voice answered.

I froze, "Kai."

"Nice deduction," he was grinning, "And yes, that's right. You see, we smelled you and Salvatore at our hotel the other day. We knew it was only a matter of time before something started, so we took precautions."

"Why do you have Caroline's phone?" I growled, "Where is she?"

"Oh, she's perfectly safe. Unlike Kol, who Elijah just called to inform me didn't survive his run in with the Pack. But this isn't really about him. It's about you."

"What about me?"

Kai laughed, "Oh, Elena. Such a nice life you have for yourself, here in New York. It would be a shame if something were to happen to your little blonde friend. Or that delicious treat you're shacking up with. Matthew, isn't it?"

"Leave them alone," I bit.

"That's entirely up to you," Kai insisted, "As of now, I'm just a stranger, borrowing the phone of a pretty girl because my own died. That's all your little Caroline will know of me, if you do as I say."

I cursed inwardly, "What do you want?"

"To talk to you," he answered, "Without the Pack. Just you and me."

Damon was shaking his head, but I ignored him.

"Where?"

"Central Park. The day after tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

"Perfect," he said cheerily, then called out, "Excuse me, miss? Your phone. I'm done, but a friend called, Elena I think."

Caroline's bubbly voice filled my ear, "Oh, thanks! Elena?"

I cleared my throat, "Hey Care."

"Hey! Sorry about that, some guy had borrowed my phone. How are you? Well I guess that's a stupid question, given why you left, but still. I'm so sorry about your cousin. That must really suck, to have to-"

"Caroline," I cut her off, "I was just calling to let you know that I'm coming back to the city. I'll be there tomorrow."

The squeal that followed was expected, but then she quieted down, "Wait, no, I'll be out of town! I have story coverage in Chicago until next Tuesday!"

At least that was some good news.

I assured her that we'd meet up later, and it took me another five minutes to get off the phone.

* * *

When I had, I was met with immediate disapproval.

"Are you out of your mind? There's no way that I'm letting you-"

"You can't go back to New York! That's exactly what-"

"Elena, come on, it's obviously a trap to get us to-"

"Guys!" I held a hand up, "I know, okay. I know it's risky, but I don't care. I have to do this."

Damon cursed, then hit the brakes, turning the car around.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, "We still have time to check out the warehouse."

"If Kai is in New York, then neither he, nor the other Mutt will be there," he spat, "So there's no point. Besides, I think Alaric needs to know about that call."

"Why?" I demanded, "So he can command me not to go?"

Damon didn't answer, but that only confirmed my point, "You aren't going to stop me. Not when people that I care about are in danger."

"We'll see," was all he said.

I huffed, and crossed my arms, telling myself that it didn't matter.

Caroline and Matt would not be put in danger because of me.

No way in hell would I sit back and let that happen.

They'd have to lock me up first.

* * *

Never in a million years did I think Damon actually would.

But the second we parked, he was pulling me out of the car, locking his arms around me.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him, as he drug me towards the house."

Stefan and Tyler followed, not commenting.

"Damon!" I fought against him, but he held me tightly, "Let go!"

We were inside now, passing George in the foyer.

"Is Elijah still here?" Damon asked.

George shook his head, not bothering to ask why Damon had a death grip on me as I tried to fight loose, "Never showed. Mason is burying the body now."

Damon's face darkened, then he pulled me along, down the hall, to the basement stairs.

"Damon," I tried again, "This is ridiculous! Let go of me, before-"

But he was shoving me into the cage now, and tossed me onto the cot.

I dived for the door, once I'd untangled myself, but it was too late.

He was already sliding the lock in place.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I growled, "Are you out of your _fucking_ mind?"

He sighed, "Probably. But this is for the best. At least until I can talk to Ric."

"Talk to me about what?" A voice called, as Alaric came down the stairs, "What happened?"

He took in the scene before him, "And why is Elena in time out?"

"She's trying to kill herself," Damon accused.

I rolled my eyes, "We don't know that it's a trap, but I can't just sit here! You know that-"

"What happened?" Alaric asked again, firmly cutting me off.

"Kai called Elena," Damon told him, "He's in New York, and threatened her friends if she doesn't meet him in the city the day after tomorrow."

"And apparently Damon thinks locking me in this cage is a successful prevention of me doing exactly that," I added, "So clearly, he's lost his mind."

Ric sighed, "Damon, go help Mason."

"But-"

"Now!"

He knew better than to argue, but threw me a parting glance before storming out.

Part of me wondered if he would actually go help Mason, or if he was waiting in the hall at the top of the stairs to eavesdrop.

* * *

Alaric waited a moment, before walking over, and unlocking the cage.

"Thank you," I told him.

"It doesn't mean that Damon isn't right," he answered, "It is dangerous, Elena, and could very well be a trap."

"I know," I promised him, "But I can't do nothing, Ric. Not when the people that I care about are in danger."

He sighed deeply, "I understand...but if I let you go, you have to come back, Elena. You do what you need to, make sure they're safe, but then you come home. We finish this, together."

"I know," I assured him, "I'll come back."

He nodded, "Good, because things fall apart when you leave... _Damon_ falls apart."

He wiped a hand down his face, "And right now, we need everyone focused."

"That's not fair, Ric."

"I know, " he assured me, "But that doesn't make it any less true."

"It'll be a short trip," I promised, with a sigh, "I'll find out what Kai wants, then I'll leave."

Alaric met my gaze, "I doubt it will be that simple...No, I won't have you go unprotected. Damon will accompany you."

I stiffened, "Ric, no."

"Either Damon goes with you, or you don't go," he stated, making up his mind.

I swallowed, "Damon can't come to New York with me, and you know damned well why."

Images of Damon and Matt in the same room filled my head.

Damon knowing about Matt's existence was one thing, but putting him in the same room with him.

That was something entirely different.

No need to taunt his wolf into acting out, especially when Matt would be on the receiving end.

"Those are my terms," Alaric pressed, "Damon is the best chance of you being safe, and the others shouldn't leave, unless Kai is using this as an opportunity to get you way so the Mutts can attack."

I sighed, "I _have_ to go."

"Then I suggest you book two tickets."

* * *

I did, albeit unwillingly, book a ticket for Damon, as well as myself, later that evening.

If we could get back early enough, Matt would be at work, and I could grab some clothes and be gone without him even having to know I was in the city.

Damon and I could find a hotel until I had to meet Kai.

I just hoped it worked out that way.

A knock on my bedroom door broke my train of thought, and I sighed, "It's open."

Damon walked in.

"Hey."

I grabbed my bag, throwing some clothes in it, "Hey yourself."

"Alaric told me the plan."

I nodded, "I'm not crazy about it either, but it certainly beats the one you had. Tell me, how long did you plan on keeping me locked up?"

He sat on the edge of my bed, "You're angry."

I laughed dryly, "No kidding."

Damon reached over, grabbing my arm.

I stopped packing, and met his gaze.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm just trying to protect you."

I scoffed.

"You don't have to believe me," he insisted, "But it's the truth. And I'm done hurting you. When we go to New York...I'll behave."

I narrowed my eyes, "Why don't I believe that?"

Damon sighed, "Don't fight me right now, kitten. I'm being honest. I don't want to mess up your life there, if it's what you want. If it makes you _happy_. I'll behave."

I stared at him for a moment, then swallowed, "Okay, thank you...but if my plan works, it shouldn't matter."

"Your plan?"

"I'm going to grab some things from the apartment before Matt gets off work. We'll find a hotel, and there will be no need for questions."

Damon paled a little at my words.

"You live with him?" His growl was barely concealed.

I nodded, "Yeah, I do. For a few months now. Still feel like behaving?"

Damon closed his eyes, forcing control over his instincts, "Fine. But what if we do happen to see him? How are you going to explain coming back without telling him?"

I thought about that, "Work. I can say I just stopped in for my article."

"And me?" Damon challenged, "How do you plan on explaining us?"

I sat down on the bed next to him, "I'm not. You're a cousin that flew in with me. That's it, Damon."

He was quiet for a moment, then sighed, "If that's what you want."

"It is."

"Then, I stand by what I said," he answered, "I'll behave."

I nodded, then looked down at our hands.

"And that?" I motioned to the ring on his fourth left finger.

Damon's hand tensed as he looked at it, too.

Silence filled the room.

Then, surprising me, Damon reached down, and took the ring off, sliding it onto his right hand instead.

Relief flooded through me.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Soooo, yeah. Lol**

 **Let me know what you thought! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! We are so close to 400! :)**

 **Love ya'll!**

 **Yes, the last chapter was very sad, especially for Damon, and things will certainly get interesting coming up.**

 **Elena will have to make a choice, one she's been struggling with that is a lot deeper than just "Matt or Damon?"**

 **She has to decide who she wants to be, what she's willing to give up, and face the consequences of those choices.**

 **It makes it hard to sympathize with her, because we all love Delena lol**

 **But she still has some developing to do.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

Morning came way too early, mostly due to the fact that I'd barely gotten any sleep the night before.

Not that it's any surprise, given the situation I was about to be in.

But I could only blame myself.

Did I really think giving into my feelings for Damon wouldn't have repercussions?

Maybe it was a fool's hope.

But I couldn't help it.

It's as if two of me were fighting in my heart, one wanting Matt and the normal life that New York promised, and the other...the wolf, unable to refuse her mate, her Pack, and once again, I'd let her win.

So I'd just have to deal with the consequences of the choices I've made like a big girl.

However, that didn't stop the nerves from coiling in my stomach, as Damon and I rode to my apartment from the airport, neither of us exchanging words.

The same silence had been clouded over us the entire plane trip.

I inwardly cursed Alaric for insisting Damon come along.

This had bad idea written all over it.

* * *

We reached my apartment as fast as we could, with the Manhattan traffic.

Damon was shaking his head as we reached the building and climbed out of the cab.

"You traded Mystic Falls and all its freedom, for this?"

I rolled my eyes, "I traded it for my freedom, or did you forget?"

Damon didn't comment, and I smiled at the doorman, who immediately recognized me.

Stepping into the elevator, I hit the button for the 12th floor.

Damon scoffed again, but at least he kept his thoughts to himself.

We reached my apartment door, and I exhaled, before unlocking it, and letting Damon inside.

Nothing much had changed since I'd left, not even the dishes had had time to pile.

But thankfully, we were met with silence.

Damon's eyes were scanning the room.

Either to assess his surroundings, or silently judge my new life, it didn't matter.

We would be gone soon.

"I'm going to go grab some clothes," I told him, "Don't touch anything."

He nodded, so I walked back to the bedroom.

* * *

Matt's scent was stronger here, and the bed was still unmade.

I smiled a little at the little crime that I never would have allowed, had I been home.

I kept our place spotless, so I was never reminded too much of Mystic Falls, or the Salvatore Manor, where my boys could dirty any surface in two seconds flat.

I sighed.

What was I even running from anymore?

Despite the need to hurry, I sat on the edge of the bed, and grabbed Matt's pillow.

He was a great guy.

Perfect, really.

But I was being so unfair to him.

I knew that we could never have a future together.

I knew that I would never love him the way that I had loved Damon.

And I knew that I could never be myself.

I was selfish.

And because of that selfishness, Matt, and Caroline were now in danger.

What else would it take for me to learn my lesson?

The life I'd made here, the thought that I could actually get away from the wolf inside me...it was a joke.

I was never going to be the girl that I was pretending to be here.

It had to end.

Blinking back a threatening tear, I grabbed some clothes from my dresser, and threw them into my bag, my mind turning.

Matt didn't deserve the pain, but I didn't know how to avoid that.

As the options ran through my head, I heard a noise.

I stopped cold.

The jingle of keys in the door.

Matt.

* * *

I heard him before I saw him, "Uh, who are you?"

 _Shit!_

I'd nearly forgotten Damon was waiting in the living room.

I braced myself, and hurried out, "Matt."

I entered the room, as he turned around, "Elena? What are you doing back?"

He pulled me into his arms, "Not that I'm not thrilled."

I forced a smile, "A work thing. Caroline called."

"Ah," Matt nodded, knowing all too well how persistent our friend could be.

As he let me go, his eyes flickered to Damon.

I tensed, waiting for the inevitable bomb.

"Oh, right, um, Damon, this is Matt. Matt, this is-"

"Her _cousin_ ," Damon answered stiffly, his eyes on mine, "Damon Salvatore."

"As in the Salvatore Manor," Matt nodded.

Damon seemed uncomfortable with the fact that he knew that.

"Exactly."

"Oh...so did you fly in with Elena, or..."

"He's interviewing," I answered quickly, "As a professor for NYU. We were just about to go get him a hotel."

"Nonsense," Matt shook his head, "He can stay here. There's no need to pay for-"

"Is fine," I rushed out, "Really, it is. I don't think he wants to stay here, and besides, the couch isn't that big, I doubt he'd even fit."

I gave Damon a hard look, and he just shrugged, then he slowly moved away from us, towards the couch, and sat down.

He tossed his legs up, and crossed his arms behind his head, "Couch is fine."

Asshole.

I shot him a warning glance, but had to sigh, when Matt grinned, "So it's settled then. You'll stay here."

I groaned internally.

"We have to go back to Mystic Falls tomorrow though," I told Matt, "Things are still really crazy with the family."

Matt nodded, "How long do you think it'll take?"

I knew what he was really asking.

When are you coming home?

I swallowed.

"I'm not sure."

Because I knew what I needed to do, what the right thing was.

I just couldn't do it right now...it wasn't fair to him.

* * *

I began to breathe a little easier as the evening passed without much incident.

True to his word, Damon behaved himself, mostly.

There were a few times that I had to shoot him a kick.

Like when Matt proudly showed him the art pieces I'd chosen for the hallway, for their vibrant colors.

"I don't know," Damon had said, "I think it relates more to the darkness hidden within. The streaks of color here, twisting into them, trying to be something they're not."

Matt had seemed impressed, but I glared at Damon.

I knew what he was doing.

I knew it, and I didn't like it.

* * *

Dinner came around, before I realized how little we'd eaten all day.

I suggested we order out.

Nothing in our fridge would do anything for Damon's appetite.

A point his scowl had proven as he'd opened it earlier to grab some water, and noticed the health food.

Our burgers came within the hour, and thankfully, Matt didn't comment when I ordered two for both Damon and myself.

We ate in silence, the TV on low in the background.

Matt finished his garden burger, then watched in amusement as Damon and I scuffed down our double meat, bacon deluxes, then fought over the remaining fries.

I won, finishing them off.

Damon pretended to pout, so naturally, like the mature, responsible werewolf I was, I stuck my tongue out at him.

He smirked, but accepted his defeat with dignity.

Matt watched us, "It's pretty obvious that you two have spent a lot of time together, though I'm surprised, Elena usually doesn't eat this big a dinner."

"Maybe it's the turkey bacon," Damon smirked, then looked at me, "Back home, she can't get enough of the _real_ thing."

I kicked him under the table, but he only winked.

Matt seemed to notice something was off, and changed the topic.

"So, uh, Damon, what do you do for work?"

Damon smirked again, "I'm in law enforcement at the moment."

I winced at the joke, "But lately, he's been trying to get back into teaching," I span my previous story.

It wasn't a complete lie.

Damon had given a few seminars over ancient myths at local colleges.

Alaric also taught on occasion, to keep the money flowing to the Manor.

"Law enforcement," Matt caught, "Nice. I'm on the force as well. NYPD."

Damon gave a brisk nod, "Well the work I do is more singular. Private clientele."

I stood before he could throw out any more hints, "Anyone still hungry? I think there's some frozen yogurt in the fridge, why don't we-"

"No, I'm good," Damon told me, "But I won't say no to a drink."

"I think I have some beer in the fridge," Matt offered, standing to go get it.

Damon smiled politely, until Matt disappeared.

* * *

I turned on him then, "Law enforcement? Really, Damon?!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Look, I'm not exactly having the best time either, you know. Can we just get through this, please?"

Damon sighed, "Fine. But you can't expect me to just sit here while-"

"Yes, I can," I interrupted, "Please. I didn't ask for this, alright."

"You asked for this the night you followed me back to bed," he hissed, quietly.

I flinched, mostly because he was right.

I'd been riding a proverbial fence ever since I'd returned home.

Torn between what I wanted, and what felt right.

He sighed, when I didn't answer, "Look, I'm sorry, kitten, I didn't mean-"

"I know," I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I'm sorry too."

* * *

Matt chose that moment to walk back in, holding two beers in his hands.

The tension in the room didn't seem to go unnoticed.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine," Damon and I muttered at the same time, doing the exact opposite of reassuring Matt of that fact.

I didn't want to wait around for more questions, though.

Not knowing I'd have to break Matt's heart.

Not with Damon watching me the way he does every time I move…

I just needed a moment alone.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed," I stated, excusing myself, after sending Damon a hard, don't-do-anything-stupid look.

* * *

Then I found my way down the hall, through the bedroom, and into the adjoining bathroom.

A hot shower was exactly what I needed to clear my mind.

I'd just have to trust that Damon wouldn't kill Matt in the meantime.

Of course he wouldn't, I told myself, as I turned on the water and undressed.

The warmth felt good on my skin, but even that comfort, combined with my thoughts, couldn't distract me from what I was trying to avoid.

The truth.

I sank to the floor of the shower, and forced myself to be honest.

Completely honest.

There were two men, just a room over, that loved me...and I loved them, both.

However, I was only _in_ love with one of them.

Matt was absolute perfection as a boyfriend, but he just wasn't Damon.

As badly as I wanted him, and this life...there was no future in it.

I needed my Pack, my life in Mystic Falls.

But Damon...how could I even begin to forgive him.

I loved him so much, too much, and I hated him in equal measure.

He took everything from me, risked killing me, and nothing could ever change that.

But when he and I are around one another...it's like fire.

An electric explosion in my veins that makes me feel more alive than ever.

It would be so easy to be happy with him, if I was willing to let him win.

But I wasn't, not yet, and Matt deserved to be more than just a consolation prize.

No matter what I chose to do about Damon, I had to let Matt go.

I had to talk to him, and explain the best I could why we couldn't be together.

But it could wait until after the Pack took care of the Mutts.

After the danger was eliminated, and I could really _talk_ to him.

The idea was already breaking my heart, but it had to be done.

Or I was just as selfish as Damon.

* * *

With my mind set, I got out of the shower, and made my way into the bedroom to get dressed.

I threw on a simple night set, and returned to the bathroom to began towel drying my hair.

I'd almost finished when the door opened, and Matt stepped inside.

"I shut everything down," he told me, "And I gave your cousin a blanket from the closet in the hall."

I nodded, looking up at him, in the mirror, "Thank you."

He walked up behind me then, his arms slipping around my waist, "I missed you."

I smiled kindly, "Me too."

He dropped a kiss to my neck, sucking a little as he went, and I sighed.

"Matt," I turned around.

"What's wrong?" he asked, legitimately concerned.

I bit my lip, thinking of Damon, who was within perfect hearing distance.

"We can't," I said, quietly.

He seemed to notice the glance I threw at the door.

Realization dawned on him, and he nodded, "Right. Of course. Your cousin…"

Cousin.

Right.

"Elena, are you sure everything's okay?" he stroked my cheek.

I nodded, forcing another half smile, "Of course. I'm just tired."

He accepted this easily enough, and moved to pull back the blankets on the bed.

We crawled beneath them, and I clung to my side of the mattress.

Matt reached a hand over, to rest on my hip, but didn't try to pull me to him.

I closed my eyes, as he turned off the lamp, and prayed that morning would come soon, as I fought the urge to go crawl into the arms I really wanted around me.

* * *

 **The next chapter will pick up directly with some Delena stuff, and some twisty drama :)**

 **Let me know what you think! :)**

 **I'll try to keep updating regularly, but I just started a new job, so it might be a little slower.**


	29. Chapter 29

**This is kind of a continuation of the last chapter, but I had to split them in two to keep it from just running on too much.**

 **I love love love how fast ya'll reviewed! Awesome! :)**

 **Xoxo**

* * *

Midnight.

It was midnight, according to my phone, and I still couldn't sleep.

Matt snoozed away next to me, but no matter which way I flipped or turned, I couldn't get comfortable.

Then I heard the glass door of the balcony slide open, and realized that maybe I wasn't the only one still awake.

Carefully, I slipped off the blankets I'd twisted around me, grabbed my phone, and got up from the bed.

Matt continued to sleep peacefully, so I crept from the room, shutting the door as quietly as possible behind me.

When a second passed where I still heard Matt's deep breathing, I figured I was clear, and walked down the hall, towards the living room.

* * *

As I suspected, the couch was bare, and I could make out Damon's silhouette on the balcony outside.

I exhaled, then strode over, slipping through the opening he'd left in the doorway, before sliding it closed behind me.

Damon didn't turn around, and he didn't say a word, as I moved to stand next to him.

The muscles of his bare back rippled though, so I knew that he knew I was there.

His skin glowed in the reflecting light, reminding me of the many nights I'd seen it under the moon's glare.

I sat my phone down on the patio table, turned to place my hands on the railing, and looked out over the buzz below.

"The City that Never Sleeps," Damon murmured, "I guess it's true."

I smiled a little, "Of everything that's been happening, you want to talk about the New York nightlife?"

He turned, finally, facing me, "Not really. But it's as good an opener as any. Is your human still asleep?"

I winced a little at his tone, but nodded, "Yeah. He is."

Damon looked back out at the city, "You know, I kind of get it."

My head crooked, "Get what?"

"You," he motioned out, "All this. It's so different from Mystic Falls. So big...big enough to get lost in. I see why it appealed to you."

I considered his words, then nodded slowly, "You're right."

He looked at me, and I continued, "When I left, I came here to lose myself...and it worked. I liked who I was able to be here. But it's not realistic. I was a fool to think it was."

"You'd leave your life here?" he asked, sounding confused.

"I have to," I answered, "As badly as I want to be normal, it's time for me to stop pretending that I am."

"I wish I could give you what you want," Damon whispered, reaching for my hand.

I felt the jolt as soon as our skin touched, and bit my lip.

I wished he could, too.

"Damon-" I swallowed.

"Shh," he brushed his knuckles over my cheekbone, and I fell silent, as if he'd given an Alpha command.

"You have to know," he continued, "That this is never what I wanted for us, kitten. It was selfish of me to even bring you home that day. I should have loved you enough to let you go...but the thought of losing you...well, I guess I lost you anyway, didn't I?"

I closed my eyes, and leaned into his palm.

"But I couldn't help it," he continued, "I was selfish...and now, it's too late, isn't it? You belong to someone else-"

"No," I shook my head, "No, I don't, and that's the problem."

His brows furrowed, and I sighed.

"I don't want to belong to anyone," I admitted, "I'm not property or livestock. But my wolf recognizes you, Damon; your claim on me, and I'm so tired of fighting her."

"Then don't," he challenged, his face an inch from mine now.

But he didn't move.

Whatever happened from here on, would be my decision.

And I was pretty sure I knew which one I had to make.

* * *

My phone buzzed.

The sound of it pierced through the moment like cold water, and I shook my head to clear it.

Damon backed away, slightly, and I grabbed the annoying thing.

I checked the screen, surprised to find a text from a blocked number.

I opened it.

 _I said Alone. You didn't listen. -K_

* * *

I swallowed, "Damon..."

His expression changed when he heard my tone, "What's wrong?"

I showed him the text, "I think they know you're here."

He cursed under his breath, and a panic flew up in my chest.

The Mutts were too unpredictable to just wait and see what came of this.

I was out of time.

Damon grabbed my hand sympathetically, as if he knew what I was thinking.

* * *

At that moment, the balcony glass door slid open, and I actually jumped, Damon's hand falling from mine.

But it was just Matt.

"Elena?"

Trying to calm my spiked heartbeat, I exhaled, then nodded, "Yeah, I'm out here."

He opened the door a little wider, his gaze drifting over Damon, who had also tensed.

"It's late," he muttered, "Come back to bed?"

I hesitated.

Kai knew Damon was here.

What would he do?

Would he come after Matt? Caroline?

Could he see us right now?

Panic surged again.

"Yeah, sure...but, um, we have to talk."

He blinked, "Uh, okay."

This wasn't how I wanted to do this, at all.

God, he deserved better, but time was out, and my choice had been made.

So, now or never.

* * *

I straightened, ignored Damon's eyes on me, and led Matt back into the apartment, back to the bedroom.

I shut the door behind me, and he seemed uneasy.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, once I turned around.

Tears filled my eyes as I stared at him.

His brows pulled together, and he stepped closer to me, "Babe, what's wrong?"

I swallowed, "Matt...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

Another exhale.

"Look, tomorrow...I have to go back home," I told him.

He nodded, "Yeah, I know. But what's-"

"I'm not coming back."

He stopped, and opened his mouth, shut it again, then blinked.

"Elena-" he started.

I shook my head, "I made a mistake, Matt. There's things you don't know, things you _can't_ know, about my family...you're not safe with me here."

His gaze hardened, more alert now, "Elena, are you in trouble? You can tell me. If this has to do with your cousin's accident-"

"There was no accident," I admitted, "No kids, no funeral...I lied."

He froze, "Why?"

"Because I had to," I exclaimed, "Because a member of my family did die, but it was no accident. He was murdered. And I can't-"

"Murder...Elena, what the hell is going on? What are you involved in?"

I blinked back tears, "I can't tell you, Matt. I'm sorry. But I should have known better. I just wanted out. I wanted to be normal, and you...you were my lifeline to the life I wanted. I was selfish, and I'm sorry."

He reached for my hand, "Hey, it's okay. I can protect you. You don't have to go back. If you're worried about your cousin out there, I can-"

I shook my head, "No. Damon is here to keep me safe. Alaric wanted him to-"

"Alaric? Isn't that the man you said was like your father?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but my family...we aren't necessarily related by blood. Look, it's complicated, okay?"

Matt stiffened, "Why does it sound like you're in the mafia? Or caught up in some gang war?"

I laughed dryly, "You aren't far off."

"Let me talk to my captain then," he said, "You'll be safe."

"No!" I hurried, "No police."

"Elena," Matt chided.

I exhaled, "Matt, please, just stop. I don't need you to protect me. I need you to let me go...my life here...I can't have it."

He shook his head, "Elena, please, don't do this. Where is this even coming from? Ever since you left to go home, it's like you're a different person."

I bit my lip.

He wasn't going to let me go.

The Mutts knew Damon was here, and could come after us at any time.

Matt wasn't safe around me, but he wasn't going to give up if he thought I was in danger.

Tears welled in my eyes, as the words I needed burned on my tongue.

I knew exactly what would work, what I'd done, but I didn't want to break his heart...

* * *

"Damon and I have to go," I said instead, turning.

Matt grabbed my arm, "No, you don't. Look, if you need to get away from your family, I can help."

"It's not them," I promised, "And if you knew the truth, you wouldn't want to help me."

He shot me a disbelieving look, "I doubt that. And you really expect me to believe that your family isn't a threat to you? You were fine before you went back to them."

"It's not their fault-"

"Then why has your _cousin_ in there been watching you all afternoon? Like he's expecting to have to chase you down if you run?" Matt challenged, a look crossing his face "Or like he's undressing you, which is even weirder...but it's hard to miss the way he stares at you."

My lips quivered.

I had to do it. And this was the opening I'd needed.

I could hate myself later...right now, I needed to get out of Matt's life.

One more lie.

"Damon's not my cousin," I whispered, loud enough for him to hear, "He's...he's my husband."

* * *

Nothing I'd said shook Matt the way this news did.

"He's your...your _what_?"

"My husband," I repeated, "Alaric is his father...but they're my family, and right now-"

"You're _husband_?" Matt seemed to be working something out in his mind, and sat on the edge of the bed, "Were you ever planning on telling me?"

I flinched, "I'm sorry. We split up before I moved here, but things are complicated back home, and he needs me...my family needs me."

"Did you...are you sleeping with him?" Matt asked slowly, as if the tension between Damon and myself finally made sense to him.

I dropped my gaze, forcing my head to nod.

He deserved this truth at least.

"Unbelievable," he got to his feet, "Do even know you?!"

He turned away then, heading to the door.

I followed him into the hall, knowing he was leaving.

Knowing that I wouldn't stop him.

He was safe this way.

* * *

The front door slammed and he was gone.

I took a few shaky breaths, trying to calm down, and remind myself that this was a good thing.

This is what needed to happen.

Damon appeared from the living room, his face concerned as he saw me.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, and I recoiled, realizing he'd heard everything.

"No, you're not," I swallowed, "You got exactly what you wanted."

"You're hurting," he pointed out, "I _never_ wanted that."

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter. It had to be done anyway."

Damon didn't answer.

"We should go," I sighed, wiping my eyes, "I don't think we should be here when he gets back."

"Okay," he agreed easily.

I went back to grab the bag I'd been packing earlier, and joined Damon in the hall.

But as we moved to leave, I froze, a smell hitting my nose.

Damon looked confused at my sudden stop.

I reached over to him, "Damon."

He felt my tension, "What is it?"

I turned towards the door.

The direction the smell had drifted from.

"They're outside."

* * *

As soon as the words left my mouth, the front door burst open, Kai stepped inside, two other Mutts with him.

One was the same Mutt from the hotel.

The other, was a stranger to me; tall, with dark skin, and was holding Matt with a thick arm, a knife to his neck.

"What the hell?" I gasped.

"You didn't listen, Elena," Kai smiled at me, "And now we have to drag your poor human into this. Did you forget that I said _alone_? Bringing the Pack's Enforcer hardly counts as alone, now, does it?"

"Safety precaution," I insisted, falling to my fighting stance, "Now, let him go."

"Safety precaution...doubtful," Kai sighed, "None the matter."

He turned to the Mutts, "Take them out...keep her alive, and that one," he paused at Damon, who was also braced for a fight, "Make him suffer."

* * *

My world changed into a setting of fast forward then.

Everything seemed to move at once, and my ears rang with the chaos.

Kai and the dark Mutt, who threw Matt to the ground, ran at Damon, the other reaching for me.

I was faster than he was, better trained, but he was an experienced killer.

We twisted around each other, my fist digging into any part of him that I could reach, until he finally managed to flip me, and I lost my footing.

My back hit the ground, with a hard thump, and the Mutt was on me.

Then Matt was there, pulling him off.

The Mutt's attention turned to him then, and a knife appeared in his hand.

He dived for Matt, and I screamed.

Unfortunately, before I could act, Kai was grabbing me, the other Mutt preoccupying Damon for the time being.

"You should have listened to me," he spat in my ear, "But don't worry, you'll learn."

I threw my head back, until it collided with his, sending pain down my spine.

Luckily, my adrenaline was rushing,and I hardly noticed it, my eyes looking for Matt.

I couldn't see him, but I did see blood, a lot of it, trailing towards the bedroom.

No.

He couldn't die for me.

* * *

I ran towards the bedroom, forgetting everything I'd been pretending to be.

The Mutt's back was toward me, and Matt was on the ground, pale, but alive, gripping his side.

I didn't stop to think.

I jumped on the Mutt's back, throwing a leg over his shoulder, and forced him to the ground.

He tried to push me away, but I tightened my grip, clinging to him, until I could get my arms around his neck.

I recalled everything that Damon had taught me when he'd trained me.

Everything Giuseppe Salvatore had shown him.

With a sharp jerk, I pulled up on his chin, and twisted.

I heard the snap, and my stomach lurched.

He stopped fighting.

* * *

A door slammed down the hall, and was followed by silence.

Damon must have chased off the others.

I looked up to see Matt, blood covering his front from a deep cut.

His eyes were wide though, and alert.

He'd just watched me kill someone.

I swallowed, but pushed my own baggage aside.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

He could only blink at me.

I looked at his wound, it was deep, but he'd live, "I'll call an ambulance."

He still looked like he was in shock.

Hell, he probably was.

I met his gaze, "I'm so sorry, Matt. I never...I never meant for you to get hurt. This is my fault..."

"Elena," he forced, "What...what was...you just...who _are_ you?!"

I flinched, "I'm so sorry. Just know that I really did care about you, okay. I never wanted this...maybe, if things were different..."

I sighed, "Goodbye Matt."

He didn't say anything.

But his eyes told me everything I needed to know.

We both understood that this was the last time we'd see each other.

It was for the best.

With a deep exhale, I dialed an ambulance and gave them the address.

Then I gave Matt a parting look, and grabbed the Mutt's body, pulling it into the hall, where I was sure Damon would be waiting.

* * *

I was wrong.

The room was empty.

Panic flooded me, and I did a quick sweep around the area that was now trashed from the brawl.

Damon wouldn't have taken the Mutt's out of the room.

And he wouldn't have lost to them.

Two to one was hardly an even fight with Damon.

I'd seen him take on four Mutts at once.

There's no way he'd lose.

I knew that as surely as I knew my own name.

Damon didn't lose.

* * *

But then something caught my eye that ran my blood cold.

Damon didn't lose in a wolf fight.

A fist to fist brawl.

But these new Mutts...they were human killers.

I fell to my knees, and picked up the object that had grabbed my attention.

A syringe...and next to it, Damon's ring.

Oh god.

No. No. No.

They'd drugged him.

They'd taken him.

* * *

With trembling hands, I pulled out my phone, tears falling from my eyes.

It took two calls before I got an answer.

"Hello?" A voice said, groggily.

"Ric?"

"Elena," he became more alert, "What's wrong?"

I swallowed, squeezing Damon's ring, "I...I messed up. Bad."

Alaric inhaled, "What happened?"

"The Mutts," I forced out the impossible words, "They have Damon."

* * *

 **Dun Dun lol**

 **Let me know what you thought! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Wow, ya'll left some awesome reviews!**

 **I'm happy Matt's out of the way too lol.**

 **Now, here is the long awaited chapter!**

 **Aka, Alaric will finally get to tell Elena what he started to last time!**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy :)**

* * *

The Manor was quiet as we all stood in the study.

I had just finished telling everyone what had happened, my shaky voice breaking.

Stefan's hand squeezed my shoulder in comfort I didn't deserve.

"This is all my fault," I cried.

Alaric shook his head, "No. This is the Mutt's, Elena. And they'll pay."

I stood, "Then let's go right now. They don't know that we know about the warehouse. There's a good chance that they've taken him there."

"Elena, wait," Ric grabbed me as I turned towards the door.

"No!" I screamed, "They have Damon, Ric! Kai wanted to talk to me, fine, whatever it takes."

"If you go, they could kill you," Mason reasoned.

"If I don't, they'll kill _Damon_!" I shouted.

How could they all just stand here?

"We have to do something!"

"We have to wait for them to make a demand," Alaric told me, "We don't know where the warehouse is. Damon does. And even if we get close to it, they are likely to spot us first, and Damon's dead on the spot."

I shook my head, "Not if I kill them."

Alaric was losing patience, "You aren't a killer, Elena, so what exactly do you plan to do? "

"Whatever the hell it takes to get him back!" I exclaimed.

When he didn't respond, I fell to begging, "Ric, please...we can't lose him... _I_ can't."

Alaric sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay," he said, "Alright. But we do this smart. We all go. We create a diversion big enough to draw out all the Mutts. Then you and Mason go inside the warehouse, and find Damon. If they aren't there...then we wait for the call."

I swallowed, but nodded.

That was the best I was going to get.

* * *

The drive seemed to take forever, giving me too much time to think.

If Damon was dead...

No.

He couldn't be.

I shivered at the thought of never seeing him again, and pain swelled in my chest.

All this time, I'd been so selfish, because I knew he'd always be there.

Somewhere in the background, loving me.

I never considered the fact that he might not be one day.

It made everything else seem so small.

My anger towards him, the pain I'd carried, it was pointless if Damon was dead.

I choked on a sob, and Stefan's arm went around me, "He'll be alright, Elena."

I closed my eyes, "But what if he's not? What if we're too late? He's going to die thinking that I..."

I broke.

My chest racked with my tears, and I fell into Stefan's chest.

"Shh," he soothed me, "You have to think objectively."

"He's right," Mason chimed, and I looked over at him, "The Mutts want to take down the Pack. Enzo was a warning, but Damon...he's bait."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because the Mutt's know you'd come for him," Alaric answered, "and that I'd come for you both."

"If you want to take down a body, you attack the head," Stefan assured me, "It's Alaric they'll want to kill. Not Damon."

"But Kai hates Damon."

"But Elijah is still involved," he told me, "He'll be more rational. He'll know the real target."

I nodded, but felt only half reassured.

"Damon knows," Stefan told me.

I looked at him, "What?"

"That you love him," he promised, "Damon knows."

I squeezed his hand, turned my focus on the road ahead.

"Ric, hurry."

The car sped up, and I repeated in my head, over and over, "He's still alive...He's still alive..."

* * *

To my intense relief, we caught scents right off of the road that Damon had been talking about, and one of them, was his.

"He's here," I told the others in a low voice, as we walked through the woods, not wanting to chance them hearing the car.

The warehouse was easy to find, having Damon's scent to follow.

Alaric stopped us outside, with good reason.

The scents mixed here.

There were more Mutts than we had counted on.

A lot more.

But then I heard a cry cut through the air, and Mason grabbed me before I could burst in.

Damon.

He was alive, but in pain.

We had to be careful.

I fought my instincts down, and took a breath.

Then I turned to Alaric, waiting for his command.

"Change," he decided after a moment, "Then run about half a mile out, stretch Southwest, West, and Northwest, and howl. When they come, and they should come, it'll give the two of you," he looked to me and Mason, "The chance to slip inside, and get Damon."

We nodded, and the others began to strip.

"The second they follow, head back to the Manor. Don't stop. Elena," he tossed me his keys, "You take the SUV."

Alaric, George, Stefan, and Tyler Changed as quietly as they could, as Mason, and myself slipped through the woods, towards the clearing, where the warehouse laid.

It was easy to hide around the side of the building, some old crates cloaking us.

And the scents were so interlaced here, they wouldn't be able to sniff us out either.

We waited, Mason keeping a hand on my shoulder to restrain me, each time Damon cried out.

Come on, Ric...any minute now.

* * *

Then a howl pierced the night, then another, and another, and another.

A commotion broke out inside.

Loud yells, some arguing, but then the door blew open, and the Mutts poured out.

I recognized most of them.

Kai, three new Mutts, including the one who'd been at the apartment, then Markos, and Elijah.

"Wait," Kai demanded, listening, "It's the Pack. I told you they'd come for him."

"Bravo to you," Elijah replied boredly, "Now go take care of your mess."

Kai motioned to the others, and they set off.

Elijah turned, going back inside.

I listened for a second, after the coast was clear.

"Sorry about that," Elijah was saying, "Nasty business, this revenge stuff."

Damon's voice shot out, weak, but forceful, "I guess it's your turn now?"

"Hardly," Elijah replied, "I knew what was at stake here. I knew the casualties that would be involved, and Kol was always too rash. Though I must admit, since Kai has been a little obsessed with having your she-wolf, things have gotten...messy."

I looked at Mason.

"They're alone," I mouthed.

He nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

I didn't bother sneaking or hiding.

I walked straight in the front door.

"Elijah."

The eldest Mikaelson jumped up and span around, his eyes landing on Mason, then me.

He sighed, "Well, I suppose Alaric isn't a total idiot."

I ignored him as I looked past where he stood, to see Damon.

He was being held up by his arms, which were hooked above his head, giant metal barbs clasped around his wrists.

Blood ran from the entry wounds, and from other cuts across his bare torso.

His lip was busted, and there was a bruise on his jaw.

I swallowed, as anger took place of pain.

"I'm going to kill you," I hissed, "Unless you let him go, right now, Elijah, I swear to god, I'll rip off your head with my bare hands."

Elijah seemed impressed, "Feisty tonight...though no worries. I have little interest in holding hostages."

He lifted his hands to work a latch, and Damon fell to the ground, his arms free.

"Get him," I hissed at Mason, who obeyed instantly.

I kept my eyes on Elijah, "Why are you helping us?"

Elijah shrugged, "You'll have your hands full soon enough. And I prefer a fair fight."

I didn't have the time to read into his cryptic message, or the patience to stay and fight him.

Mason had Damon out the door, and the others would be back soon.

We needed to go.

With a final glance, I turned my back on Elijah, and ran out the door, following Damon and Mason's scents.

* * *

Outside, Mason was struggling to carry Damon towards the SUV.

I rushed to help, but we were soon cut off, as Kai stepped into our path.

"Well, well."

I froze, stepping in front of the guys, letting Mason support Damon's weight.

"Kai."

"I wish I could say I was surprised to see you," he sighed, "But I half expected this. Now, surely you know, I can't let you leave with him."

I growled, "Try to stop me."

"And let him bleed out while we're fighting? Great plan."

I casted a look back to Damon, who was rather pale.

He needed Alaric's medical attention, now, and Mason couldn't carry his dead weight alone.

I bit my lip, "Fine. Let Mason leave with him, and I'll stay. I'm the one you want anyway, right?"

Kai grinned, "There's a good girl."

"Elena, no," Mason argued, stumbling forward a little, in his effort to keep Damon upright, "Hell no."

Kai ignored him, "You have no idea, the plans I have for us, Elena. No rules. And you...you'll give birth to a new dynasty. A species, better, stronger than ever before. It'll be spectacular."

A familiar howl pierced the air, and Kai froze.

I smirked, "That's the Pack. Your time is up."

"She's right," Elijah stepped outside, and Kai turned to him.

"Let them go, Kai. We aren't ready to take on the Pack tonight. Live to fight another day."

A growl escaped the Mutt, but he turned back to look at us, "Fine...but don't think I'm not coming for you."

I hardened my gaze, "I'll be waiting."

* * *

We hurried to the car.

It was a fumbled rush to get Damon inside, then Mason climbed behind the wheel, as I ripped off my shirt, to use it as bandages.

Luck was on our side, and we reached the road without spotting anymore Mutts.

I shredded my shirt into strips, and tied them around Damon's wrists.

He smiled weakly, coming to, "It's good to see you, kitten."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Shut up, and rest. We'll be home soon."

Damon nodded, his eyes closing, "Okay."

Mason threw a glance back as we hit the highway, "How's he doing?"

"Okay for now," I answered, checking his other wounds, "But Ric's gonna have to stitch him fast. He's lost a lot of blood."

"I'm going ten over the speed limit already," Mason noted.

I sighed, pushing Damon's hair back, as he faded in and out of consciousness.

"Make it twenty."

The vehicle accelerated, and I stroked Damon's head, whispering to him all the while.

"I love you," I said thickly, "Do you hear me? I love you. You can't die on me, baby, don't you dare die on me...We're almost there. Just hold on. You're going to survive this, okay? We always survive. Please. I love you."

I didn't know if he could hear me.

It didn't matter.

* * *

We got to the Manor at a record breaking speed, and as soon as Mason stopped, I threw the door open.

The others were already there, in the yard, and had even managed to pull shorts on.

Alaric rushed over, "How is he?"

"Alive," I hurried, "But he needs medical attention."

Ric nodded, "Help me get him inside. The rest of you, stay here. Keep watch, just in case we were followed."

The others nodded, and Alaric and I lifted Damon, taking him inside.

* * *

We placed him on one of the small beds, in the attic space we'd transformed into an infirmary a few years back.

Alaric set to work on Damon's stitches, as I found the pump and needle for a blood transfusion.

One benefit to our condition, all of our blood was the same.

"Here," I gave the end to Ric, as he finished the stitch.

I'd already pierced my own vein at the retrieving end.

Alaric took it, and slid the needle into a vein in Damon's arm.

As soon as it was secure, I pulled the pump, and started the flow.

And I didn't stop it until I felt lightheaded, and some of Damon's color had returned.

Alaric pulled the needles out, and cleaned the wounds.

Then helped me wipe Damon down, strip his jeans, a cover him with a blanket.

He was still unconscious, but his breathing was deep, and his heartbeat had picked up.

Werewolves healed faster than the average person, so he should be fine.

"Come on," Alaric pulled at me, "Let's go wash your hands."

I nodded, letting him lead me from the room, so Damon could rest.

* * *

I ended up in the kitchen, so I could scrub the blood from my skin.

A few minutes later, Alaric joined me, holding a clean shirt.

It clearly belonged to one of the guys, as it swallowed me when I put it on, but I wasn't complaining.

"I spoke to George's nephew, William Lockwood," Alaric told me, "He found the Mutt you left in the alley in New York. Good thinking. He and his Pack are cleaning the apartment there now. All traces of you will be erased. You friend, Caroline is still out of town for the weekend, safe and sound, and Matthew is in the hospital. He's fine, and so far, he hasn't said anything to the police about you."

"He won't," I said quietly, somehow knowing it was true.

Ric sighed, "You had to kill again...I'm so sorry, Elena."

I shook my head, "I'm not."

After drying my hands, I moved to the table, where Alaric joined me.

"I never should have tried to run from who I am. Who I need to be. I think it took almost losing Damon to show me how much I have at stake."

I looked up at him, "I never wanted to be an executioner. That's why I left Elijah and Kai alive tonight..."

"Kai found you?"

I nodded, "Elijah was going to let us leave, but Kai...he wanted me. I was going to stay in Damon's place, but the howls spooked him."

Alaric set his jaw, "What exactly does he want with you so badly?"

I swallowed, "Children."

Alaric did a double, "What?"

I sighed, "He said something tonight; that I would birth a new dynasty. A new species...I think that's his plan. Because I'm the only female werewolf..."

Alaric ran that through this mind, "It would certainly change things," he admitted, "All born wolves have human mothers. Your offspring, assuming the father is also a werewolf, would have no human influence to its DNA. The abilities that child might possess..."

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter. Kai has to know that I'd never give that to him. Especially after what he's done to us. To Enzo, to Damon," I shuddered, "I was ready to kill him, Ric. Him, and Elijah. I was ready to rip them apart, and I would have, if they'd fought me."

Alaric nodded, "I know. You would have done whatever you had to, to protect Damon...just like he did for you when you first came here."

* * *

I blinked.

His words didn't make any more sense the second time I ran them through my head.

"No," I corrected, "When I first came here, Damon bit me and almost killed me."

Had he forgotten that?

Alaric swallowed harshly, and shook his head.

"There are things that you don't know," he said quietly, "Things I never told you about that day."

My brows creased in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Alaric sighed heavily, "Elena, listen, when Damon brought you here...it was a very foolish, reckless act. He hadn't told me, so I wasn't expecting company. I had just gotten back...from a run. I was in the woods, Changing, and...you saw me."

I thought back to that day.

I thought of the way I'd felt, staring out at the forest edge.

Like I wasn't alone...like I felt something watching me.

"I didn't see anything," I said.

Alaric's expression was grave, "You know I couldn't have taken that chance."

I froze, as his words sank in.

"You...you were going to kill me? Because you thought I saw you Change?"

Ric's eyes were wet, "It was a necessary obligation. You know the Pack law...and I knew that Damon would fight me. I could tell he loved you, so much, even then. I sent him away, until after it was over...I never dreamed he'd disobey a direct order, especially for a human...I underestimated his feelings for you."

I pushed away from the table, and stood up, feeling sick.

"No," I whispered, "No, Ric, tell me this doesn't mean what I think it does!"

A tear actually welled in his eye, "I'm so sorry Elena...but it's the truth. Damon didn't end your life that day."

"He saved me," I choked, the realization dawning, "He knew that I was dead either way, so he bit me-"

"To give you a chance to live," Alaric nodded, and I shook my head.

"Why? Why the secrets? Why didn't he just tell me?!"

"Damon was always the faithful son. He knew you had to trust me, if you were going to survive," Alaric told me, "You wouldn't have, if you'd known the truth. It was easier-"

"To let me hate him so I wouldn't hate you?" I spat, my anger rising.

Everything I'd held against Damon for an entire fucking decade was gone.

All the rage had no foundation, and was being redirected to my Alpha.

"How could you?" I growled, "How could you let him carry that?!"

Alaric flinched, "I've fought with myself many times, not sure when I should tell you. Damon didn't want me to; made me swear that I wouldn't. But watching him hurt for you...you have to know it cut me, Elena. I love both of you like you were my own children...I'm sorry."

I felt like I couldn't catch my breath, as this revelation washed over me.

"So, all this time..."

Alaric was standing now, nodding as he walked over, "Yes, Elena. All this time, Damon has been the most selfless, trustworthy person you've ever known."

I swallowed.

Ric motioned towards the door, "Go to him. We'll finish this tomorrow."

I nodded numbly, somehow forcing my feet to move through the daze of my thoughts.

Oh god.

 _Damon_.

* * *

The infirmary was dark when I entered, but Damon was easy to make out in the dim light that cascaded from the hall.

I stared at his face for a moment, forcing myself not to break down again.

He'd given up everything, so that I had a chance at living.

And I'd hated him for it.

Now, the little things he'd said to me in the past suddenly became less cryptic.

 _"I know you don't understand, but I really did do what I did because I love you."_

A million flashes of conversations, I was finally able to see with the perfect vision of hindsight.

 _"Right. And_ you _wouldn't disobey. It's not in your nature."_

 _"You think you know my nature?"_

 _"I'm so sorry, kitten. I can't even begin to explain."  
"Explain why you bit me? I loved you, I trusted you."  
"I know...I had to."_

God, I'd been so horrible.

Every awful thing I'd ever said to him flew back through my mind, nailing me.

Especially the fight we'd had, just before he killed Kol.

 _"Damon, she begged him to change her! She begged him, and he still didn't! Because he didn't want to risk losing her._ That's _love!"_

 _"I can't change the past, but I'm through apologizing for it. You have to decide if you can ever let it go, and I can't make you. But there's either something here between us, or there's not. Your decision."_

Knowing the truth put it in an entirely different perspective.

He hadn't deserved anything I'd said.

And then I remembered what he asked Kol, after leaving me in the kitchen.

 _"This girl...do you picture a life with her? Do you picture a home? Maybe getting married? Did you imagine making children with her? Having the family you'd always wanted? Tell me, do you love her enough to share all of that with her? It must hurt, knowing you'll never have that chance."_

It was everything that he and I should have had, could have had, if I'd only known the truth.

But no, in true Damon fashion, his loyalty had won out, and he carried the blame, even years after I no longer needed Alaric in order to survive.

The _faithful son_ , Ric had called him.

But it was more than that.

He'd given up his chance at happiness, not only to save me, but to preserve the relationship I eventually built with Alaric.

Because he knew how badly I'd yearned for parental affection, even if I'd never admitted it.

He just wanted me happy.

* * *

I moved over to the bed, and crawled onto the mattress, careful not to jostle him.

I settled against his back, and gently wrapped my arms around his middle.

He stirred slightly, then his hand found mine. "Elena-"

I kissed the back of his neck, "I'm right here. I promise. I'm right here."

Damon settled back into the bed, his weight falling into me a little, his hand tightening.

"I'm not going anywhere," I assured him.

His drowsy voice drifted through the air, "Love you."

I smiled with teary eyes, "I love you, too."

* * *

 **Soooo, that happened lol.**

 **Let me know what you think! ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! Glad so many liked it!**

 **To the guest reviews, asking questions, sorry I can't answer back.**

 **And if ya'll would please PLEASE read this bolded AN, before asking.**

 **Yes, this story is inspired by Bitten, which is amazing, and in no way mine.**

 **Thanks for all the feedback! :)**

 **Oh, and to the reviewer who wanted Damon to find someone else, I agree that a jealous Elena would be fun, but it's not Damon's character here.**

 **He doesn't want anyone else, not even to make her jealous.**

 **He doesn't really like humans, and Elena is everything to him, so it would be OOC if I had him flirt/hook up, ect with another girl. Sorry.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

I faded in and out of sleep for hours, before exhaustion finally gave way and I crashed.

By the time I'd awoken again, the sun had just begun to rise, filling the infirmary with the dull light of early morning.

I stretched out on the bed, my body feeling stiff.

It took me a moment to realize that the space next to me was empty.

I sat up, looking around the room, but again, found nothing.

I was alone.

* * *

Before I could panic, though, the door opened, and Damon stepped inside.

My chest relaxed as I took him in.

"Hey."

He smiled as he walked over, "Hey."

I moved to put my feet over the edge of the bed, allowing him to sit next to me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now," he said, sitting, and I reached for his hand.

"Better is good, especially considering the mess you were last night."

I expected him to smirk, but his expression grew sullen, "We need to talk."

His tone was serious.

I shivered, "What's wrong?"

"Last night...I heard some things when they took me to the warehouse," he admitted.

"What kind of things?"

"Plans," he sighed, "There's a fight coming, a big one, today."

I straightened, "What? Are you sure."

He nodded.

"Kai literally said, "Tomorrow, we storm the castle". His words, not mine, so forgive the cheesiness. But yeah, I'm sure. They know we're weaker. With Enzo gone, and me injured..."

He looked at his bandaged wrists.

"Does Alaric know?"

Damon nodded again, "I've just told him."

I paused, "You left the room...Why didn't you wake me up?"

Now, he smirked, "With your evening, I figured you needed the sleep more than I did. Especially if we're going to war today."

I sighed, "What did Ric say?"

"To let them come," Damon looked down at our hands, "We fight here, on Pack land. It ends here, or we die here. We're going to start setting traps and getting everything ready within the hour."

I nodded, "Well, I suppose that's enough time to clean your injuries."

"I'll be fine," he insisted, meeting my gaze.

"I know," I told him, "But it can't hurt for you to wash off, and keep those clean. So why don't we go visit that giant bathtub of yours."

He smirked, "Whatever you say."

* * *

Once we made it to his room, I helped Damon strip his clothes, and ran some hot water.

As the tub filled, I checked over his wounds.

They had healed a lot, I noticed as I undressed them, but were still rather raw.

At least they were no longer life threatening.

He sank into the water, and sighed when the warmth touched his skin.

I kneeled down on the soft mat, next to the tub, as I observed him.

His wrists were the worst of his injuries, along with some less deep cuts, but as his skin flushed from the heat, I was able to make out more scuffs and bruises.

"What did they do to you?" I asked, repressing the urge to go skin each and every one of them, alive.

Damon looked up at me through heavy lids, "They were pissed. I've killed a good number of their kind. They took it out on me last night...But I'll be fine."

I forced a nod, "I know. I just hate that you were hurt."

Damon grew quiet then, and a hard look crossed his features.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

"Sorry?" I inquired, "For what?"

"Alaric told me what I missed," he swallowed, "I failed you...I couldn't protect Matt for you, and-"

"Hey," I stopped him, grabbing his hand, "Don't. It's not your fault. The only reason Matt was involved was because of me...but it doesn't matter. It's over. It always has been. William Lockwood is erasing any existence of me being there."

Damon looked down at our clasped hands, "It doesn't change the facts."

I squeezed his fingers, "Hey, you didn't fail me, okay."

When he didn't look convinced, I reinforced my argument, "You didn't, Damon...you saved me."

That made his eyes shoot up.

"...Saved you?"

I nodded, "Alaric told me what really happened. I _know_ , Damon."

He set his jaw, his eyes intense, "What exactly do you know?"

I took a breath, "That you bit me to save me, and let me hate you so that I'd trust Alaric, because you knew that I needed him, to survive the Change."

I leaned forward so that we were eye level, "You sacrificed our love for my life."

Damon's gaze fell, and I reached out to cup his cheek, "I'm so sorry...I don't even know how to begin asking for your forgiveness."

His eyes shot up again, "There's nothing to forgive, kitten. I was the one who lied to you, who made Alaric lie."

"I know, and I'm still upset with you for that, but I get why you did it," I assured him, "And you are the most selfless person I've ever met...I just wish you would have told me sooner. I was awful...because it was so hard, trying to hate you."

He laughed gruffly, "It was hard trying to convince you not to."

His voice grew thick as he continued, and he had to clear his throat.

"But, I knew you loved me more than you hated me. I'd hoped that one day, we could just move past it...that you'd forgive me, and things would be better. That way, Alaric would still have your trust."

I sighed, "I was horrible to you. And you sacrificed so much..."

He shrugged, rippling the water, "It was worth it, to keep you safe."

I smiled slightly, then reached for the chain at my neck, where I'd placed his ring, and pulled, sliding the band free.

Slowly, I took his hand, and slid the ring back into place on his finger, "No more sacrifices."

His eyes burned at the action, "I think I can live with that."

I smiled, "Yeah?"

His gaze hardened, "Kiss me."

Again, it was like an Alpha command.

I couldn't refuse it, even if I'd wanted to, which I didn't.

My hands tangled in his hair, and, with a little effort, he pulled me into the tub with him, soaking the shirt I was wearing, but I hardly noticed, thanks to those lips of his trailing over my skin.

His wounds halted any further exploration, but we kissed and held each other until Ric called up for us, and we were forced to return to reality.

* * *

I dressed quickly, then helped Damon slide his pants on.

He smirked as I did so, not minding at all that his personal space was being invaded, or that he probably could have done the action himself.

"You know," he started, grabbing my hand, and sliding it up his chest, "you owe me a bottle of bourbon."

I rose a brow, leaning against him, "Me? Why?"

Damon smirked, "You remember our first date?"

"You mean the weekend after the party at the Falls, when I finally gave in to stop you from pestering me?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, that one."

I smiled, "Of course I remember. We went dancing, which you didn't totally suck at, then we played pool and got wasted."

He nodded, "Yeah. Well, after that night, Enzo goaded me for the details. When I told him, he made a bet. A bottle of bourbon was the reward."

I rested my chin on his shoulder, as he held our hands between his pecs, "So what was the bet?"

Damon leaned his head against mine, "That I'd fall in love with you."

A soft smirk crossed my lips, as I pulled back to look at him, "You lost."

Damon shook his head, "We both won."

With a smile, I leaned in, and kissed him again, gently, "I love you."

He sighed against me, "I've missed you, kitten."

"Me too," I promised, and he pulled away.

"But this has to wait," he reminded me, "Now, how about we finish getting dressed, and go get some revenge?"

* * *

I was ready before Damon, and left him to finish up, deciding that a quick breakfast probably wouldn't hurt, especially considering the events ahead of us.

It seemed, as I made my way to the kitchen, that the others had already began the preparations for the Mutts arrival.

Bear traps, barricades, trip wires, and other assortments.

The _castle_ , at least, would be well guarded.

Alaric was sitting at the table when I entered the room, a cup of coffee in one hand, blueprints of the Manor in the other.

George sat next to him, and the two were talking the different strategies that would allow us the best advantage.

I realized, as my Alpha lifted his gaze to me, that I was still pissed at him.

And from the look that crossed his face, he knew it.

"How's Damon?" He asked politely.

"Better," I admitted, "He can fight, but he really needs days to recover, not hours."

"Unfortunately, hours are all we have," Alaric sighed.

I gave a stiff nod, and walked over to the fridge, to find some food for Damon and myself.

I heard Alaric clear his throat, "George, will you give us a minute?"

The eldest Lockwood nodded, and pushed his chair back, departing from the room.

* * *

Alaric stood as well, but waited until we were alone before speaking.

"Look, Elena, I understand that you're upset, but you-"

"I don't want to talk about it," I told him crisply.

He refused to drop the subject, "What Damon did, he did to protect us, both of us."

I grit my teeth, and whirled around, letting the fridge door slam shut.

"Yeah," I said icily, "From each other. The only one he didn't think to protect was himself."

"I know," Alaric assured me, "And I wish things could have been different, but-"

"Do you?" I cut him off, "Because I understand his reasoning, but you had ten years. _Ten_ _years_ , to come clean. Instead, you let Damon take the heat. He never said anything, and because of it, he suffered. And I'll be damned if I _ever_ let that happen again."

I squared my shoulders in a challenge Alaric seemed to recognize.

"Are you implying something?" he asked.

"Just that I'll stand against _anything_ that comes at him," I promised the Alpha, my gaze unflinching, "Even you."

* * *

Stefan and Tyler chose that moment to enter the room.

The tension between Alaric and myself must have been obvious, because they both froze, and stopped chattering.

"Did we interrupt something?" Stefan asked.

I narrowed my eyes, "Why don't you ask him."

Alaric sighed, "I know you're angry. But now is not the time for this."

I swallowed stiffly, "Your right. We'll deal with the Mutts, then your questionable leadership."

The other boys tensed now.

They were used to my zero filter mouth upon occasion, but even they knew that the Alpha was usually held in higher respect.

"That situation has nothing to do with leadership," Alaric stated calmly.

"Fatherhood then," I retorted, "He was your faithful son, after all. _Please_. You used him, promise or not."

"And you repeatedly broke his heart," Ric shot, "But what's happened can't be changed now."

I glared at him, and Stefan finally spoke up again.

"Okay, what is going on?"

I turned on him, my boiling rage needing another victim, "Did you know too? About why Damon bit me?"

Stefan's expression drew in confusion, his eyes flittering to Alaric, "What are you talking about?"

"Alaric thought I saw him Change, the day Damon brought me home," I snarled, "He was going to kill me. That's why Damon bit me. That's why he banished him. And all these years, he let me believe it was Damon's fault."

"Elena, that's enough," Ric commanded, "You have every right to be mad at me. But the Mutts-"

"Is that true, Ric?" Stefan cut him off, "It really wasn't just Damon being impulsive?"

Alaric paused, then shook his head, "No, it wasn't his fault...he was only trying to save her."

I bared my teeth, a growl ripping from my throat, "From you. He was saving me from you."

"Elena."

I turned at the sound of Damon's voice.

He stood in the entranceway, arms crossed, "That's enough."

I set my jaw, "Damon, he-"

"I know," he assured me, pulling away from the door jam, and walked over.

I noticed that he favored one side as he did so, and that when he reached me, his arms held me as more of a support, than an embrace.

My rage fell to concern.

Damon's gaze touched Alaric briefly, then he looked down into mine, "If you're going to be mad, kitten, be mad at me."

"I am still upset with you," I assured him, soft enough that he smirked, "But you never should have had to-"

"Shh," he brushed some of my hair back, "It doesn't matter. You know the truth, and for now, that has to be enough."

"He's right," Alaric stepped forward, "I'm sorry, Elena, I am. But the Mutts are coming, today. You should turn that anger towards them. Afterwards, we'll return to the issue."

I looked between him and Damon, then sighed.

"Fine," I caved.

After all, he was still my Alpha, pissed or not, and we had bigger issues.

This could wait.

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

 **I really enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Xoxo**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, sorry ya'll had to wait a little, but great news, my hubby's home!**

 **He's been deployed for 6 months, so I'm super happy lol.**

 **So I hope ya'll can forgive my slacking off on the update ;)**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

An hour passed.

Silence floated through the Manor as we waited.

The place was barred, every possible entrance shut off, in attempt to at least hinder the Mutts.

Traps were set in each room, and we all stood ready.

Tyler, George, and Stefan were in wolf form, while Mason, Damon, and I flanked Alaric by the entrance.

A sort of pleasure filled me, in the knowledge that we would actually get to take a physical revenge on the Mutts stirring all this trouble.

On the ones who got Enzo killed.

Morality was not crossing my mind as I thought about what was to come, just a humming blood lust, demanding sedation.

It was only a matter of waiting now.

* * *

Finally, we heard it.

A low howl rang throughout the property, a signal.

We all tensed, ready.

Then...

CRASH!

The glass of the window to our right broke open, a Mutt having jumped through.

Three more followed.

Some I recognized from the other night, some were new.

Stefan and Tyler sprang into action, meeting them head on, but the door flew open before we could join them.

Four more Mutts entered, one of them in wolf form.

George lunged for him, as the horde attacked, and the rest of us split.

A stout, light haired Mutt I recognized from a run in the past grinned at me, before he launched himself at my legs.

I flipped over him, just in time for another Mutt to grab me.

The noise of more glass breaking filled my ears, and my determination solidified.

I reached back, grabbing the Mutt who'd gotten ahold of me, and used him to lift my feet, high enough to land a solid kick in the first Mutt's stomach.

Then, with a sharp turn, I spun out of my captor's arms, and twisted around, so I could trip him.

He landed hard on the floor, next to the body of a dead Mutt that Damon, or Alaric, must have gotten.

I jumped on him, quickly, grabbing his head, and twisting until it snapped.

I barely had time to enjoy the victory before another pair of hands closed around me.

"Elena!" Damon's voice called my attention, and I saw him slide the set bear trap my direction.

Quickly, I elbowed the Mutt's face, and slid around him, digging a knee into his back, forcing him down.

The bear trap caught his leg, and his scream rang out.

Damon was there, then, and ripped his heart from his chest.

I shot him a grin, then turned, as the dark Mutt, who'd been in New York that night, charged over.

Damon and I fought him, but he slipped from Damon's grasps, just before he could snap his neck.

Then Alaric's pained cry rang out, from the room over, where the fight had carried.

"Go!" I told Damon, "I'll get the Mutt."

He nodded, and we took off.

* * *

The dark-skinned Mutt had ran down to the cellar, and was stuck.

He smirked when he saw that it was me who'd chased him, instead of Damon.

"You're going to lose," he gloated, in a deep voice.

The sounds of fighting rang from above us.

"We haven't lost yet," I growled, and lunged.

He was strong, and big, but I was fast.

We grabbed and twisted, slamming each other against the walls, the cage, random shelves.

I cried out as my head cracked back against one of the filing cabinets, and my vision blurred.

That was all the hesitation the Mutt needed.

His hand closed around my throat, and he lifted me from the ground.

I gasped, and clawed at his hand, kicking out.

I couldn't breath, and his hand was tightening.

Oh god!

But then, miraculously, he was ripped off of me, and I fell to the ground.

I took a long, ragged breath, choking out, "D-Damon-"

But it wasn't Damon who had saved me this time.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" The Mutt demanded the newcomer.

Elijah Mikaelson.

* * *

"You know the rules, Connor," Elijah answered, standing clean, and proper as ever, "She isn't to be harmed."

"Fuck the rules!" The Mutt, Connor, growled, "She's a Pack bitch! Let's kill her!"

Elijah sighed, almost boredly.

Then, in a lightning fast move, he struck out, and cleaved Connor's head from his shoulders.

"It's not because she's a Pack member," he said, pulling out a cloth to clean his hand, as both the head, and the body fell to the ground, "It's because she's a _lady_."

He walked over then, and offered me a hand, which I tentatively accepted.

"Sorry about that," he said, looking down at the Mutt, "Can never trust the psychotic ones, can you?"

I blinked, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He asked, "I'm saving your life."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I've grown tired of Kai and his failed attempts to ravish hell upon the Pack. I'll help you. Just take me to Alaric."

I swallowed, my throat still tight, but nodded, "Okay."

* * *

The scene upstairs had grown quiet, but was bloody.

Bodies of the Mutts, all over, in pieces.

Elijah followed me into the kitchen, where Damon was twisting the neck of a final Mutt.

He turned as we approached, his eyes flashing when they landed on Elijah.

He charged, and seeing what was about to happen, I jumped in front of him, grabbing his shoulders.

"Damon, no! He saved me!"

"It's a trick," Damon growled.

I shook my head, "No. Please, just hear him out."

He stopped fighting me, but was still glaring daggers at the Mutt.

"Where's Alaric?"

"Why?" Damon asked suspiciously.

Elijah stepped forward.

"Kai didn't join the fight, but I have a plan that will draw him in."

Damon considered him, "Fine. But if this is another con of yours, I'll gut you myself...Alaric is in the infirmary."

I turned, panic flaring in my chest, "Is everyone-"

"It's fine," Damon assured me, "George was wounded, but not fatally. Tyler will stay with him. A few Mutts escaped, ran off like cowards, but the rest are dead. The attack is over."

I nodded, and he looked back at Elijah, "Come on. We don't have much time, if one of those Mutts finds Kai. Let's hear this plan of yours."

* * *

The plan was good, I had to admit.

Let Kai believe the Pack had perished, so he would come to take the Manor.

And it worked.

Less than fifteen minutes after we'd all gotten into place, footsteps sounded from the foyer.

Kai entered the study, where Elijah was waiting.

I couldn't see him, but I could hear him perfectly.

"Elijah...you're alive."

"Don't sound so surprised," the English accent echoed.

"Not at all. I'm relieved actually," Kai was smirking, "If you're alive, the Pack must be dead."

"Afraid not," Elijah stated simply.

A beat of silence, then, "What do you mean?"

Kai's voice was angry.

"Just that your entire plan fell through. So, I suppose it's time to face the music...even if it is our Swan Song."

* * *

We all entered the room then, blocking the exits.

Kai spun around, "Oh, you're joking."

He turned on Elijah, "You traitor."

"Hardly," Elijah spat with disgust, "I'm just through with your disaster."

Alaric stepped forward, shooting Elijah a look, "How do I know we can trust you?"

"You can't!" Kai shot.

Alaric glared at him, and he shut up.

"You can't," Elijah repeated, "I've never chosen a side before, simply living off the debris of long cons-"

"And this is just another long con!" Kai insisted.

"No," Elijah argued, "It's not. I'm willing to pledge my allegiance to the Pack, if necessary, but all I ask, is for a swift death."

Alaric studied him.

I wanted to pitch a plea on Elijah's behalf, but knew that this was the Alpha's call.

Finally Ric spoke, "No...I believe you'd be of more use to the Pack alive."

Elijah blinked in surprise, "Yes, well, if that's what you think, I'm not one to contest."

Kai was enraged now, "You'll forgive him of crime, but insist my death?!"

Alaric faced him, "You are far worse, Malakai. This entire scheme of yours cost Pack lives. You will pay for that."

As he spoke, Damon had come up behind Kai, and grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back.

The prospect of being killed by the person he hated most only fueled Kai's anger.

"Go ahead," he spat, "Kill me! But you won't forget me. I was the first to challenge the Pack in years, and what mayhem sprung from my plans! I won't be the last, and one day, you will lose! So do it! Kill me!"

Damon's voice was low, steady, "I'm not going to kill you."

He spun Kai around, so that they were both facing me.

I glared at him with all the anger this uprising had caused, "I am."

* * *

Kai grinned, "Oh, _yes_."

I extended my claws, and latched roughly to his chest.

"That's it," Kai shuttered, "I always did want my hands on you. And in the end, it's your hands on me."

I dug my claws in deeper, making him wince in pain.

"You wanted more than just your hands on me," I accused, "You wanted _me_. My future. My _children_."

"You don't understand," Kai's voice was awed, "They were going to be so perfect. Strong, pure blooded...and you, you were going to be the most important member of our race."

Damon yanked his grip, dropping his mouth to Kai's ear, "She already is."

Kai sighed, his gaze focused on mine.

"Yes, well, know that you always had my heart, Elena."

"And now," I swallowed, plunging my hand into his chest, alms his eyes bulged, "I'm going to break it."

My fist closed around the muscle, and I ripped it free.

Kai fell limp, and finally, it was over.

* * *

 **Well, until next time...**

 **Let me know what you thought! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry about the slow updates, but it's been stupid busy around here lol.**

 **Well, this is the last chapter for this story anyway.**

 **I may or may not do an epilogue, but I do have a sequel planned lol, so be on the lookout.**

 **Hopen ya'll enjoy! And I promise to update Do you Believe in Angels as soon as I can get it written.**

 **Thanks for the patience :)**

* * *

We were all in the study now, apart from George and Tyler, sitting on the furniture, as though the room wasn't littered with blood, and the corpse of a Mutt.

Alaric was questioning Elijah, trying to pinpoint exactly what had spun the uprising.

"The plan sounded good at first," Elijah admitted, "It's not really safe anymore, being a lone wolf out there."

He sat up in his chair, "Kai decided it would be helpful to turn serial killers. Three, to counter the _one_ that you have."

He looked at Damon, who was leaning against Alaric's desk.

A growl rumbled through him, and Elijah held up a hand, "Just being honest."

"Not exactly your strong suit," Mason muttered, but Alaric hushed him.

"Continue."

Elijah relaxed, "That wasn't enough though. He felt he needed more. The rumor, was that back when Elena was running down the Mutts with Damon, she at least brought a touch of decency. Humanity. Him alone was just the inevitable waiting to happen. All temper and force; a single Mutt didn't stand a chance."

Alaric shook his head, "Wait, if this was about Damon, then why kill Enzo?"

"I never said it was all about Damon, but they were trying throw you off," Elijah admitted, "Send the Pack's Enforcer out in a blind rage, that way you wouldn't see the big picture."

"And what might that be?" Alaric asked.

Elijah leaned forward, "It's like a game of chess. The king," he motioned to Ric, "He moves one square at a time. Slow, calculated, thoughtful."

"Now the rook," he glanced at Damon again, "It goes all over, zigzag, zigzag. Everyone knows he's unpredictable, impulsive, reckless, but always in a rut. And eventually, he'll make a mistake...but the queen..."

He turned in his chair to meet my gaze, "Well, she can pretty much do whatever she wants."

* * *

Alaric straightened, "So...all of this, it was about Elena."

I shivered.

Elijah smirked, "Of course it was. There's no one else like her...but Kai wasn't the only one that wanted her."

Damon stepped forward now, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Elijah stood, " _Easy_. It's just the fact. Kai ran this operation, but surely you must know that he wasn't smart enough to put all of this together."

"Your brother then, Klaus," Stefan guessed.

Elijah shook his head, "Nicklaus is in Europe, doing his own thing at the moment. None of these past events were of any interest to him."

He moved over to Kai's body, and pulled a cell phone out of the Mutt's pocket.

"Call the last number dialed," he handed it to Alaric, after checking the log, "You'll get your answers. But I think I'll take my leave now. I don't care to be around when _that_ one hears the truth."

He motioned towards Damon.

Alaric nodded, "Very well, you may go. But don't stray far."

Elijah nodded, and in the next moment, he was gone.

* * *

I came to stand next to Damon, Stefan and Mason following my lead, as Alaric looked down at the phone in his hand.

"Good ol Elijah," Mason muttered, "Cryptic as ever."

Alaric ignored him, and hit the call button.

He placed the phone on speaker, and we all listened to it ring.

After the third roundabout, someone answered.

"Malakai. I was wondering when I'd hear from you."

All the guys froze, Damon especially.

My eyebrows furrowed.

I didn't recognize the male voice on the other line.

My Alpha's next words explained why.

"Giuseppe...you're alive?"

* * *

Now I froze too.

Giuseppe Salvatore?

As in Stefan's father?!

The dead ex Alpha who bit Damon as a child, after slaughtering his mother in front of him.

The voice gave way to a chuckle, "Alaric. It's been a while."

"You're alive?" He repeated.

"I guess you should have asked to see a body, instead of just believing what you were told. It really made dropping off the grid entirely too easy."

"But, your family ring...and...you faked your own death," Alaric realized, "Why?"

Giuseppe's answer was almost conversational, "I wanted all the pieces in place. I needed to disappear, and for you to think I was gone. That's all the "why" that matters."

"Father?" Stefan spoke, his voice disbelieving.

Giuseppe paused, "Stefan...I suppose the entire Pack is present...what's left of you, anyway..."

"You're the one behind the attacks on the Pack?" Alaric growled, sounding angry, now that the shock had worn off.

"It was a necessary evil," the man replied.

"How do you figure that?" Ric demanded.

Giuseppe sighed, "How many years had we fought together, Alaric? How many moons had we Changed under? I know you...and you are too weak to do what needed to be done."

"What are you talking about?" Ric snapped.

"I'm talking about the future," Giuseppe told him, "I'm talking about preserving our species...I'm talking about _her_."

Damon's hand, which had been holding my waist, tightened.

"Elena," Ric breathed, "What about her?"

"What _about_ her?" Giuseppe repeated, "What do you think? Every Pack has tried to turn a female, every century, on every continent. None have survived, until _her_. And what did you do? You put her on Pack errands, never able to appreciate her full potential; what she could mean for our race. With her offspring, we would have full blooded wolves. More powerful than any of us. We could finally come out in the open, instead of hiding from the humans like rats! She changes everything."

Alaric turned red with anger, "She's not your breeding cow, Giuseppe...are these the same words you filled Kai's head with?"

"The kid was smitten," Giuseppe waved off the question, "But do you think it really matters to me who has her? A bitch in heat is a bitch in heat. I hear she's the object of Damon's affection. Him, Kai, you, anyone...it doesn't matter who spawns with her. A child will eventually come. The rest of this was just means to an end, really. Though I am sorry about Lorenzo."

I snapped at the mention of Enzo, "You bastard."

"Is that her?" Giuseppe sounded almost cheerful, "We haven't had the chance to meet yet, but I must ask...how is it that runt I turned managed to find the only female in existence who could survive the Change?"

Damon growled, taking the phone from Alaric, "I'm not a runt anymore, _father_. And I dare you to try and come after her."

Giuseppe was calm, "I'm well aware of what you've become, Damon. Don't forget how many a night I spent training you to be exactly what you are. And I have no need to come for the female just yet. It's the offspring I'm interested in, so I suggest you two get busy. Besides, I imagine the Pack still needs time to clean their wounds. But don't worry. I'll be seeing you all eventually."

Damon was pulsing, "Looking forward to it."

* * *

When the line went dead, everyone began speaking.

"He's still fucking alive?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Does he really think he can just-"

Alaric raised his hands, "Enough."

The chatter ceased.

He looked at me, "Elena, are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

A not so dead ex Alpha wanted me to spawn a new species, but yeah, it's all fine.

Damon's arm wrapped around me, "He won't get to you. We won't let him touch you."

"I know," I assured him, "But I don't really think it's me that he wants."

"She's right," Alaric agreed, "He said so himself, he is only interested in her children."

I swallowed.

This didn't sound like the nice quiet time off I was hoping we'd all get after this fight.

"Don't worry," Alaric told me, "I know Giuseppe. He's straightforward. I'm sure he meant what he said, about letting the Pack lick our wounds."

"We should still go after him," Damon stated, standing close to me, "We can't have another threat waiting for us."

Alaric nodded, "We, will, Damon. We will go after him. But not tonight. For now, we rest, we mourn, we heal. Stay alert, but as of right now, Giuseppe is tomorrow's problem. Give me time to think over a plan."

We all nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now take care of this mess," Ric commanded, "I'm going to go check on George."

* * *

We all split the duties, Tyler coming down to help carry the bodies out.

Damon and I stacked them outside, finding it easier just to burn them, while the others headed inside to start the clean up.

I watched the flames infume the bodies, and Damon came up behind me.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked quietly.

I leaned back into him, "I will be."

He kissed my head, "Don't worry about Giuseppe."

I sighed, turning to face him, "I'm not. Not yet, anyway...but did you notice how many bodies we just carried out here? All these Mutts, thinking they could challenge the Pack, just because we stopped tracking them down. I went off the grid, and they got cocky-"

"Hey," Damon placed his hands on my shoulder, "Don't do that, okay? It's not your fault."

"I know," I assured him, "But this can't happen again..."

"So?" He pressed.

"So, you and I are going to start tracking them again. Keeping them in line, like we used to."

He smirked slightly, "You and me, huh? I like that."

I smiled, "Me too."

He leaned down, catching my lips, and pulled me against him.

Despite the burning bodies behind me, it felt right, being here.

Especially now that my love for Damon wasn't being challenged by anger and guilt.

It was finally as it was supposed to be.

Well...almost.

I pulled back, enough to speak, "Hold on, okay? There's something I need to do."

Damon nodded, and I gave him a final kiss, before heading back inside.

* * *

I passed Stefan, mopping the floor, as I made my way up the stairs.

I'm sure he had a lot on his mind.

We all did.

Alone, in my room, I considered what Giuseppe might mean in my future.

Would he really try and force me to have children? Was it even possible?

Who knew.

But given the roller-coaster of the past week, I would give myself a few days before tackling that issue.

Besides, I had a more pressing matter at the moment.

I walked over to my nightstand, and pulled open the drawer.

In the corner of it, behind papers and a hardback, was a little box.

I grabbed it, and sat on my bed.

The edges of the box were frayed, but it didn't matter.

I opened the latch, and from the soft cushion, my engagement ring shone up at me.

Slowly, I took it out, staring at the little diamonds encrusted in the band.

It felt oddly heavy, as if the magnitude of what it symbolized was suddenly weighing on it.

But nudging away all human perspectives, I knew what I wanted.

Damon was my mate. The love of my life.

And wedding or not, human or not, we were bound together.

Even hating him couldn't stop me from loving him.

I placed the ring on my finger, my mind at peace with the decision.

* * *

"It looks good on you."

I turned to see Alaric in the doorway.

"I didn't hear you come up."

He moved into the room, coming to sit next to me on the bed.

"We're going to keep you safe, Elena. You know that, right?"

I nodded, looking back down at the ring.

"And I'm sorry," he continued, "I know that entire situation caused you a lot of pain."

I sighed, feeling to tired to be angry now, "It did. But Damon more. I wish the two of you hadn't lied to me...I mean, I understand why you did at first, but later...you should have told me the truth."

Ric nodded, "I know, and you're right. I guess I was a little selfish myself. I didn't want you to hate me either."

I looked over at him, "I'm mad. But I could never hate you, Ric."

His lips curved in a small smile, "Good. Because you, all of you, are my family. And we need each other. Especially if Giuseppe is planning something."

I nodded, "If he does, we'll be prepared."

* * *

A knock on the opened door called out attention, and Damon stuck his head in, "I thought I'd find you here."

Alaric stood, clapping him on the shoulder, "You did good today."

Damon accepted the praise, then motioned to the hall, "I just left the infirmary. I think George is awake now. The bleeding stopped though."

Alaric nodded, then gave me a parting glance, "We'll finish this later?"

I nodded, "Sure."

He left, and Damon sat down in his place, next to me.

"Find what you were looking for?" He asked.

I smirked, then lifted my hand, flashing the ring, "It still fits."

Damon smiled, grabbing my fingers, and brought them to his mouth.

He kissed each one, then my palm, before placing my hand against his face, leaning into the touch.

I reached out with my other arm, and pulled him into me.

We fell back onto the mattress, wrapped around each other.

Damon kissed my forehead, and I settled against him, perfectly content in the moment.

* * *

I know that there is still a dangerous future waiting for us.

There are issues to be dealt with.

Like Caroline, when she realizes Matt is in the hospital, and I'm nowhere to be found.

Kol's girlfriend, who I prayed wouldn't give us a reason to hunt her down.

Ray Sutton's body, which the police would eventually stumble on.

And putting the Mutt's back in their place, to avoid this ever happening again.

There's no telling what's going to go down with any of it, though I doubt it'll be pleasant.

But for the first time, that thought doesn't terrify me.

Because I know that whatever it is, I'll survive it.

With my Pack behind me, Damon at my side, and the wolf within me, I'm invincible.

Whatever is to come, we're ready.

* * *

 **The End!**

 **Thank you all for following this one :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! So for anyone who doesn't know, I've posted the sequel for this story!**

 **It's called Lullaby for the Heart.**

 **Go check it out and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
